Wayward Hearts
by SilverTopHat
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so please be considerate. Trixie has Summoned a Human to Equestria! But The human has other plans other than bringing her fame and glory. Come join the adventures of a lost human and his travels across this brightly colored world and discover that friends come in all sorts of flavors. And remember the brightest pictures use the darkest of colors.Oc's abound.
1. Wayward Hearts

**Wayward Hearts**

**Chapter 1 **

_**Summoner**_

"C`mon Trixie," A light blue mare with rainbow streaked hair scoffed at the stage pony with a large pointy hat. Rainbow Dash had been giving Trixie, no, the _great and powerful_ Trixie trouble ever since she came back to Ponyville to gain her fame through a more humble gambit. Through being the best show pony in Equestria!

However her past reputation was coming around to bite her in the flank. The last trick involved pulling a rabbit out of her hat. Unfortunately the rabbit wasn't very cooperative making her drop her trick cards, toppled a stand full of "magic marbles" and released her pigeons too early. The laughing scorn that came from the crowd was almost unbearable. The embarrassment was almost too much to bear as she pushed herself deeper into her star dotted cloak.

The ponies teased her about her lack of variety of tricks, most which _any_ pony can do. Trixie's talent was in playful pranks and illusions not feats of great magic. A sly grin crawled across her face she had _one_ new trick. It was a summoning spell, she learned it from a dusty old tome forgotten by most unicorns. Twilight, the purple unicorn which made her the laughing stock she was now, did know of it herself but only to teleport.

Regaining her composure she called out to the dispersing crowd, "Wait! I do have a new spell! One that even Twilight Sparkle could not cast as it was supposed to!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her magenta eyes with a mocking sigh, "Alright Trixie! Lets see it!" She called out with several ponies agreeing. Trixie gave a sharp look at the light blue pegasus and began to gather enough magic for the spell. The spell was not easy it required a lot of magic, more than what she possessed. Trixie had several charms and rings hidden in her hair and cloak that might have been just decorations in hindsight, that sales colt _was_ grinning too often.

Focus Trixie! With this spell, they _will_ call me The Great and Powerful Trixie! A magical field enveloped her horn as she began drawing the strength to pull the spell off. Starswirl the bearded had made this spell, rumored to be the spell behind his disappearance.

"I will summon out of myth and legend! It will be _nothing_ like you've ever seen before!" Trixie had to yell above the growing wind. Clouds began to cover the sky above obscuring the suns brilliance plunging the town in darkness save for the glow of Trixie's horn. The winds roar was punctured with the thunder's occasional crack revealing all of Ponyville in brief flashes of light. Trixie was obscured by the magical light which whirled around her.

The energy was threatening to tear Trixie's frail body apart, already blood began to flow out of her nose. While the energy scratched and tore at her coat she whispered a simple wish, "Please, make this work." The spell exploded outwards scorching the ground around her with the force of a hurricane. Other than the burnt stage still cracking and snapping around her, the wounds were minor. Trixie's eyes burned from the ash that was tossed up in the air, "This never happened when I was practicing." Trixie thought stunned. All she ever practiced was on small dolls and Snips and Snails. Many of the ponies who where close to the stage were hurt with small burns. Trixie looked around for the thing she had summoned her eyes combing the stage and the crowd but nothing had changed. Nothing save for some very angry ponies.

The next ten minutes the air was full of anything a pony could pick up and hurled it at Trixie driving her from town. Trixie fled from Ponyville swearing revenge but never slowing down even after her eyes blurred from her tears.


	2. Summoned

**Chapter 2 **

**S**_**ummoned**_

The pain in my head was intense, what was I doing? The blue sky and the distant bird song gave me no answer. I remember walking out of my house to go to a friends, then the sky turned black and. . . I got struck by lightning! Panic bubbled to the surface as I searched my body checking for burns or anything really. My body seemed to be undamaged, other than the murderous headache. The giant wedge slammed into my head and cracking my head filling it with pain as I sat up too fast forcing me back onto the soft grass.

Grass? I was in a city. I looked around at my surroundings and all I saw was trees. I stood up much slower this time. The forest roof was so tightly knit together so that the suns fingers of light could barely poke through. The underbrush was so thick that only deer paths could be found. Despite the general sinister look the forest had it only filled me with a sense of adventure. Vines dangled low enough to get in my face, strange birds squawked in the distance along with a lions roar.

Wait what! Lions in a forest! I looked around for anything that could work as a weapon. I sprang up to my feet, grabbed at a sizable branch from the closest tree and snapped it off. I broke off most of the smaller branches that would get in the way of gripping it. My body was shaking uncontrollably at the idea of having to fight a lion out here. Taking a deep breath and steeling myself I picked a path and ran away from the roar. Well hopefully away from the roar sound gets distorted in some places, I hope this is not one of those places. I struck as the underbrush causing small animals to flee in all directions. The few sounds I could hear was the rhythm of my feet and the cacophony that was my heart.

My lungs burned for air as I tore through the forest at an impressive pace. I loved camping in forests for extended periods of time, I knew how to be outside. However wild animals tended to stay away from campers, unless they're hungry. The forest was thinning out and I could hear galloping close by! Hopefully I can ask whoever it was where I am and go home!

A growl came closer from behind me I spun around with the stick swinging with all my might. The stick whiffed above the wolfs head but it wasn't the wolf that made me scream it was the tiny fact that the wolf was ENTIRELY MADE OF FREAKING WOOD! The creature was as surprised as I was yelping as its ears were the only things that I did hit.

I did not let it react as I carried the force of the blow from behind to an overhead strike right between its ears. The creature yelped and jumped back baring its wooden teeth, which reminded me of toothpicks. I stepped forward for another strike with an determination hammering it again and again. I don't know if I'm actually doing damage or not since I don't know if this thing had organs or not. The wooden creature decided that it took on prey that it couldn't handle and ran.

I dove through the underbrush and broke into a run trying to lose the wooden creature. Hopefully it didn't have a wonderful sense of smell. The galloping was closer but slower now more like a trot. I broke through the last leafy barrier and crashed into something rather solid which gave out a pained shout. I tumbled with the strange figure until we smacked into a tree.

I rubbed my head and looked around for my branch and it was nowhere to be found. A light blue pony with a purple cape and pointy hat which was covered in stars laid on the road. The pony was only shuddering and making small whimpers. I got up slowly and noticed the streaks of blood caked into the pony's coat. I looked around to see if that wooden creature I had scared off was back with friends or not. I walked over to the injured pony. It was so strange, it sounded like it was crying and shuddering but its hooves were over its eyes.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you happy now! Wasn't it enough to chase me out of town! Do you _really_ have to keep this up!?" The pony cried out voice cracking with stress. I stumbled backwards in shock it can freaking _talk_!? What in the world. Was there more like this one? I know I'm tall six-foot-five-ish and this pony is small but it's hard to tell how tall this pony is. My focus was broken when I heard rapid foot steps accompanied with a howl.

I could leave this pony to its fate but it spoke to me. Even though it mistook me for someone else. It could tell me where I am and possibly help me, I bared my teeth and turned to the direction of the howl. I didn't have to wait long for the wooden wolf to emerge from the brush I had just came from.

"Back for round two, huh. Fine." I snarled at the wolf and we began to circle one another. "Hey, whoever you are. Can you walk?" I asked while locking eyes with the wolfs glowing green.

It lunged forward at my ankles and got a kick in the face for its reward. I fell for it's feign and it bit deep into my boot and locked its jaw there shaking its head.

"Oh no you don't!" I roared in my head. I dropped my full weight into the wooden monster forcing its head to one side. I then grabbed its front leg and lifted it straight up the wood cracked and splintered until it snapped off completely.

The beast released its grip on me and whimpered in pain trying to get away from me. However I was lost in the moment and didn't let up, I pounced on the beast cracking and breaking until its head came off in my hands. I hurled the lifeless head further down the road, adrenaline still pumping through my veins as I tore into the body until it was nothing but sticks.

After the adrenaline wore off I looked around for its friends but all I saw was the light blue pony. It looked at me with wonder as it limped forward. "Are you real?" It asked with a hoarse voice looking me up and down and back to the wolf.

"Yes," I said slowly catching my breath. "I'm very real. My name is Michael. What was that thing?" I asked gesturing to the now pile of kindle.

"That was a timber wolf, and you killed it." It said unbelieving then looked up at me quizzically. "What are you?"

"I am a human. What's your name?" I said calmly.

"I," she said while puffing her chest out. "am The _Great _and _Powerful Trixie _most powerful unicorn mare in Equestria!"

"I see. And how did you get all those wounds?" I said evenly trying not to laugh at the small pony, which only came up to my elbows. She scowled at the mention of her wounds and only looked to the side in anger.

"That doesn't matter," She grumbled. "What matters is that I _did_ summon a creature from myth! You! And now, everyone will see that I AM The _Great _and _Powerful Trixie._" She declared with some flourish of her cape.

"You? So you're the one to blame for that lightning bolt." I said teasingly but she looked shocked and slumped.

"Yes." Barely came out louder than a whisper.

"Hey," I said kneeling down putting a hand on her hat and rubbed it a bit. "I was just teasing. Now tell me, how did you do it?"

"I used my magic, with my horn." She said as her hat was levitated off of and revealed her horn. I stared at it dumbly for a few seconds. Magic? A sense of excitement shivered through my body. And here it is! A talking unicorn!

Her face was a mess, blood was caked around her nose and bruises decorated her face. She studied me as I studied her. After a while I stood up looking into the forest for green eyes. "Can you walk? You look pretty beat up." I asked.

"Yes," Trixie said struggling to her fee- erm, hooves. The sun was setting and the forest began to look foreboding in the waning sun. "I have come this far on my own, Neighbraska isn't far now." The wind began to pick up tossing my hair around. Unfortunately the wind also blew across the cuts and bites I got from the damn Timber wolf! On closer inspection the wounds weren't to serious but did they hurt! Must have some slivers or something in them.

The dirt road was very well kept despite not being paved, I guess paved roads are hard on hooves? Although Trixie says she's fine her staggering walk says otherwise. I had to wait at several points for her to either catch her breath or for her to catch up. A fat rain drop hit my face interrupting my train of thought. I looked up to the sky for a reason. The clouds had been scattered before and not giving the usual signs of rain. However the clouds now were zipping around like they had a mind of their own.

"What?" Trixie said between gasps. "Don't you have weather teams from where your from?" She asked as if I was a moron however her bitterness as lost to my ears. Pegasus? Wow!

"No, the weather happened on its own. The only weather teams we had were people who made guesses at what it was going to do." I stated watching the clouds still zip about in wonder. I spared a moment to look at Trixie, she was exhausted. Her legs wobbled non-stop, She struggled with keeping hey eyes open, and her breathing has become a chore for her.

I sighed and turned to Trixie. "Look you can't fool me, your about to pass out." I began sternly. "I'm going to carry you to this Neighbraska." I knelt down with my back to her. "Climb onto my back." I commanded. Trixie began to make a halfhearted protest and wobbled past me when she tripped over her own hooves. I walked over and moved her to my back piggy-back style, she didn't have much strength to struggle, only enough to bop my head about and grumbling in my ear.

"This is _so_ undignified."

"It's called caring for the well being of another."

"Do you _have_ to place your hooves there?!"

"I am grabbing my wrist. And it's the only thing keeping you on my back. And they're called _hands._"

The back and forth bickering lasted for a while until she fell asleep. Rain started to fall when I saw lights in the distance. And it didn't just start with a light drizzle, IT CAME DOWN LIKE SOMEONE DROPPED A HAT! The lightening and thunder was like some kid trying to learn how to play the drums! And yet Trixie slept on! I picked up the pace to a jog, wow she hardly weighed anything! Maybe I should be worried about that. . .

"Trixie! Trixie over here!" A voice shouted over the roar of the rain. A silhouette of a unicorn waved to me from a door frame. I sloshed through the rising water and almost slipped once. The unicorn had a light tan coat which was spattered in paint with a mane of yellow sand also spattered in paint. I must have been a sight to behold, soaked to the bone, hair hanging in my face carrying her friend. She gasped as I pushed past her trying to get out of the torrent.

Half finished paintings littered the room, paint cans were neatly stacked in every corner. A couch caught my eye and I moved toward it to deposit Trixie.

"I can explain most things," I said quickly. "However there are a few things to understand. I was summoned by Trixie here. I'm human. And I mean you no harm." I sputtered quickly. The words barely left my mouth when I realized how stupid I just sounded. The only thing I could say to make this even more stupid is the "Take me to your leader" bit. Heck, this pony may not even be her friend and I just barged into her house. Real freaking smooth dude.

I swept my wet hair out of my eyes and turned to the unicorn. "Please tell me your Trixie's friend. She is in a pretty bad condition." I asked pleadingly. She nodded once and tried to comprehend all that I had said. She blinked at me a couple of times and mumbled something about cleaning Trixie up and soup. I went over to the fireplace I hadn't noticed on my initial look around. I kicked off my shoes and placed my socks near them and placed both near the fire place. I looked around to for a blanket so I could give my clothes a chance to dry.

Other than the rug there was nothing to cover myself in substitute. The unicorn came back into the room with bowls of soup with a celery stalk sticking out of it.

"I think," The paint stained unicorn said slowly. "we should start with introductions. I am Sapphire Hoof. I am a painter," She said while waving her hoof around. She handed me a bowl of soup. "I am good friends with Trixie, although she usually just crashes here when shes down on her luck." Sapphire Hoof looked at Trixie with a sad expression. "It seems to be worse than usual."

"I don't know what happened to her. However I can tell you shes made an enemy or two. Oh, My name is Michael. Slayer of one Timber Wolf." I added sarcastically. "Do you have a blanket?" I asked with a lopsided grin. She nodded and left the room. The soup was warm in my hands and the brew smelled kinda funny, not exactly sure what it's made of. I took a tentative sip of the soup and made a face. I didn't really like soup, it's too much like drinking warm water with little floaters in it. It did however taste like celery so I choked down the brew and tried so very hard not to think about it.

The celery stalk was _easily_ the best part of the soup! She came back with a two blankets, a sponge and a bowl of water. She levitated one over to me and began to clean up Trixie. I wrapped myself in the blanket and got my wet clothes off, except for my underwear. I did have some sense of decency. I gasped aloud when I peeled my pants off, raw pain racing up my legs. I looked at the pants and saw that it had long tears with blood caked into it.

Sapphire Hoof saw the wounds and about lost it. She sprang up and as fresh blood dripped on the floor. "It only looks bad." I said through gritted teeth. "Do you have any clean cloth?" I asked her. She levitated some bandages from beneath the clutter and gave it to me. I took the bandages and wrapped my leg t. Thank you boy scouts for basic first aid! She applied some cool salve on my back, which did sting a little bit causing a hiss out of me.

"Where were you? Running through the Everfree Forest!?" Sapphire Hoof scolded me.

"W-where?" I answered through clenched teeth. "I was _in_ a forest but I don't know if I was in the Everfree forest."

"Ack! How much do humans bleed?" She asked when she noticed the bandages starting to soak through.

"Not sure, but I feel fine. Tired but fine." I said with a dismissive gesture. "You might want to wash your hooves though." I added. I stared into the fire and watched it's dance for a while trying to sort through what happened today. Trixie was awake now and talking to Sapphire Hoof. Trixie scoffed at the soup but ate it anyway. She told her tale about how her show went in a place called Ponyville and what went wrong. It seems I was summoned miles away from the summoner. Sapphire was cleaning Trixie's bruises and cuts, mostly she was just tired.

"What! What do you mean your stage was set on fire!" Sapphire practically shouted.

"The spell set the stage on fire nopony started the fire. But the things they threw at me wasn't soft. Why, even Rainbow Dash hounded me down for a few miles. Me! The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie!" _Trixie cried out, more closer to whining personally. But she _did_ get ran out of town.

"But what about that thing over there?" Sapphire whispered to Trixie. "Do you think we can trust it?"

"Of course! Michael took on a Timber Wolf all by himself! And carried me here!" Trixie exclaimed. "Of course we can trust him. Although he seems to be asleep."

"No, just thinking." I responded still staring into the fire. "I'm just coming to terms with the possibility of never seeing friends, home and family again. That's all." I said trying not to sound like a crying moron. "But I'll get over it. Eventually." I added. The room went silent as my words sank in. The fire had burned down to embers but with a good breath I set it ablaze again. It also blew some ash into my eyes, a familiar discomfort. Sapphire placed a comforting hoof on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Even if you can't go back, you'll always be welcomed here." She said cheerfully. I smiled back hopefully. OK, maybe it won't be so bad here.

I curled up as best to accommodate my aches. The most bizarre thing that helped me sleep was listening to Trixie breathe while she slept. Slept crept on me like a cat would suddenly and unexpectedly. Dreams were always strange for me. I either didn't have any and just float in the void of my mind fully aware of the passage of time or I had some crazy ones which made no sense. Void dreams were more common that not.

The dawn jabbed it's unwanted fingers into my eyes disturbing me from my sleep. The light was so sudden I jerked my head back hitting something and causing a painting to hit my head.

"And the fingers of dawn has a hammer to boot!" I thought miserably rubbing my head. I looked at what hit me, another half finished painting of some pony I don't know. I put it back on its resting place without a thought.

I slipped into my now dried clothes, which smelled delightfully of campfire ash, and looked around. Trixie and Sapphire Hoof were nowhere to be found all except for a note on the door.

"Out to pick up more canvas frames and medicine. Be back soon 3 Sapphire." She actually wrote that. Well that's fine gives me time to poke around the kitchen.

My heart fell into the abyss that resided in my stomach when I found no meat anywhere. Come to think about it, there was no refrigerator in the room. Only endless amounts of plants and salad goods. As strange as it was I resigned to a vegetarian breakfast. Karma can be a very, very cruel mistress. Then again it made sense that they would only eat plants. It would be kinda freaky if they did eat meat. The images of Sapphire Hoof covered in blood eating some unrecognizable lump of meat would haunt me for the rest of the day.

Sometimes, I really hate my imagination.

There was also no salad dressing to cover the bowl of leafy greens in. so I made a very fruit orientated salad and tried very hard not to think of the image I had conjured and failing miserably. "No silverware either." I thought as I closed another drawer with a sigh. Right why _would_ they have silverware they don't have _thumbs_!

I heard the door open followed by several hoof beats. "Trixie I said you didn't have to come along. You should be taking it easy anyway." Sapphire scolded.

"The _Great _and _Powerful Trixie_ doesn't let simple bruises get in the way of daily life." Trixie boomed into the house making me jump a little. "But I do need to rest my hoofs from all that walking you made me do!" she finished accusingly

"It was across the street. . ." I heard Sapphire sigh deeply as she carried paper sacks into the room I was eating breakfast. "Oh! Good morning." She said as the bags floated around me to set on the other end of the small circular table.

"Good morning." I replied still a little tired. I put my palm on my chin and twisted my neck in attempts to get rid of the pain in my neck from sleeping of the floor. The series of cracks and pops coming from my neck terrified the light tan unicorn as she rushed to my side checking my neck.

"_Ohmygosh!_ Did you break your neck! Why would you do that!" She exploded in concern taking me by surprise while her hooves quickly checked my head making sure I didn't break anything.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! Really I am." I cried out from under the sudden outburst. Sapphire, satisfied that I wasn't broken, began to scold me that I might do some serious damage to my neck since I wasn't a qualified chiropractor, a doctor to fix your back and the long lasting injuries I might acquire from "adjusting" my neck. I sat there finishing my breakfast while listening to her scolding.

When she turned away from me to put away her groceries I saw a strange tattoo on her flank; it was a paint brush with paint splattering a blank canvas.

"So where did you get that tattoo?" I asked pointing at her flank.

"That's my cutie mark, I got it when I learned what my special talent is." She answered. "Although I love being a painter it doesn't make as much Bits as you would think, so I work at the clinic in Ponyville part time."

Bits must be what they use for money, well at least it isn't something silly like bottle caps! Trixie wobbled in with an annoyed grimace.

"I have a splitting headache, Sapphire. I really would like it if you kept it down. What could he possibly do that would make you screech like that." I twisted and repeated the quick succession of cracks and pops from my neck. Trixie's eyes widened and gasped loudly letting the large pointy hat slump over her eyes.

"Trixie! I'm alright! All my joints are kinda creaky." I said between laughing. Something bopped me in the head fairly hard. Sapphire stood there with a rolled up newspaper and a disapproving look.

"What did I just get done telling you?" She said irritated.

"Don't pop your own neck?" I answered still with a smile on my face.

"That's right." She said and bopped me again for good measure. I got up and cleaned the bowl I was eating out of and put it back and returned to the living room to put my boots back on. Trixie sat on the couch next to me. Well, okay "sitting" may not be the correct word for resting herself on the couch but for lack of better word I'll stick with it. Looked like she was resting her haunches or flanks on the couch at least.

"Hey, Trixie." I asked with a concerned tone.

"What." She replied flatly.

"What do I do now. I'm a human in a pony world." I said slightly put out. "Where would I fit in?"

"Yes, The _Great_ and _Powerful_ _Trixie_ will solve your little problem." She declared while briefly holding her head. "Ah, of course. You will serve _me _and be part of my show." She exclaimed like she had a brilliant idea. I looked at Trixie like she was crazy but thought better about it, I guess being part of a on the road carnival _did _sound like fun! And I could go places without a fancy reason.

"So, what _can_ you do?" Trixie asked quizzically. I gave it some thought, what would ponies find entertaining? I mean, sure I'm pretty weird but they have magic. What could top that? Other than just a freak show attraction I had no idea.

"Well who else is in this road show?" I asked quizzically. Trixie's eyes drooped and looked kinda sad.

"Just me." she said quietly. I blew a lungful of air out thoughtfully.

"I don't have magic so I can't help in that department," I said sadly I looked Trixie over and my eyes rested on a fading bruise and like a bolt of lightening I got an idea. "A body guard!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet. And slamming my head on the short ceiling.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Trixie asked flinching at the sudden noise.

"Ouch! The last time you went somewhere and thrown out you got hurt pretty badly. What if you had someone to protect you from that? Or on the road?" I explained excitedly. "You saw what I did to that Timber Wolf! Just imagine what I could do with a real weapon!"

"What do you mean a _real_ weapon? What is a weapon?" Trixie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"A weapon is a tool of defense but not like a shield or armor. It's something you can use to strike back at your opponent." I answered.

"How is that supposed to help _my_ show?" She asked impatiently. I visually deflated and unceremoniously fell into the couch. I racked my brain for a while longer still drawing a blank. Mentally kicking myself for being for losing my composure right then.

I chuckled and admitted defeat. "I guess it's the freak show for me." I admitted with sarcastic cheer. Trixie groaned while holding her head with both hooves now.

"Why do you have to talk so loud!" She practically growled. "You will do whatever I tell you to do. Got it?" Well I wasn't going to argue with her. However I was growing concerned about her headache. I got up to find Sapphire about getting Trixie something for her pain. The house was quiet other than Trixie's soft moaning and Sapphire was probably in the other room. And yet, my teeth are on edge and my heart just won't stop pounding. I suppose this is anxiety?

The uneasy feeling wouldn't let up, I forced my breathing to slow and my steps to be quieter. I cautiously crept back into the kitchen and saw Sapphire Hoof fussing over salves and tonics. She was trying to make some brew and overhead some of hear near silent muttering.

". . .A concussion. . .internal bleeding? nah. . . rising fever. . ."

"Will she really be OK?" I asked failing to keep the edge off my voice. Sapphire jumped at my voice and looked at me. "Don't sneak up on me," she gently chided me. "She'll need rest for sure but we need to watch her in case her cold gets worse." If all she had was just a cold, so why do I feel on edge? Sapphire turned her head and levitated the medicine into the front room. Feeling embarrassed for my behavior and mentally kicking myself for good measure. Sapphire woke Trixie and placed the cup in her hooves. Trixie made a face when she sipped on the brew.

"Ugh! Sapphire this is disgusting!" Trixie whined pitifully

"If you want to get better then you'll need to drink this." Sapphire coaxed.

"Your potions always make me sleepy though." Trixie shot back.

"That's just to numb the aches." Sapphire said defensively. After a few moments Trixie fell asleep. "How far is Ponyville." I asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, a few hours if you catch the train there. Closer to a whole day or two if you walked it." Sapphire mused. "Why?" She asked flatly.

"Just trying to piece together a mental map." I answered still on edge. Sapphire made a show about walking over and placing a hoof on my forehead. "Hmm." She mused. "Just as I feared. Cabin fever. It's almost evening now and you've been cooped in here pacing all day." She began to nudge me to the door. "I think all that you need is to stop worrying and walk around. Go out and meet some new ponies." I spun around and gripped her head in my hands to stop Sapphire from pushing me. Did I sleep `till noon!

"Hey! Human remember! How would they react?!" I demanded obviously panicked.

She wiggled out of my hands and spoke patiently. "Look meeting new ponies can be very nerve wracking but you are letting your fears get the best of you. Everypony here is very friendly." She insisted and when I went to dodge her horn glowed. Next thing I know I was dumped outside with the door closed. The sun was at an angle slanting right into my eyes. How did the time slip by me this quickly?

Well several ponies were staring at me with wide eyes. I blinked a few times and decided to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I stood up dusted my pants, picked a direction, waved at the ponies and started walking. I was halfway down the street when I remembered I only saw Sapphires house in last night torrent of rain. Feeling like the perfect fool I went down the same street again. I tried to avoid eye contact with anypony. The town was very pretty none the houses looked the same as if the architect was trying to give each house a theme. After a while of awkward waves and stares I found a bench and sat down taking in the sun set.

My stomach growled loudly making me jump and become aware of my hunger. Truth be told I wasn't looking forward to another salad meal. I needed something with meat. Wow that sounded sinister I thought in hindsight. Regardless of what these ponies ate I needed something different. If memory serves correctly peanut butter has protein, or was that a rumor? My train of thought was interrupted by someone crying. I looked around and saw a small pony looking around lost while crying. I looked around for the small ponies parents but the sun had settled blanketing the land in cool darkness.

"Poor thing is probably lost." I thought sadly.

"_At least its closer to home than I am_." I stood up and walked over to the crying pony. The pony had a nice teal coat with a rather pale mane with orange eyes.

"Yo," I said getting its attention. "Are you lost?" The pony's eyes widened at me but nodded its head. "Hey, we have something in common. I'm lost too." I said cheerfully. The small pony sniffled in response looking at me wistfully.

"M-my name is Icecube." The small pony said. I knelt down and ruffled its mane.

"My name is Michael." I answered with a smile. "And I'm here to help you." We both got up and began to wander around town. I saw a Pegasus zip around with a lighter in its mouth lighting the lamps. It zipped by me too quickly to ask it anything and there was no one else walking around at this time. I looked down at the Icecube and noticed that it was starting to fall asleep while walking. Mental note: ask Sapphire Hoof how to identify gender on ponies because they all look the same to me!

"Hey Icecube, do you know a unicorn called Sapphire hoof?" I asked gently.

"Hmm?" Icecube said tiredly.

"Sapphire Hoof. Do you know her?" I asked again.

"Yes." Icecube answered.

"Well lets go to her maybe she can get in touch with your parents." I answered.

We retraced my step until we got to Sapphires house. Or what I hoped was Sapphires house. I opened the door and was relieved when I saw the random unfinished paintings around the room.

"C'mon Icecube everything will be OK now." I encouraged. I looked around for Sapphire and found her in the kitchen using her horn to levitate a pencil doing some paperwork of some kind.

"Hey Sapphire," Sapphire perked up at her name and looked over to me and looked down to Icecube. "This is Icecube and is in need of help."

"I think he does. it's almost his bedtime." She said quietly. She walked over and unburied a phone from a pile of papers. And began dialing something, satisfied that she was on it and did know the pony's parents.

I sat down next to Trixie making sure not to disturb her sleep. Icecube dragging its hooves came over and struggled onto the couch and onto my lap. I could hear Sapphire talking in the other room and the smell of the fire's ashes made me drowsy.

"I see you made a friend." Sapphire said suddenly next to me with a grin. I jumped a little making me shake Icecube a bit. OK I had that coming I guess I thought bitterly.

"It was an accident." I replied sarcastically. Sapphires grin widened into a smile.

"Of course it was." She said bopping me gently. "His parents should be by soon." I looked to Icecube and sighed outwardly. My stomach practically roared at me making Icecube jump up looking around worriedly.

"Sorry that was my stomach. I need to go eat dinner, or supper. Whatever that last meal of the day is called." I blathered sliding Icecube into my place as I got up. I walked over into the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry for food. "Hey Sapphire, do you have anything with protein?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I have some eggs." She offered but I got the feeling it was a very weird question to ask. She found a carton of eggs and placed it on the table. I took them and cleaned off the stove and began to cook the eggs and looked around for spice.

"What in Celestia's name are you doing?!" Sapphire exclaimed rushing over to see me crack eggs into the pan.

"I'm cooking eggs." I said bewildered.

"You can't eat that! Not like that! Eggs are used to make cakes and bread!" She tried to explain to me and trying to take the pan away.

"This is how humans eat eggs!" I countered. "You don't get teeth like these by eating vegetables!" I snapped then showed my teeth. This probably was the dumbest thing I did since I got here. She used her magic to jerk my mouth wider as she stared at the canines in my mouth.

"Then you eat meat! But I saw you eat salad earlier!" She said alarmed.

"Hu`ans are o`ni`ores! `oth ani`als and ve`eta`les are equally edi`le!" I said my with mouth cranked open while keeping the eggs on the fire.

"What in Celestia's name is that smell!" Trixie cried out from the other room.

"Michael is cooking eggs!" Sapphire called out.

"Are we interrupting something Sapphire?" Said a new voice. Icecube's parents at the door with hoofs over there noses while I stood there with my mouth wrenched open and kitchen in near disarray. I began to flush a deep red and flicked Sapphires horn, which disrupted her levitation. Sapphire galloped to the ponies and levitated Icecube over to them.

Icecube's parents made a gesture toward me and Trixie leaped to the chance to announce her great achievement. I sat in the kitchen and ate my eggs while I watched as Icecube left with his parents but not before wiggling a hoof in goodbye to me. Sapphire turned to me and looked shocked that I was eating the eggs and began to move to me. I shoved the remaining of the eggs into my mouth chewed twice and swallowed painfully before she could force them out of my mouth.

Sapphire looked kinda mad and disgusted now.

"I can't believe you ate that." She said disbelief heavy in her voice.

"It was very delicious." I smirked back. Sapphire opened up several windows in attempt to air the room out. I turned around and an apple was shoved in my mouth with a very cross looking Trixie.

"Your breath smells terrible. So you'll eat this apple to cover it up!" Trixie ordered. Fine with me I was still hungry.

Well since the smell was on my clothes and ponies have a better sense of smell or so said Sapphire I was thrown outside to sleep. OK I probably deserved this too. Still this was going to be a rough night. I found a shed in her backyard with, surprise surprise, gardening tools.


	3. A Test of Trust

**Chapter 3 **

_**A Test of Trust**_

A bag seed served as a pillow and a rough wool blanket to sleep with. I guess this is what it's like to be "in the dog house" kinda. I fell back into the void and waited for the dawn. Or I would have waited for the dawn if it didn't start raining again. The thunder crashes were so much louder in here than it was inside Sapphire's house. Water dripped onto my face no matter where I laid myself.

Was it any wonder why I was grumpy in the morning? I walked out of the shed still soaked and stomped all the way to the forest and released some steam by using a stick to ravage the underbrush.

"Freaking Sapphire! Stupid Trixie!" I growled as flowers and tree limbs were broken off in my fury. "Maybe I'll sleep better in this forest than in your home! Ever thought of that!" I snarled uselessly into the forest the branch snapped in half when I struck at a tree.

I discarded the broken branch and ripped a new one off. I continued my tantrum, not because I was angry but because it felt good. The feeling of uneasiness that had plagued me the day before was being vented out in my strikes as it led me deeper and deeper into the woods. Striking harder and harder at anything that could be damaged. Flowers, weeds, tall grasses it didn't matter to me. My anger still burned hotly within my aching heart.

I found a stream or clear running water and drank tentatively out of it. I stared at the sky watching the clouds drift by and calmed down. Finding my way back to town was pretty easy, just follow my path of carnage. I took a few steps and decided not to return to town right away, so I took my time getting back. There were no birds singing so it was pretty serene and quiet.

"Michael!" I heard someone call from a distance disrupting the spell. Sounded a lot like Sapphire I thought bitterly. The thought of hiding out here for a while longer tempted me pretty hard but I was getting tired of being out here anyway. She was staying to my path so we met up rather quickly.

"Sapphire, I'm over here!" I called out revealing where I was. Sapphire looked happy and relieved but I was soon assaulted by lectures about wandering into forests by yourself amongst a hundred other things. I let her words fly over my head while we made our way back home. "Do you even know what time it is!" Sapphire demanded as she shoved me.

"Nope." I answered dryly.

"It's past noon!" She snapped not wanting to let me off the hook. "Trixie wanted to practice a magic trick with you and you weren't there!"

"How dreadful." I replied not really caring. Sapphire smacked me with a overhanging branch.

"Now you see here! Human or not, Trixie is your friend! And friends do not let each other down!" She yelled at me. I glared down at Sapphire still sore about sleeping the shed.

"Do friends toss each other into the rain to sleep in the shed? And furthermore who said we were friends? Because I didn't think I did." I snarled hotly at Sapphire. "It's fine, really!" I went on _my _rant. "We probably are too different. I need to eat a diverse diet, which includes meat! But you know, it _was_ inconsiderate of me to cook it in your house without your permission! So lets forget the whole mess and move on!" I snapped fiercely. Sapphire looked visibly hurt and turned her head away from me as we made our way back home in silence.

When we got back Trixie was staring at an apple but seemed to be in distress. Sapphire shoved me toward Trixie while she went into her house. I went up and watched what she was doing.

"So are you trying to beat this apple in a staring contest?" I asked.

"No you _imbecile!_ The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie_ is trying to levitate this apple! Not having a contest with it!" She snapped at me. "And where have _you_ been! Aren't you supposed to be serving your Summoner!?"

"I'm going to ignore the servitude part." I snarled. "Are you having a problem with using your magic?" I asked trying to reign some composure and show at least some concern.

"No!" Then she looked around then lowered her voice to a hushed yell. "OK yes you caught me. Happy now? Ever since I cast that spell to summon you I can't do a lick of magic!" I sighed deeply and sat down at the table grabbing the apple and taking a bite out of it ignoring Trixie's glare.

"How do you normally restore your magic? Through a gem or a potion?" I asked trying to focus on Trixie's sudden lack of magic.

"This never happened to me before! I've also never heard of this happening to anypony else either!" She talked like she was speaking to a moron, all high and mighty. However I didn't know a thing about magic so she probably was talking to a moron. Trixie continued to complain about her ailment but I was to focused on the crunchy sweetness that this plump red apple was. I swear this thing had honey or something in it!

"Well?" Trixie got my attention and I realized I hadn't heard a single word she said. I tossed the apple core to the side and clapped my hands together.

"Well, I know nothing about magic nor its inner workings. Plainly put, I don't know what's wrong. But I know where we can start," I paused for effect. "Sapphire's a nurse. Maybe she can help."

"No. Absolutely not! She'll only give me more medicine and sleepy tonics!" Trixie stamped a hoof in the dirt.

I sighed and looked up into the sky watching little forms of pegasus' flying through he sky. Well, maybe she can't do magic but who says we had to? A grin slid across my face as my mind began to race with magic tricks I remember seeing on T.V. Then I remembered I had no idea how they did it.

"Trixie, we can still perform without magic. We just need to use some tricks. That's all." I offered but it only made her angrier.

"NO! I, The _Great _and _Powerful Trixie_! Will not! I repeat, will not stoop down to mere common tricks! Magic must be involved if I am to prove my magical might!" Trixie yelled at me and jabbed a hoof at my chest. "This is _your_ fault! So _you_ fix it!" She hissed at me. I was already in a bad mood and trying to reign myself in but this was it. I slammed my forehead into hers trying to avoid her horn and glared into her dull violet eyes.

"_My_ fault! Who was the incapable pony that stole me from my home! Family! And life! Couldn't have been you!" I snarled at her but she kept her ground however her eyes betrayed her.

A magic field wrapped around the two of us and separated us, I looked to see a very irritated Sapphire standing there. "Honestly, the two of you, I leave for five minutes and you're at each others throats!" She snapped at us. "So tell me what are you fighting about. I thought you were friends." She added bitterly. We both fell silent at her scolding. I did save Trixie's life the other day I guess that has to count for something.

"I've lost my magic power." Trixie admitted stubbornly then she turned to me and mumbled what I think was an apology directed to me.

"What do you suggest?" I asked Sapphire Hoof exhausted.

"You could always look for the Alicorn Amulet." Sapphire stated which made Trixie face hoof.

"That's a fairy tale." Trixie said with clear disappointment.

"So was the Mare in the Moon. And She's back, so who's to say it doesn't exist." Sapphire reasoned. "Besides you two," She gave both of us a sharp look. "Need to work together if you want to solve your problems."

I tried my hardest not to gag because all Trixie seems to talk about is herself. Standing this close to her though I could still see the cuts and bruises and I couldn't stay mad at her, not after what she'd been through.

"Where can we find this amulet?" I asked interested in this tale.

"Well, the tale said it was lost in Courage's Folly. The Amulet could cure any magical ailment. But the tale as very vague about _who_ it belonged to." Sapphire explained.

"That's all great to know but where is Courage's Folly." I said growing a little impatient.

"Supposedly it doesn't exist. However I know the forest near here south of the Everfree forest doesn't have a name. Whenever I inquire about it I get told not to worry about it." Sapphire offered.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well," Sapphire began to look nervous. "There are noises in the forest at night. And when I went to explore with a friend of mine we found the ruins. Courage's Folly was aptly named we ran before we could even get to the door."

Sapphire shook as if she was reliving the memory. But if she thought it was so terrifying why is she telling us? Trixie must have thought so she practically exploded.

"I never heard about this! I asked several times what happened! Why are you telling us now!" Trixie demanded but seemed extremely concerned at the same time. "Short Stacks was in a coma for a year! He's still in the hospital in a full body cast!And you never told anypony what happened! Why?!"

"Because I didn't want you going there alone!" Sapphire cried out. "I know you would have gone there to give them a talking to! But you would have ended up like him or worse!

"Why do you think I can do it now _without_ my magic of all times!" Trixie said totally sure that Sapphire had lost her mind.

I took a few steps back not wanting to get involved in this fight. Sapphire stuck a hoof out at me and her voice wobbled.

"Because he has the same look in his eyes as _they_ did." She softly said. The words sliced through me so viciously I thought I was bleeding. I stared in disbelief at Sapphire while she wouldn't even look at me. Trixie led Sapphire into the house to get her some water. I went to the shed to give Sapphire some space from me and to look for something. The shed door creaked open and the musty smell drifted out. The shelves had been lined with small hoof tools like grass scissors, shovels, little hoof rake thing, nothing that could be used as a decent weapon. Whatever is in Courage's Folly must be dangerous if I remind Sapphire of them. I found a shovel but the handle was not made for human hands. Wait! I remember finding knives in Sapphires kitchen when I was looking for food! Those will do.

I wandered around the yard for a few minutes before going inside. Trixie was packing saddlebags for the trip: food, blankets and a few bottles of red shimmering liquid. Sapphire was talking to Trixie begging her not to go just yet. Trixie countered that the amulet might be the only thing to help to get her magic back. I walked into the kitchen and located a suitable knife. I couldn't find a comfortable way to hold the knife's handle so I took a rag and wrapped the handle. It didn't have a sheath so I would have to figure something out for that.

"You really do have their eyes when you hold that knife." Sapphire said nervously. I jumped startled out of my focus. Exactly how long had she been standing there. "I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. The time you stared into the fire. And earlier when you yelled at me. That's when I really noticed." I smiled as pleasantly as I could. "Just, make sure she comes back safely OK? Promise me." She said forcefully. I doubt a normal promise will suffice given her stance on me now. Perhaps something poetic? I knelt to one knee and racked my brain for something epic.

"I swear to you, Sapphire Hoof, that I will guard Trixie or die trying." I intoned trying my best to sound sincere. "Oh, I'll be borrowing your knife here. I couldn't find anything useful in the shed." I added standing back up and took another look around the room trying to take in all the details. I walked into the living room and saw Trixie ready to go. Tightening the saddlebags to her back with a fierce look to her eyes. The tension rose again within me as I remembered the lone Timber wolf. The adrenaline, fear, pain, and the prospect of doing something similar all over again.


	4. Can You Swallow Your Fear?

**Chapter 4 **

_**Can You Swallow Your Fear?**_

"Are you absolutely sure you want to leave right now? We can spend the rest of today to prepare and leave in the morning." I tempted Trixie but there was determination in her eyes like a fire.

"No. We leave now! My magic is on the line here and another chance to prove I _am_ the greatest in the land." Trixie declared confidence flowing from her. She put her wizardly hat on and trotted out the door into the afternoon sun. I gripped my knife tighter I gave Sapphire an encouraging smile and followed Trixie.

The trip to the forests edge seemed to take an eternity. And yet standing before the edge I heard no birds singing. The forest inside looked dark and sinister with unknown dangers. And here I am standing here with only a knife to defend Trixie and myself with. Even with the sinister look the forest seemed to call to me, like a sirens call. The tension I felt the other day began to rise within me.

"We can still go ba-"

"NO! The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie_ will not run from a silly forest! If your scared than run back to Sapphire!" Trixie interrupted me and stepped boldly into the forest. The only sound in the forest was the lonely crickets filling the air with their noise. The deeper we went into the forest the darker it got. Shadows began to make me even more on edge when they began to shift. The color of green flashed at the corner of my eyes but when I focused nothing was there. I tested the edge of my knife against the underbrush when it got thick and there was no way around. For a knife it did the job decently it still however take a while. While swinging the knife through a overgrowth it got stuck in something solid. I peeled back the vines and there was a sign posted here. The paint was faded but by some magic the sign shimmered a dull green.

The letters were written in another language than my own. Trixie had to read the sign for me and her expression seemed to relax a bit.

"It says, abandon all courage and turn back." Trixie read aloud.

"Sounds like a dare to me." I said with a wry grin. The forest was having an effect on the both of us. The shadows that played at my vision was maddening because each movement could be a Timber Wolf tracking us. The air was still here like a line where the wind dare not cross.

"Do you think I'm incapable?" Trixie asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked not hearing what Trixie mumbled.

"I said, do you think I'm incapable?" Trixie asked more fiercely. A pang of guilt hit me over the head like a hammer.

"No, I don't. I was mad earlier and I'm sorry for saying that." I apologized. Another shadow played at the edge of my vision. I swear they're getting closer! A knife wasn't very much at all so I snapped a branch off from the overgrowth and began whittling one end. Trixie let out a sigh and shook her head..

"Good. You were wrong to doubt the might of Trixie! Even for a moment." She informed me cheerfully. I wanted to bop her on the head at least once for that remark.

"Do the shadows seem to move? Or is it just me?" I asked aloud.

"I haven't seen anything move Michael. It's just you. Oh! I think I can see the ruins of Courage's Folly! Hurry now!"

The structure had been a fort but the battlements lay crumbling and scattered. Stone melted in places where spells must have been discharged. The fort itself was made of dull dark crystals with spikes stretching to the skies. Indeed any flying creatures would have wanted to keep clear of this thing. And in the distance I could hear mocking laughter chanting something I couldn't make out. The noise seemed to be coming from inside the fort and getting louder. A shadow moved in the corner of my eye again but it was within arms reach.

I jumped hard and turned to the movement swinging my knife out and cutting a few leafs. Feeling like a fool I shook myself and chuckled at my jumpy nerves. I bumped into Trixie drawing me back to attention.

"Something wrong Trixie? Why did you stop?" I asked irritated that she stopped here. Trixie sniffled and began to shiver and began to say something about a Twilight Sparkle and a Ursa minor. I got in front of her and her eyes had turned green with some purple smoke leaking from them. She was looking at a red gem embedded into the wall.

"Michael? Why are you leaving? N-no stop laughing. Stop laughing!" Trixie raved at the gem. What sort of insanity is locked this gem? I grabbed Trixie and pulled her into the door way. The spell was broken when eyesight was lost.

"What? Where did?" Trixie stammered looking around the new room.

"Some sort of magical trap. What's an Ursa minor?" I asked checking her over.

"Like really big bear made of stars." She answered plainly. The sound of hoof steps made us look at what would live here.

The monsters that stood there looked like other ponies but there was something off about them. Their gray coats are patchy with skin showing, their manes were filthy and caked with something. They lacked lips but they had a mouth full of fangs and they were the ones laughing. Their eyes were evenly glazed white and had a cruel glimmer about them they moved their mouths to speak but all I heard was hissing.

"Twilight! What are _you_ doing here!?" Trixie demanded from the nightmarish creature.

"Trixie, that's not Twilight." I warned raising my knife and spear. "Or I really hope that's not what she looks like." I shook Trixie. More of the beasts came to its side and joined in its grotesque hissing. One of them licked is teeth and began to drool.

"Twilight!? What do you mean! I've been replaced! No one replaces me!" Trixie yelled.

"Hey Trixie how many ponies are there?" I asked readying my knife as the tension began to bubble to dangerous levels. I was already planning where I which one I would attack and where.

"One. Don't tell you can't count." She told me like I was stupid. That was all I needed to know. I ran forward knife and knife out toward its throat. The beasts eyes widened as the knife slid into its flesh the purple smoke poured from its eyes and into my face. I finished sliding the knife around the fiends throat when a piercing pain sparked in my leg as another beast bit into my leg. The knife flashed across its eye as the spear sunk deep into its neck making it release its grip. I rolled over the beasts back and I cranked the spear snapping its neck and breaking the spear.

Trixie stood there talking to ponies that weren't there as the fiends descended on me. I slashed and stabbed at the beasts as best as I could. Adrenaline pumped through my system causing pain to subside from my leg. The beasts were enraged that two of them had died and yet, they didn't approach. They just kept flashing their eyes and hissing at me. Trixie began to scream as one of them approached her.

"NO! Stay away!" Trixie cried out. I grimaced as I charged through their ranks slashing and jumping onto the beasts back. The beast was as short as Trixie and just as well built so my extra weight brought it to its knees as I whipped the knife around its throat. Blood slicked my hands and my leg was beginning to demand my attention. But a red haze drove this wagon as I charged back into the fray landing cuts as well as receiving them.

The standstill happened again, they stood there eyes flashing and purple smoke pouring out from their eyes. This time they seemed scared that whatever they were trying to do wasn't working. Wait, Trixie's eyes did the same thing when she was looking at the gem and now when looking at these things! Where they trying to inspire fear in me?

"Sorry! I'm sorry for failing the entrance exam for gifted unicorns!" Trixie was sobbing into the dirt. "Well they certainly had her under their spell" I thought glumly. Something shiny caught my eye as we circled each other. Behind the beasts there was a sword chained to a pedestal. The hissing was getting more intense as a beast galloped at me. I side stepped its charge and buried the remains of the spear into its chest earning a ear piercing screech. I ran toward the sword with all the strength I got.

The sword's chains had decayed and crumbled in my grasp. The pommel had a clear gem coming to a sharp point with a ruby trapped inside. The hilt guard fanned like butterfly wings, if the wings were smooth and sharpened and stretched over half of the hilt. The blade was black with silver as the sharp edges. What really stood out was the purple crystal cat eye in the cross guard that seemed to stare into your soul. The handle could accommodate both of my hands but I could use one hand with equal skill.

I looked back to Trixie and I saw her surrounded by those things. The purple smoke poured from Trixie's eyes and into their mouths. Oh my god they're eating her! I hefted the new sword and charged at them. I swung at the beast closest to me aiming for the neck. The blade just sailed right on through the beasts neck like it was made of butter! The beasts stopped feasting on her to turn on me. I cleaved a head in two spraying me with their blood. The last one buck me in the stomach sending me to the ground. It took the opportunity and lunged for my throat but I propped the sword up making it impale itself on the blade.

The bugger still lived and tried to snap at my throat, blood and spit splattering my face as it screeched in my face. I let the freak bite my arm so it couldn't bite my neck.

"AAAHHGGG!" I screamed out as it sunk its long fangs into my arm. First rule of fighting: you're going to get hurt, so you must choose where you get hurt. I twisted the blade trying to finish this freak off but it only made it scream more. I let go of the blade and plunged my fingers into its eye socket and ripped it out. The beast wailed in agony but still held on.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE!" I growled it emphasizing each word by punching its throat. The beast eventually stopped moving and just evaporated into smoke.

I tried to sit up but my body became to heavy. There was pain in my stomach and I got to my hands and knees to throw up. I looked around for Trixie and all I saw was the beasts dark green blood with splashes of crimson mingling with it. My leg was still bleeding freely with my arm now. I fell back down in the blood slicked floor. The last of my vision fading along the tension but my promise to Sapphire was still incomplete. Heh, I wonder if their fear magic is finally working against me now dying in a place like this is pretty epic. But it's so cold and no one will no what happened to me.

Something cold poured itself over my wounds and seeped into the very essence of my being. Then I could see a small dull violet light barely lighting my vision.

"The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie_ demands that you get up!" Trixie shouted but seemed to call from the bottom of a well. Something was forced down my throat that tasted horrible! The liquid was cold and brought my pain back in all of its misery.

"Get up!" Trixie was a lot closer now. I opened my eyes and saw Trixie binding my wounds with bandages, empty bottles laid scattered around depleted of its contents. "Good your eyes are open!" Trixie looked relieved and then looked around worried.

"How many?" I choked out.

"What!?" She asked frantically.

"How many of those beasts are there?" I said despite my weak voice. I found my sword laying close to me and picked it up while I got to one knee.

"No I don't see any. NO! Don't move! Your still bleeding, let the potion heal you." Trixie clamored over me. I looked around the ruins trying to see anymore beasts but nothing stirred in the dim glow. Dim glow? I looked to Trixie and saw a dull violet light coming from her horn. The pain was slowly subsiding in my limbs just enough to stand up and use the sword as a cane. The pointed tip sunk into the floor as I leaned on it.

"Look around for the amulet I got your back." I said while looking around the room. I tested my leg and noticed that it didn't flash with pain anymore. I walked around with Trixie making sure she didn't fall into a fear trance. I felt better as time went on and we found an ancient journal. The journal was of some pony cursed by a tyrant called King Sombra. The pony was one of many that had been a "crystal" pony that had been part of a failed rebellion and was cursed to a disgusting shape and couldn't eat food anymore but fed off of ponies.

What she entombed here was Sombra's sword. Apparently it was his most exotic of items but not the strongest. The pony had been carrying the Alicorn Amulet but had to move on and hoped that no one else ever has to know the terror of Sombra. Sadly most of the journal had been written in a secret code except for the first page saying who she/he was and what her/his purpose was. The only thing that came close to names were random shapes: a hoof with wings, a horn with a gem, and what I think is a fish with a wicked smile. The owner signed the journal with a horn with holes in it with a large "C" wrapped around it, which might have been a moon.

"The Alicorn Amulet is real! I knew it! And we took out the jerks that hurt Short Stacks!" Trixie squeed with glee. I still was shaking off the memory of that beast snapping at my neck.

"But what of this blade?" I asked shaking the blade a bit. Trixie flipped through the book and seemed disappointed.

"I'm not finding it here. Perhaps Prince Sombra only used it as an icon?" Trixie mused. Trixie tried to levitate it out of my hand but the purple eye shined violently and caused Trixie to fall down in terror. I quickly covered the eye but stared into the eye on the opposite side of the blade and saw what had terrified her so.

It was the faces of the creature I had killed with it and the agony I could inflict on _Trixie_ if I so wished it. The eye left no detail out, no horrendous option unexplored. I could feel the magic trying to dig into my head like a thousand bugs marching across my brain. I roared out as the blade invaded my mind and searched for something. Even when I threw the sword down and grabbed my head trying to force the blade out. And yet it wasn't trying to take over my mind, it was trying to understand. Visions of a dark unicorn using the sword to strike fear into a crowd of really shiny ponies but never striking out with the sword.

Pain and death must have been a new experience to the blade because it was trying to find more like it within my own mind. Any video game and movie that was even the least bit violent drew its attention. A parade of death and suffering marched through my head as the screams of agony was the music it kept in step with. The worst thing was my own imagination was being used to come up with more of the horror. My voice was the only constant like the beat of a drum of the cacophony that sang inside my head. Then the blade dug deeper to find the "why" of it all and it finally found an answer: to protect someone else despite their fear.

Then the screams began to quiet down and the marching slowed to a halt as the blade left my mind and back into it own body. Amongst the ruined shambles of my mind stained with horror still fresh in my ears and eyes I felt something that it left behind, a message: "I am yours."

I rocked back and forth, gripping my head trying to sort out what happened. I realized that I had been staring into the damned blades crystal eye the whole time. The horror bled away from my eyes and ears as the room came back into focus. The only thing that had changed about the blade was that the gem was now topaz instead of purple. Trixie had the knife that I had brought in her magic and looking at me with terror in her eyes. She said something but the words had been lost to my ears.

"My mind is my own again." My voice quaked and sounded hoarse despite my effort. I glared at the blade in anger and shoved it away from me sliding it a few feet away. I had prepared myself for another barrage of horror at touching it but it remained dormant. I stood up trying to steady myself against the wall and looked down at myself. my clothes were soaked in the beasts blood as well as my own. I fell back to my knees again and tried to throw up again but nothing came up. I got to my feet again and realized Trixie had been saying something to me again.

"Are you even listening to me? Are you OK?" Trixie yelled while drawing the knife closer to me.

"Yes! I am myself again! Are you OK?" I said trying to get Trixie to put down the knife.

"You were screaming and I couldn't get you to stop and whenever I tried to stop you from clawing your eyes and ears out you tried to bite me!" Trixie drew the knife away from me but still kept her distance.

"The sword crawled into my head and toyed with me. Just like the beasts tormented you." I explained. Trixie looked at me skeptically but didn't want to bring up the beasts again. "Any idea where the Alicorn Amulet might be located?" I asked trying to switch the subject.

"No, but I know a small pawnshop had been bragging about having an artifact. I might check there but what if it's like the sword there?" Trixie asked me worriedly.

"That's definitely a risk. But hey! You have your magic back!" I croaked out cheerfully. "And it only took a near death experience to do it!" Trixie began to tear up and yelled at me.

"How can you joke about that! _You_ _were_ the one that almost died! And it would have been my fault!" Trixie screamed at me in rage.

I looked away and found looking back at the blade. I felt drawn to it like a sirens call and I didn't feel tense anymore. When it left my mind it felt like it submitted to me. I'm not dead and what doesn't kill makes you stronger, or that's how the saying went. I walked over to the blade and stood over it.

"What are you doing now? Get away from that thing!" Trixie yelled at me as I curled my fingers around its handle.

"Trixie, this used to be King Sombra's sword right? Isn't that what the journal said? I think it chose a new master." I tried to explain as I held the swords eye to my own and stared into it. The topaz gem didn't even glow to my stare but holding it now the horror in my mind seemed to bleed from my mind and into the gem.

"Your eyes! They're smoking!" Trixie called out to me. I looked into the iris or the gem and Trixie was right. The sword was pulling purple smoke out of my eyes and yet, I wasn't scared. It was pulling fear _out_ of me not _feeding_ off of it.

"Trixie," the words barely audible to my own ears. "we all make choices, right?" Trixie nodded stepping forward to hear me. I gave the sword a few practice swings expecting the visions of horror that never came. "I chose to conquer my fear because I refuse to live in fear. That is what it means to have courage. To do this I must at least learn to control this blade."

I turned to the concerned pony and smiled the best that I could. Lead began to fill my limbs with the sword became very heavy in my hands. My knees protested under my own weight as my eyes began to rebel against me, slamming shut without permission. The sword fell from my grasp clattering to the floor. Trixie quickly closed the distance to catch me as the floor rushed up to me like a long lost lover. As if the sound came from another room I could hear Trixie grumble.

"OK, now I _know_ that Sapphire puts something in her potions!" I chuckled softly as I was losing the fight to stay awake.

"Probably. . ." I chuckled back as the void took me gently in her embrace.

* * *

Sensations pierced my void. It felt like I was being dragged across coarse sandpaper by an invisible leash. The leash was held my a cruel master which choked me with every tug. A hammer crashed against my head periodically like a bored carpenter. Time ceases to hold meaning in the void but this punishment was lasting way too long! The hammer struck my head a few more times before the sand began to rise off the paper and cover my body in its scratchy grip.

"We should be safe here." A uncertain voice pierced the sand and into my ears. The iron doors that replaced my eyelids strained to open with half failure. Trixie floated around in a grayish haze staying near me but whenever she moved, her features blurred. She seemed scared. Her eyes were wide and her breath was racing.

"Why did you have to be so heavy! Now I'm alone and I don't know if I can defend both of us! Wake up!" The frightened pony whispered worriedly to me. What had scared my friend so badly? A thought struggled to escape the foggy depths of my mind to the surface: more of the Fear Beasts. If she gets scared enough they'll sniff us out like dogs. I stretched out and wrapped my arms around Trixie making sure I had one hand covering her sight.

"Shh, sh, shh. No fear here," I whispered tiredly into her ears while struggling with speech. Trixie struggled against me trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I could feel her her heart flutter fiercely against my hand. Concerned that her fear would give us away I continued gently. "Imagine the brilliance of the sun, now feel the breeze in your mane, the roar of the crowd applauding your _great_ and _powerful_ performance. Shh, shh." The words calmed her heart and slowed her staggering breath into a predictable rhythm. "Good," I cooed in her ear. "Do not speak but did you hide us well?" The pony nodded gently in my hand. "Then let's be calm and hold no fear in our hearts. Close your eyes, trust me to protect you and rest so we can leave in the morning." My hand became wet with Trixie's tears as she began to weep in the still silence.

Even though the potions side effects still clogged my veins making my sense sluggish, I still couldn't sleep. My attention was focused on the narrow opening that lead to our small hiding place. The space was barely big enough to hold both of us. I wasn't sure how long Sapphires potion had put me to sleep and there wasn't a way for me to find out without breaking Trixie's calm focus. I'll have to play the waiting game. The only thing I could see from the crack is a wall that was sprayed in blood. She couldn't have dragged me very far if the blood reached this far.

I wasn't very confidant in Trixie's ability to hide and I was still to groggy to dare a venture to retrieve my sword. This game of risk was driving me up what little wall I had in this hole in the wall. Trixie still wept and I began to wonder if she didn't believe I could protect anybody, or pony. "_I will not be ruled by fear!_" I thought angrily in my mind. I shifted Trixie under me as I tried to sneak out. Something bit my hand but it wasn't that hard. I looked back down at Trixie wide awake with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes. I put a finger to my lips and whispered.

"We still need to be very quiet now, I'm going to get that blade. I'll be right back, don't worry I do this kind of thing all the time." I had to lie to her so her confidence wouldn't decay. I peaked around the corner and saw the room was still and quiet and could hear the wind whistle through the cracks in the walls. A low mournful sound very similar to someone crying. The bodies had evaporated into nothingness but the blood remained or was it even blood? The only light came from dark gems embedded into the walls. The blade was in the middle of the room about twenty feet from where we were now.

The distance may very well have been a freaking mile! Important object in the middle of a clear room was screaming "It's a trap!" I almost covered my ears! And yet, if I could get to the blade we would stand a better chance at surviving the night. I tested my body to see if I could manage a mad dash to the sword. I gave the room one last look around easing my own mind for what was to happen. I slipped quietly out of the gap and dropped to my knees trying to hug the floor while making no noise. No sounds were made or any other signs of pursuit. I stood up and quickly sprinted on pained legs to where the sword had fallen and picked it up, ready for battle.

Nothing. Nothing came swooping at me and the only thing I could hear was the wind mournfully whistling and the wheezing gasps of my own breath. I turned in a circle ready to take on whatever came but nothing came. I walked around and picked up Trixie's hat which had been trampled and splattered with blood during my fight. I brushed the dirty hat and tried to make it look more presentable before giving it back to Trixie. In a moment of weakness I put on Trixie's hat just to see what it was like to wear a pointy wizards hat! It didn't fit quite right most hats were like that for me and this one fitted better than most.

I looked at the sword in hand and noticed that the topaz had started to glow faintly. The blade still looked strange and yet holding it now, feeling its weight and handle it felt _right._ I walked back to the hole and called to Trixie.

"All clear." I whispered to Trixie. I put Trixie's hat back onto her head. "I found this out there."

"Thanks." Trixie whispered back. It took us a while to find a comfortable position to sleep and I was able to angle the swords point to the opening just in case.

"You stink." Trixie said a matter of fact.

"It's just the smell of victory. And blood." I teased her rubbing the arm that had been bit which now was a scar. "I have you to thank for this scar. But it's time to sleep now." Trixie grumbled something but obeyed anyway. I felt Trixie fall asleep in my arms but I myself couldn't sleep so I kept vigil as I watched light grow into the morning.

* * *

I rubbed Trixie's back until she woke up. I climbed out of our hiding place and made a walk around the large room to make sure it was clear. Trixie adjusted her large hat to her preference.

"All clear." I said with a little bit of sand now clinging my eyes. The quicker back to Sapphires house the faster I can get proper sleep but not before we looted the rest of this fort! I proceeded up some crumbling stairs in vain. Nothing remained but tattered cloth and ruined books, whoever the mystery owner of the journal stripped this place ages ago.

"I demand that we leave this place_ now!_" Trixie commanded me.

"We got to be sure that we don't miss any treasure." I explained. "Something here might be worth something back in town."

"I don't care. I want to go home with my coat intact!" The small pony countered. I lowered my head in defeat as we left the cursed fort. The forest outside was brighter than what we entered and in the distance we could hear birds singing, bugs chirping and I could see the sky brightening into a more pleasant hue. It was almost as if we dispelled some unpleasant curse from the place.

"Where you come from, is this normal?" Trixie asked me skeptically. I sighed outwardly and chuckled a bit.

"No, not in the slightest. I said that so you wouldn't attract more of those Fear Beasts. I had no clue if they could smell fear or anything." I admitted. Trixie looked shocked and then looked mad pouting almost.

"I can't believe you lied to me." She growled angrily.

"Half lie!" I shot back. "I lied that this was normal to me, not that I would protect you!" I stressed quietly. The walk was filled with a tension I blamed on a bad nights sleep. I took a better look at the blade, the blade itself was fairly wide near the hilt but narrowed into a point and the other end. The golden eye stared back at me and I yawned back realizing how tired I was. I kept looking at Trixie to see if her mood lifted or not, it hadn't.

"What else are you lying about!" Trixie demanded of me suddenly.

"What?" I said surprised by the out burst.

"What else. Are you. Lying about!" Trixie stressed to me. She looked at me mad about something.

"Nothing else." I said simply. Trixie didn't speak to me for the rest of the walk and when we got in sight of Neighbraska she suddenly broke into a gallop leaving me in the dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A Matter of Trust._

I dragged my boots through the town as my strength began to ebb away I barely noticed the ponies staring at me but I did hear a few of there passing whispers.

"Look at it! What do you think happened to it?"

"I don't know-"

"Looks like it picked a fight with something-"

A tiny teal pony got my attention.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I struggled to remember the foals name. It was. . . Cold Scrape? No. that's not it.

"It's me Icecube," oh yeah that was it. "Don't you remember me? You helped me find my parents the other night." That's right, I did that.

"Well, Ice, I went to Courage's Folly and and took this sweet sword from some monsters." I said cheerfully while showing off the blade a little. "Careful, it's sharp at the edges." I warned wearily. The other ponies heard this and almost ran for their lives!

"You're lying! No one comes out of that forest!" A pony accused me.

"I came," I started annoyed that I was being stopped from a nice bed. "I saw," I spoke with a little more force and stared each pony in the eye. "I slaughtered." I finished indifferently leaving the pony a little more pale than before. "Anyway Ice, I am pretty tired. I'll be at going to bed soon, dancing with nightmares makes you lose sleep." I stooped down to pat Icecube on the head and moved past him. I looked at my clothes and saw why they where whispering all around me: I was a freaking mess. Like someone buried me and thought better about and dug me back up just to run me through the mud. My jeans are slashed and torn and my shirt fared no better both stained with blood.

I found myself at Sapphires door just staring at it. My very blood seemed to be replaced with sand weighing my body down while slowing my thoughts to a sluggish crawl. I opened the door and fell unceremoniously onto the couch and fell asleep properly. No dreams visited me but I woke up to a Sapphire standing over me.

"Trixie told me what happened at Courage's Folly." She said calmly. I blinked at Sapphire a few times before I understood what she said.

"Then you know about half of what happened." I responded back still rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I sat up to let Sapphire sit down next to me her eyes were filled with concern and curiosity.

"Then tell me all of it." A simple command really, more akin to a firm coaxing. I breathed in

gathering my thought to begin my tale when my stomach growled viciously like two boulders grinding against each other reminding me that I missed at least two meals to my adventure.

"Could I tell you over dinner or lunch, really any meal that has food with it, please?" I asked with an embarrassed grin. The tan unicorn smiled with a nod and disappeared into the kitchen off to prepare something. A familiar scent flouted into the room but only for a moment: fried eggs!? I thought she hated how that smelled, what happened while I was at that fort!?

I almost stepped on the sword I had dropped the blade next to the couch earlier. I picked up the blade and propped it thoughtfully in a corner. I kicked off my shoes and placed them near the blade as well. I flexed my toes enjoying the sense of freedom and grimacing at the all sores I had collected during my adventure. I stumbled into the kitchen and was the air was full of motion: a salad was being prepared while the table got set for three, pitcher of water poured itself while food dispersed itself. All of it cloaked in a tan magical field. The various floating objects floated around me as I sat myself down and marveled at the magic flowing through the air.

"So, I thought you hate the smell of eggs. I mean you practically threw me out of the house." I asked still a teensy mad about that incident.

"Oh, it's not as bad as the other things I have to prepare for our more exotic patients. The worst smelling food has to be what the griffons eat!" Sapphire joked as the table completed setting itself.

"I have the window open so the smell is being vented outside so I don't mind as much." She explained pointing to a fan powered by, well magic I guess since there was no cord connecting to the wall. "It is a bit early for dinner but with the night you two had you're probably starving." The plate she placed in front of me smelled so wonderful I dug in immediately.

"Trixies out doing a favor for me, if you were wondering but I thought she'd be back by now." Sapphire mused. "But when she does get back we can talk about payment." She added seriously.

I inhaled sharply causing the half chewed eggs to go down the wrong tube. Payment! If I wasn't trying so hard just to breathe right now I would've demanded what I'm supposed to be paying _for_.

"W-what!" I managed to cough out. Man, she could switch moods at a drop of a hat! Surely the safe return of Trixie should account for something! The corners of Sapphires mouth began to twitch and her composure fell apart.

"Don't take it so seriously but really the food comes out of my paycheck. I can make it to my next paycheck if I'm careful now." Sapphire solemnly. "I would like to make a portrait of you and Trixie. She's out to find some suitable canvas for it." I blinked a few times and looked at my food with a new found sense of guilt. "Aw, don't look like that. A meal for a painting, fair right?" Sapphire said patiently. "And I do want to hear your side of the story."

Sapphire listened between my bites with bated breath. Sapphire seemed to go into her own experience when she and Short Stacks went to Courage's Folly. When I came to describe the Beasts that dwell there Sapphires eyes widened in disbelief.

"They didn't look like that! They looked different than that!" Sapphire interrupted.

"Trixie thought she only saw one and it was some pony named Twilight. There had been three and they looked like twisted, nightmarish versions of ponies. I believe I am immune to these mind tricks being human and all. And if you think that's horrible wait you'll hear of what I _did_ to them!" I grinned mischievously. I took an extra long sip on my water and chewed a bit longer on my salad enjoying Sapphires expression similar to a child when your deliberately building suspense.

"Well, what happened!" Sapphire demanded tired of my delay.

"I killed them with the sword that I found in the fort." I said proudly. "They had effectively incapacitated Trixie so I had to intervene," I explained. "which reminds me. I lost the knife I borrowed, sorry." I added apologetically.

Sapphire sat there and simply blinked and looked to my left forearm and leg.

"So those stains aren't mud, are they?" Sapphire asked worried for what the answer could be.

"Well some of it," I admitted. "Most of it was their blood. But some of it is mine also," The look on Sapphires face was shocked but trying to understand. "Trixie was in trouble and I didn't want her to end up like Short Stacks!" I angrily defended myself.

"N-no, I'm glad that you protected her. It's still a little much for me to take in, that's all." Sapphire drew circles on the table while her eyes darted about. "My visit with Short Stacks didn't end up nearly as happy. I wish you had came here a few years ago, things might've been different. . ." Sapphire trailed off sadly.

"I didn't choose to come here. Now don't get me wrong, I love magic with every fiber of my being. I wish I could use it but Trixie is the one that summoned me here." I shrugged. "Maybe I can go visit Short Stacks, tell him some good news about that place. Or you can, you work there." I pointed out.

"Speaking of Trixie, she told me that you told a lie." Sapphire became serious again. I felt like she hit me with a broom over the head.

"Oh, yeah. . . that." I said still irritated at myself for that. "I said it to keep her calm. I had no idea how many there were or if they could track fear by smell!" I said defensively.

"That may be so but I understand that since you're human and don't know about a few things." Sapphire explained gently. "But I'm not going to let this slide by. Honesty is part of the Elements of Harmony. There are six of them but they are all very important to have: Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter," I snickered and she stared me down with such intensity that I fell silent immediately. "Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Magic. It's important to live with each in your life. And when Trixie comes back I want you to apologize to her."

"I tried but she didn't listen to me!" I said frustrated.

"Did you explain why you did it, like how you explained it to me?" Sapphire questioned with a knowing tone. I just glared back not wanting to speak now. "From that look I suppose you did. When she comes back, I want to hear the apology. K?" She said getting a nod out of me before going off to prepare her paints or something.

While I was chewing in silence I noticed a newspaper on the table. "Well might be able to brush up on my current events." I thought moodily. The front page held the image of a castle built into a mountain side. The photo was taken with excellent taste and quality but the castle was inside a huge transparent bubble. I looked at the head lines to see what the story was about but it was written in the same language that warning sign was written in. I flipped through the paper and looked for the comics in the paper and enjoyed trying to comprehend the shenanigans of the comically drawn ponies.

Even though it was incredibly silly I really enjoyed coming up with reasons and dialogue for these random ponies.

"I thought you didn't know how to read." Trixie said with a sneer. I looked up and saw Trixie levitating some fresh paints and a large picture frame. I sighed outwardly and put the paper down still put off that Trixies mood hadn't changed. I stood up and cleared my place at the table and did the dishes, for a place that had no electricity the plumbing worked just fine. I was only delaying my apology but I needed to think of something to say to make up for it. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of a decent apology because for me talk is cheap but actions speak much louder. Yet again, I don't know what she likes or would like to go do. I have no money to speak about either, offer services? No, she probably wouldn't believe that either.

The dishes were done quicker than what I had thought they would take. I could hear Sapphire and Trixie talking in the other room. Arguing about the painting sapphire wanted to do.

"No! I don't want to stand around holding still for that long!" Trixie whined.

"Got any bits on you from your great performances?" Sapphire asked.

"No." Trixie admitted. "But I'll get some soon!"

"I heard that the rock farm is looking for help." Sapphire offered. "You need a consistent job. This one can give you that."

"NO! I love performing! And I hate rocks! I won't stop trying to become the greatest unicorn in all of Equestria!" Trixie cried out. I took a breath and walked into the the hornets nest.

"And what do you want!?" Trixie yelled at me tears in her eyes. "You here to tell me to get a better job too!"

"No, I wanted to say I'm sorry for lying to you." Trixie opened her mouth to sneer at me. "No, let me finish. You don't have to see me ever again." Trixie merely curled her lip in disgust at me but kept quiet. "I'm sorry for lying to you and there's nothing I can say to make things better. So let's pose for this painting and we can be off our separate ways, unless you know of a way that I can do to redeem myself."

Trixie pouted at me giving me a hard glare. "The picture can serve as proof for your great act of summoning me at least." I added averting my eyes since I couldn't hold Trixies glare for any longer. Trixie quickly took an interest in the picture and agreed to posing for it at least. The idea was simple: Trixie and I would stand close to each other while Trixie lowered her head and make her horn glow staring menacing to the left while I stood ready to strike with the sword in the opposite direction. Sapphire adjusted the two of us until she was happy with the image which ended that the two of us were standing really close to each other.

"Shouldn't I clean myself up first?" I asked aware of my filthy clothes.

"No, this will add realness to the picture!" Sapphire explained. I glanced at Trixie but she had already cleaned up since she got into town. Sapphire readied her paints and easel and begun painting. My thoughts began to drift as I begun to wonder on where I was going to go. I guess I could find more of these forts and see if I can't find more of these treasures. No, while adventuring is fun and _is_ my favorite theme for games and movies adventurers tend to have short life spans. I might get a job at a rock far- wow this blade is getting heavy! My legs began to quake beneath me and it's only been like what? Five minutes?

"Did you two hear what's going on in Canterlot?" Sapphire asked behind her painting.

"No." Trixie and I spoke in unison.

"Well the captain of the guard and Princess Mi amore Cadenza are getting married! Isn't that exciting!" Sapphire cheerfully.

"Sapphire this is supposed to be an epic painting not a wedding portrait." I reminded her. I heard Trixie choke back a laugh.

"Of course not! It's not just the wedding that makes it exciting. Princess Celestia had the captain put a force field around all of Canterlot and won't accept the general public to witness this grand occasion! Only letting in specific ponies that are friends or family in. And they aren't saying why they added extra security!" Sapphire whined. "Not that I could attend anyway." She added glumly.

"Sounds like your "Princess" doesn't want you to know that there is something that could pose a threat to her." I said trying to hold the sword without shaking.

"What? Don't you have Princes' or princess' where you come from." Sapphire asked offended at my sarcastic emphasis.

"Probably a bit of human history you _don't_ want to hear." I stated firmly.

"Why would you think They're hiding something." Sapphire pressed. I kept my silence since I was trying to focus on keeping my body completely still and the last thing I needed was a argument. After what seemed to be like an hour or two Sapphire called for a break. My joints creaked and cracked wildly as my stiff limbs had the freedom of movement again and without a thought I adjusted releasing several more cracks.

"AH!" Sapphire yelped making me flinch. "What have I told about doing that! Doesn't that hurt!?" She continued to yell at me.

"No, not for me at least. I'm just naturally noisy, that's all." I said trying to pass it off with a wave. Sapphire gave me a stern look but rolled her eyes and chuckled. "If you say so."

Trixie and Sapphire retired to the kitchen while Trixie ate her dinner. I wandered about still working the kinks out of my joints and found myself staring at the unfinished painting. The general color of the background is there, a grainy gray near the bottom and lighting to a pale yellow near the top. Our shapes were there, not yet defined and details not added but compared to the other paintings laying about this one was closer to being finished. Even so, she has accomplished what I could do in an hour or two what I can accomplish in maybe a week or so. Heh, give her a few more hours it will probably be done.

I sat down on the couch and began to muse over what I learned: this land has a benevolent monarch, these "Elements of Harmony" are social standards for the culture, and there is a royal wedding going on with a threat secret from the public. Perhaps the Fear Beasts are the threat. Yes, that has to be it! The Fear Beasts are more than just isolated incidents! But they would be trying to attack a fortified castle. Surely no army could breach a magical barrier by brute force alone! But I have underestimated my foes before, giving my arm a thoughtful rub.

And yet I still haven't decided where I would go after this. Perhaps I'll go to Ponyville and visit Short Stacks surely he would be thrilled to hear that no one else will have to suffer his fate again! I would take the blade with me, of course. However it will need a scabbard. What are those made out of anyway? Normally leather is used but I don't if they use leather, it would kinda be like asking if I use human skin for things. My dads antique saber had a decorative scabbard which had wood on the inside. Having wood covered in canvas would work just as well.

The thought of home struck savagely at my heart. How long have been missing now? I didn't go out of my home or stay over at a friends without telling them two or three days in advance! No matter how hard I tried to suppress it the tears flowed like a dam had cracked. The best that I could do was weep in silence holding my hand over my face. I could hear the two ponies talking to each other in the other room but I had been trying to ignore them but now I listened in.

"There's nothing wrong with accepting his apology. You need to be a little more forgiving." Sapphire said with a bit of an edge.

"I don't have to tell him do I?" Trixie shot back.

"Would be nice if you did." Sapphire stated firmly. A moment of silence fell over them and I tried to listen harder to hear the answer.

"No," a gunshot to my ears. " I'm still angry at him. I wander around Equestria all the time! Him doing the same can't hurt him." Trixie stated firmly.

"I can see how much good it did you. . ." Sapphire spoke softly but sharply.

"Fine! I'll see about the," Trixie hesitated as if the word hurt just to say it. "rock farm. But I _will_ find the Alicorn Amulet!"

I wiped my tears away and walked over to the window in attempts to clear my head. Dark clouds gathered above head. "Looks like rain again." I thought glumly. But how would I make a scabbard? The blade is so darn sharp! Wait, is it? I walked over to the blade and checked its sharpness by dragging my thumb horizontally while the blade is held vertical. Yes, this blade is _very_ sharp. But how? It has been sitting in that fort for who knows how long! Oh, wait I do know: it's enchanted.

In a pinch I can try to make a scabbard, not a very good one at least. I shifted through the piles of scrap art supplies, I didn't want to use stuff that Sapphire was going to use that would be rude, until I found a few suitable items: canvas strips, and long strips of wood. With these I can line the cutting edge with wood and bind it all together although I would need to re-craft it every time I drew it.

"Better than nothing." I thought with a mental sigh. "There's enough canvas to wrap my hands too. Man I wish I had my gloves." I thought glumly.

Sapphire gave me an odd look when she saw my bundle of scrap materials.

"It'll make sense later." Was the answer I gave as I drew myself back into position. Sapphire went around lighting lamps in attempts of warding against the creeping darkness. Sapphire took her place behind the canvas and corrected our positions till satisfied. But a moment after her horn began to glow a storm of brushes twirled around her head as they kissed the palette acquiring their lipstick only to impart a tender stroke upon the canvas. Sapphire indeed painted with more fervor than earlier as she multitask more than six brushes! My only worry was that if she hurried she might lose quality in her haste. A ruler floated through the air to raise the tip of my sword back into its position. I grinned sheepishly as I tried to concentrate at staying still, remembering my time at Courage's Folly helped.

A soft pitter-patter of rain gently rapped against the window and Sapphires occasional squee of triumph as her brushes would hesitate in their dance before starting again. Staying still was easier this time as well. Perhaps I haven't been standing still nearly as long as before? I dared a glance outside to gauge the time that had passed: the world outside had turned pitch black and the rain came down in earnest now but the thunder was a gentle rumble in the distance.

"It's done!" Sapphire exclaimed with a huge smile as she cast the brushes into the kitchen with a splash of water. The sword hit the floor with a thud as I relaxed my arms. The painting, as she turned it to us, was masterfully done. Sapphire was hopelessly spattered with paint, almost as if she wanted to be part of the painting. The painting drew you into the scene you could feel the anxiety on the faces, the foul breath of the beast bearing down on us and just the general gloom of the keep. Even my description of the beasts had been enough to make the figures come to life in the scene. The determination on Trixie's painted face was so strong you would wonder how these creatures even stood a chance, the bestial fury on mine was so intense with my sword raised above my head to strike my beast down I could feel the sheer hate I felt for these beasts. The emotions that this painting was amazing! The only thing I didn't like about the painting was that I shared the same eyes that the beasts had.

Is this how she sees me? Scary? Other than that piece I really liked the painting even though it put a better light on Trixie than what actually happened. I would be hard pressed to find an artist who could accomplish the same without costing an arm and a leg to do so. Hah! Sapphire even added my bleeding wounds too! The longer you looked at it the more you notice the details! I beamed at Sapphire who was fidgeting waiting for us to tell her what we thought of it.

"Why do you have _him_ standing over _me?_" Trixie broke the silence.

"Well," Sapphire said slowly surprised by the question. "Michael _is_ taller than you by quiet a bit." She pointed out with a hoof. "And I didn't paint you crying fearfully in a corner did I?" She added sharply. Irritation began to rise within me because of the unneeded scorn Trixie was giving.

"_What!_" Trixie snapped. "I was _not_ afraid!" She cried out strongly. "_And_ I didn't _cry!_ The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie_ never cries or is scared! _I _defeated the beasts! Me!" Anger rose within my sharply. Hadn't I been in the same danger? Hadn't I risked my life for this miserable wretch! Who's blood was spilled in the defense of another!? I only frowned as I tried to mask my anger as I shoved passed Trixie and began to work on the scabbard.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Trixie snapped at me.

"If you weren't so scared, why didn't you get into unicorn school?" I spat out uncontrollably but now, now I don't care! "Or who the _hell_ is Rainbow Dash or Twilight!? Were they the ones who made you look like a wreck when I first saw you! Or why didn't you kill any of them yourself!" I growled lowly baring my teeth. Both stood there stunned at my sudden rebuke staring at me like I had lost my mind. I picked up the scraps and the half assembled scabbard and took it into the kitchen where I could have a table to work on. Thankfully the sword didn't split the wood as I bound it together. I had enough canvas to make a shoddy belt to hang my sword on tying it off in a square knot. Sapphire was saying something to me but the rage in my head buzzed louder. I slammed my boots on hastily tying the laces and proceeded to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going! See what you've done Trixie!" Sapphire pleaded to me while scolding Trixie. "It's late and raining! Stop!" She planted herself in front of me.

"Ponyville." I spat quietly with an edge.

"Why?" Sapphire demanded.

"To tell Short Stacks about _our_," loudly saying the word for Trixie to hear. "victory against those beasts. And, I don't know where else to go." I spoke softly but with an edge.

"There's nothing wrong with staying here!" Sapphire argued.

"Yes there is! Just my eyes scare you!" I reminded her, I looked to the window and thought about traveling in the rain. I stepped away from the door and sat down on the couch sneering. "I'll leave in the morning then." I announced quietly. Sapphire satisfied that I wasn't leaving turned on Trixie.

"Shame on you! You _both_ went there, you _both_ were in danger! Now," she spoke sharply. "I'll go hang this up," The painting floated near her. "While you two make amends! Honestly I thought you grew up!" She grumbled as she left the room.

I glared at Trixie not wanting to talk lest I say something more I might regret.

"I apologized fir-"

"I wasn't strong enough!" Trixie blurted suddenly a tear in her eye. "I couldn't hatch the dragon egg they presented me. I couldn't even make it wobble!" She stated with her voice catching. "My dad didn't like that, and as soon as I was old enough I was thrown out!" Trixies voice began to rise. "I don't have any skills to make it out there, that's what he _always_ told me whenever I performed no matter how well I did." A pained smile crept on her face. "Mother only humored my talent but didn't raise a hoof when I was thrown out!" She stamped a hoof on the floor tears flowing freely, body shaking a bit. Well, my mood deflated in a hurry. I felt bad for snapping at her and bringing old, painful memories back.

"H-hey, don't cry." I said apologetically. "At least you can spread your fame with that picture." I offered weakly grasping at anything to make her feel better. But she just scoffed at me.

"Sapphire will get recognized first." Trixie said moodily. I tried to find the words to make up for what I had said and to make her feel better but nothing came to mind. No, words are cheap! Actions speak louder! So I'll need to do something. I slid off the couch and hugged Trixie wrapping my arms around her neck.

"That may be so but it's us that's been painted on the canvas." I said calmly. "maybe you can't prove it to your dad but you've already proven to me of your great power by summoning me." I drew back to look her in the eye. "Yeah, your aim was off but who cares!? _You_ did it Trixie. Not twilight, not Rainbow Dash. You." I smiled encouragingly she looked back and smiled at me.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She whispered.

"Just promise me one thing." I said gently.

"What?" The confused pony asked.

"Try being a little nice to folks, kai?" I answered. "Hey, wanna go to Ponyville with me? The three of us can go visit Short Stacks and give him some good news." Trixie looked hopeful but then seemed to be conflicted.

"No," Trixie responded sadly. " I'll be looking into that job on the," She struggled to say the word. "R-rock farm. And I need to stay here for a few weeks getting back on my hooves. Money wise and health mind you but don't let me stop you from exploring." Trixie smiling weakly. "Maybe you'll get your cutie mark from it!" She offered with a yawn. I failed at resisting the yawn so I shook my head.

"Humans don't get tell-tale marks showing our talents but this one might count!" I rubbed the scar on my still feeling a little tender. Trixie looked at the bite marks and looked away with shame.

"Hey, I don't blame you for that fight or this scar. It's what friends do, they help each other." I ruffled Trixie's hair and went over to the fireplace to prepare for bed. "You can take the couch," I offered as another yawn escaped my lips. "I'll be fine." Even though my body ached just at the thought of sleeping against the hard floor. A hoof clapped around my shoulder and I looked at the owner.

"You know that hole was _much_ smaller than this couch, right?" Trixie regained some of her commanding air about her. "And I don't want to listen to you cracking yourself because you chose to sleep on the floor. So, hurry up and take your side." I looked to see if she was serious and Trixie's commanding stare had left no room for doubt. Well, not wanting to pass up a comfortable nights sleep I curled up on one side of the couch while Trixie took the other.

"Good night." I whispered tiredly Trixie mumbled something similar. Sleep took its time in collecting me, I just wish I could just stretch out my legs but I'll have to make do.


	6. Lonely Roads

**Chapter Six **

_**Lonely Roads.**_

Aches and pains finally driven enough nails along my body crying for my attention. Even though it was painful I was expecting this but to a lesser degree. I wonder if Sapphire has another healing potion lying around? Wait, that's like leaving medicine around the house. Actually with the way she leaves her art stuff around it wouldn't be _that_ surprising. I tried to sit up but a heavy weight on my chest and shoulder making my arm full of pins and needles held me down. I opened my eyes to look at what could be weighing me down. Fear began to rise within me an image of a Beast that had survived and came back for vengeance. I ripped my eyes opened to face my captor: it was Trixie. Trixie had fallen asleep in the crook of my arm snoring softly.

"When did she get there!?" I thought rapidly while temperature rose sharply in my face and ears. I looked around the room making sure a Beast wasn't around. My eyes settled on the window and the world outside was brightening but the sun hadn't even begun to paint the sky in its light colors. I was stuck. If I move I'll be running the risk of waking Trixie up but the pins and needles were getting even more insistent. I hope that Sapphire isn't an early riser to see this, geh, that would be awkward as hell! The weight pinning my chest was one of Trixie's fore hooves draped across my chest as if hugging a stuffed animal.

I began to slide inch-by-inch away but Trixie only tightened her grip mumbling something quickly. I didn't quite make out what she was mumbling but it wasn't directed at me, at least I don't think it is. Her tone on the other hand and the way her body kept twitching against mine suggested a nightmare. Perhaps dreaming of Courage's Folly? Almost reflexively I began to rub her back till she woke up.

"W-what?" Trixie burbled confused and irritated that I woke her up.

"Just a nightmare, go back to sleep." Was what I said. Good job, Brain! Really coherent right there! Well at least I have an idea _why_ she is snuggling me, so I guess it's OK?

This is great. My arm calmed down but I can't go back to sleep after that anxiety attack! I really hope that this isn't normal to them, I have a hard enough time handling hugs. I never was much of a "touchy" person, I just don't let people get that close to me. At best I have people I see throughout the day but that's it really, friends are things I never had the luxury to experience. This is probably a disadvantage of mine but because of that I reserve such affections for people I truly cared about. But Trixie? No, she can't possibly see it that way. Could she?

Bong! In the distance a bell tolled. Bong! One more noise to drive sleep away. Bong! Trixie whimpered something I didn't catch. Bong! The house held its breathe counting along with me. Bong! I found myself rocking Trixie in hopes to calm her. Bong! Seven! No, wait. Six? I got distracted and lost track of how many time the bell tolled but Trixie began to squirm and cry out. A pale yellow light caught my eye. My sword, propped in a corner, stared at us with its topaz cats eye glowing with an inner light. The glow covered the room in its soft, warm glow taking away Trixies nightmares and my embarrassment.

"_She's just seeking comfort from a nightmare_." I thought reasonably with acute clarity. "_My cat liked to sleep right there_." As an after thought as my mind began to fuzz over with the fading light but I didn't think too much about it.

Boom! I jumped hard, as the thunder was loud enough to rattle the windows. I turned my head away from the window and a searing pain crawled across my forehead. I snapped my head back to see what caused the pain: Trixie. But wait, she's asleep how could she hav- oh, the tip of her horn. Man I could've gouged my eye out! "Probably just a scratch." I chided myself for being so careless. I maneuvered my head so that it was resting under her horn but in doing so I was practically sleeping forehead to forehead causing me to blush. Whatever. . .

Boredom gave way to hunger, pain subsided to aches, thoughts became plans. "Apples," I thought suddenly. "I want to eat an apple. Or anything at this point! Apples with peanut butter! Yes!" I thought with increasing humor. "And a burger! A large one! Oh what else can I have on my fantasy table?" I mused with a smile. Hoof steps began to climb down the steps dully against the wood. My mind raced as to how I'll explain my position to her! "Not what it looks like?" Can't be more obvious than that. Sapphire stumbled into the room droopy eyed and swaying with her steps. A coffee mug lifted out of the mass of sketches and floated over to a yawning unicorn.

Sapphires eye finally landed on me. My mind raced even faster and faster when she raised an eyebrow. My mouth refused to work and I shrugged. Shrugged! Out of all the things I could do shrugging is what I went with! I am a freaking genius! And yet Sapphire just shrugged back and wandered into the kitchen almost knocking over a few more unfinished paintings.

I heaved a sigh of relief when she left. I looked out the window to see the sun rising on the horizon painting the rapidly departing clouds. Out of curiosity I gently grabbed Trixie's hoof to get a better look at it. I'm not exactly well versed in equine anatomy but I took a crash course in camp while getting my merit badges for riding. Her coat is extra long around her ankles covering her hoof. Indeed it is a hoof just like the horses I rode back on earth. It was a bit slender and a considerable amount smaller. It subtly flexed and clenched around my thumb when I was feeling the inner hoof.

"_Huh, I guess they can kinda grab things. Not as good as thumbs though but it shows that I'm not in Kansas anymore._" I thought during my investigation. Trixie's front legs operated very similar to my arms: pivoting shoulders and wrists with an elbow with a wider rotating radius than a normal horse.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not like being treated like a lowly puppet." Trixie twitched her hoof out of my hand and lightly bopping me.

"Says the Great and Powerful Trixie who needed to snuggle with me for comfort." I teased tapping her horn. "Did you know this thing was sharp?"

"It's uncomfortable sleeping in a ball," Trixie said defensively not hearing my question. "you kept stretching and rolling. I saw a spot and I took it, nothing more." Then Trixie seemed troubled. "I had a dream about eating something called a burger. And before that I had a nightmare." I stared at her stunned. Did I establish a telepathic link to her? That would be so cool if I could do that at will. I tried to speak to her with my mind.

"Hey stop staring at me like that! Did I snore or something!?" Trixie thumped me in the chest after a few moments.

"Whatever," I said disappointed while sitting up and reflexively cracking my neck. "You did snore a bit. Nothing too loud though." I turned to her. "I thought you were angry with me."

"I am _now_ since you cracked your neck when I told you last night_ not_ to!" Trixie chided.

"Oh, right. I forgot." I mumbled.

"Obviously." Trixie scoffed as she stretched. "What time is it? I'm still tired."

"Couldn't tell you, I can't find a clock in this place." I responded. "But Sapphire is awake." I added.

We both went into the kitchen to see Sapphire furiously writing a letter with a scowl. A gently simmering coffee machine hummed in the corner producing it's foul odor. I still can't see how this thing operated without electricity, no wires in sight. The machine was decorative so that the pot was sitting on the flame of a dragons breath with the dragon curled around the pot. Regardless of how creative the infernal machine was I still hated the smell of coffee.

"The weather team just _loooves_ their little jokes!" Sapphire grumbled slamming the pencil on the table and looked up to us. "Storm wake you too?" A sandwich made of various flowers prepared itself and floated down in front of Sapphire's hungry gaze. "This is the third "incident" this week." I nabbed an apple from the cupboard and began munching on it while regarding Sapphire. "Too early to wake up and too late to go back to sleep." She fumed.

Trixie seemed unconcerned about Sapphires ranting and got herself breakfast. "I had a terrible dream! I was being chased by one of those things from your painting. Then it went away and I was eating odd things made of meat! Meat! And liking it!" Trixie shuddered.

"Perhaps your _friend_ is starting to rub off on you." Sapphire said sharply between bites emphasizing sharply on the word friend. A silence fell over the room and we all munched on our breakfast.

"I'm planning on going to Ponyville to meet Short Stacks." I announced after a while. Sapphires eyes shot up.

"Today?! What about food on the way there?" Sapphire asked.

"I'll manage." I responded casually still sensitive about about how my eyes look to her. But that wasn't good enough for her as food began to flow about the air and pack themselves into a knapsack.

"Give me a moment to make you something at least." Sapphire stated. I threw my hands up in protest.

"You've don't have to! You've done so much already. And I don't have anything to pay you back with!" I pleaded. Sapphire sighed and shook her head.

"I was just teasing! What type of pony would I be if I didn't help somepony in need?" Sapphire asked gently. "It's really no trouble at all, your easier to take care of than Trixie."

"Hey!" Trixie cried out indigently. Sapphire just rolled her eyes as if to prove her point. "I am _the_ best house guest you've ever had!"

"But the longest one." Sapphire said with a smirk. "Honestly Trixie the ponies around here are starting to think we're sisters with how often you come here. Had a stallion ask about you." Trixie perked up at this news.

"Really? What did he ask about." Trixie asked eagerly. The corners of Sapphires mouth began to twitch drawing out for effect.

"Are you still leeching off your big sister?" Sapphire teased in a mock lower tone.

"Ugh! You're the worst!" Trixie cried out angrily. I laughed out loud but tried to cover it as a bad cough. "You're no good either!" Trixie shot at me.

"Sorry," I said still regaining my composure. "but you two _do_ act like sisters. Well mine at least." I explained trying to stifle a few laughs. The saddlebags was full now and the food that couldn't fit put themselves back.

"You have a family?" Sapphire asked conversationally.

"Yeah but they're in the world I came from," my throat seized up at the thought of my family wondering where I am. "p-probably worried to death. . ." I spoke glumly.

"Oh, chin up!" Trixie said boisterously. "Your wrecking your image with that frown. Let's see a smile on that face!" I smiled weakly but the images of my grief stricken family still plagued my mind.

"Why do you want to go to Ponyville so badly?" Sapphire asked.

"To meet this Short Stacks and tell him about the defeat of Courage's Folly." I explained.

"Ah, well I suppose that would be good news but," Sapphire looked me over with a sad look. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

I picked up the saddlebags and ruffled Sapphire mane giving her a smile.

"I'm not going away forever. I'm just going for a visit." I said cheerfully. "I need the walk to sort myself out. That's all."

"What about me?" Trixie pouted. I walked over and patted Trixie avoiding her horn.

"Stay away from crumbly old ruins for me, K?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips. "And be careful when you find the Alicorn Amulet."

I took the time to secure the blade to my hip and looked to the door. I was halfway to the door and I know they were watching me but something important occurred to me.

"Which way to Ponyville?" I asked with a pathetic grin. Trixie buried her face in her hoof, Sapphire stepped outside with me and pointed to the mountain.

"See those towers? Keep walking on the road east of town until you can see all of the castle. Should take you all day if you go right now." Sapphire explained.

"Thanks!" I said heading out.

* * *

The sun was shining in my eyes as I walked down the road and it was getting on my nerves.

"Grr. Couldn't they have left the sky at least mostly cloudy?" I muttered cursing the weather team for their inconsistent weather. It was at least pretty cool out ideal for being outside. The wind whispered in my ears and played with my hair which in all honesty needed a cut. My mind wandered around like a firefly lighting on past memories or current concerns. How would I get back to earth? Could Trixie send me back when- wait. She doesn't even know _where_ she got me from! How could she send me back! I scowled at the thought cursing my bad luck. But things could have been worse I guess. She did stop me from bleeding out at that fort.

The trees slowly crept around the road until it would be considered a forest. I could still see the mountain and the fish bowled castle. Oh, right that wedding would be today. A black cloud hung over the castle and I could see. . . rain? I guess the fish bowl is there so that they wouldn't have to cancel due to rain. "Wait couldn't they hire a few weather teams to keep the skies clear?" I thought absently.

"_If they weren't attending the wedding"_ I answered drearily.

I continued to ask and answer my own questions while repeatedly glancing at the mountains until I got a great view of the castle, well it would be better if a bubble wasn't obscuring most of it. And the black cloud was getting bigger. I hope the storm doesn't come my way. I began to jog to speed things along and to get indoors before the storm caught to me. The blade bounced harmlessly off my legs but scratched my arm a couple of time. Why did the hilt had to be so sharp! Getting used to running and holding the hilt was going to be hard.

The wind had stopped and the temperature had increased causing my jog to be incredibly miserable. Once I get out of these stupid woods and on a hill top it'll be better right? The woods ended suddenly and a valley opened up before me: rolling hills of wildflowers, even from here I could see an orchard and a clock tower over a hill with the road snaking around the gentle hills. I looked back at the woods and did a silent victory fist pump at my small triumph.

I struck out from the road and walked in the direction of the clock tower. The clock said 5:45. Huh, I guess I really let the time slip away from me- Wait! I can read that! Oh, sure! Can't read any books but I can read clocks just fine! I climbed up a hill to get a estimate of how much further I needed to go. The breeze was disappointing and the sun beat at me relentlessly. "Ponyville is in sight. Don't. Stop. Now!" I ordered my tired body. Honestly I thought I was going to be attacked by Timber Wolves or something before now. "That's just your anxiety talking Michael." I spoke to myself.

The town looked like it was colored by a kid using bright colors everywhere and strangely enough it didn't look all that bad. Despite the strange looks I got from the ponies I tried to ignore with mixed results. I wandered the town passing what I thought was the house from Hansel and Gretel, a dress boutique, the market place had fallen silent when I passed through. The silence made me feel embarrassed and spurred me to move faster.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" A voice cried out. WHAM! My world flipped end over end and stars blocked my vision. My body shrieked in agony as I spat out grit from the road.

"Omigosh! Scootaloo! You hit. . . something!" Another voice squeaked.

"Neva` saw anything like this before." A voice with a heavy Texan accent commented.

"No," I growled menacingly. "I bet you didn't." I cleared my eyes and looked to see three tiny ponies surrounding me and at a overturned scooter. They all looked worried and tried to apologize to me.

"I'm sorry! You just stepped around a corner and I couldn't turn away in time!" The orange filly spoke rapidly. The white filly looked horrified and I looked to see why: I was covered in bruises and fresh scrapes from the cobblestone road and blood was running from my nose but it was also getting in my eyes. "_How hard did they hit me!_" I thought with pain rising and subsiding with my vision cutting in and out. What struck me odd was that none of them had cutie marks when they were babbling at me. But the scene was drawing a crowd and visions of the Fear Beasts surrounding me flashed before my eyes.

"Listen I'm fine! A few bumps and bruises! That's it! I've had worse." I snapped at them shutting them up. I tried to stand up but the leg they hit gave out beneath me when I tried to stand up making me crash into the ground again.

"It was an accident!" The orange filly cried out to the other ponies.

"I'm telling you I _will_ be fine!" I said fiercely as I got to my knees. "So don't worry," the taste of copper filled my mouth and fell on my clothes. I blinked angrily at the blood running down my arms and saw my leg that got hit. My eyes widened as the blood soaked through the denim, the hole wasn't big but the amount getting out was unnerving. I looked back at the scooter again and saw that a bit of blue fabric hung off the bent handle with a wagon overturned behind the scooter.

I undone the sheathe to get at the canvas strips and began bandaging the worst of the bleeding. Through bloody teeth I asked as gently as I could without snarling to badly.

"Scootaloo is it? Take me to the hospital. Now!" I stated. The light tan filly with a red mane galloped off screaming for "Big Mac" whoever that is. "Grah! Why won't it stop bleeding?!" I snarled getting quieter and more angry. "Just. How. Fast. Were. You GOING!" I snapped at the orange filly.

"I-I dunno r-really fast!" The orange filly was in tears now. I focused on breathing and working my leg so I could stand on it. The pain began to spread through my body intensifying with each moment. I grabbed the sword and tried to stand up using it as a cane. The jewel set into the hilt like a pyramid forced me to grip the handle.

"Right there Big mac! It needs a hospital!" The Texan accent was back.

"A`yep." Was all I heard when my world tumbled about again and landed on a wide sturdy back. Stars exploded in my eyes and a sharp pain sprung in my shoulder. So is this is what it's like being hit by a car and surviving! The pony only galloped once and I was falling again kissing the ground once more before blacking out.


	7. Talking With Masks and Shadows

**Chapter 7**

_**Talking With Shadows and Masks.**_

I was numb but not numb. I could feel every bruise on my body but it wasn't nearly as intense as before. My head felt like a rail road spike had been driven into my head, pulsing in the rhythm of my heart. I opened my eyes to a small sterile white room devoid of any color and feeling. The only noise was subdued breathing, it wasn't my own weak raspy joke of breathing but it sounded near. I sat up taking great care of my tender bruises while doing so, and looked around. A white curtain had been drawn around me limiting my view of the room but well within my reach.

I pulled back the curtain to see a pony in a much more miserable condition than I. The story behind how the pony earned its body cast must have been tragic. Wait a second. . .

"Short Stacks?" I asked weakly my throat felt like it was cleaned with sandpaper! The pony looked at me and stared at me. "Erm. . ." I stammered, why did I think it could respond? The creature is in a body cast. "One blink for yes, two blinks for no," I stated patiently. "are you Short Stacks?" The pony blinked once. A smile crossed my face as I made a mental high five with myself. "I'm friends with Trixie and Sapphire," I explained. Recognition sparked in his eye then he tried to adjust himself to get a better look at me. "I come with some good news." I said encouragingly. "Sapphire is fine, Trixie too but that's not the great part. Do you remember Courage's Folly?" When I asked him he seemed to get a little frightened momentarily lost in thought. "Hey, hey. Don't lose me now." I waved at him trying to get his attention. "Trixie and I went there the other day. We found the fort and we destroyed the things that did this to you." I said triumphantly. A sigh escaped from Short Stacks then he arched an eyebrow at me and looked me over. "I'm Michael, a human. Summoned by," I composed myself and tried to mimic Trixies voice. "The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie._"

I Shook my head chiding myself for the sudden outburst. I rubbed my head and felt bandaging around it. A nurse pony stepped into the room with a pushcart of oddly colored cylinders. The pony looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Hello." I said after a few moments of silence. I pulled the blanket off to check my leg to see it properly bandaged, I prodded it experimentally for pain.

"Hello," The nurse pony responded curtly if not surprised and tended to Short Stacks' medical needs. Strangely enough my leg didn't hurt that much so I decided to put some weight on it. I gripped the side of my bed and hauled myself to my feet. Well my leg didn't hurt but the rail road spike exploded in my head threatening to split it wide open. My vision blurred as I crashed back down onto the bed.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again," The nurse said condescendingly. "You've suffered a concussion." I gave a thumbs up while holding my head.

"Hell of a way of finding the hospital. . ." I growled at myself.

"Pardon?" The nurse inquired sharply. While talking for extended periods was the last thing I wanted to do but Short Stacks probably wanted an explanation.

"The reason I came to this town was to visit Short Stacks here. But I got hit by a small orange pony on a scooter and landed as a patient instead of a visitor." I explained going slowly so my head didn't explode. The nurse clicked her tongue sharply.

"I knew she would wind up hitting somepony with that thing." She said with a bored sigh while leaving the room finished with her duties.

"A ray of sunshine isn't she?" I asked. The spike shrinking back down to a manageable size. Short Stacks made a sound I wasn't sure if he was coughing for laughing, I sincerely hoped it was laughing at least.

"Awake at last are we?" A cheery voice announced. I looked up to see a brown unicorn in hospital scrubs trot right in. "Gave ponies in town quite a fright you know." He chuckled to himself checking a few machines hidden behind Short Stacks curtain. "Good new Mr. Stacks, your recovering very nicely. We should be able to get you out of that body cast in a few more months. Now for you," Short Stacks made a happy sort of sound but the unicorn turned his attention to me with a calming smile.

"Is there anyone you know that we can contact for your condition." he asked simply.

"Sapphire Hoof, I suppose." I responded.

"Ah yes the budding artist," He nodded. "We have had some difficulty retrieving your belongings, that large knife? Where did you get it."

"From Courage's Folly." When I finished the sentence Short Stacks seemed to panic a little bit sounding a bit like "You took what!?" the unicorn however seemed less than amused.

"What are you." He asked bluntly.

"Human." I responded with equal bluntness. The unicorn seemed to chew on this for a while not sure whether to believe me or not.

"Yes, well there is still the matter of medical procedure." He stated before he drone on. I swear his mouth was moving and I was listening but he kept spitting out the technicalities at me then translating them. So in a nutshell since this guy wasn't going to shut up anytime soon: We'll take care of the paper work since you aren't a pony BUT since you aren't there is a small fee to pay: a hundred-fifty bits.

I wish I could pull the spike out of my poor head and beat the crud out of the guy who invented tedious paper work.

"There is a small problem with that," I said after the information puking was done. "I don't have any money to pay you with." I expected the unicorn to explode and a whole mess of unpleasant things to happen to me but it didn't.

"There's always a time when you're down on your luck. Don't worry, we have payment plans." He said gently and informed me of the several payment plans I could choose from.

One informational puking later I picked one that boiled down to: get a job within thirty days and send a letter when you think you might have the money. Great! Lost in a magical world full of mystery and wonder, while waist deep in debt! I was led out of the hospital with all of my belongings returned to me. Apparently nothing bad happened when unicorns picked up my sword with their magic. Good, whatever Sombra did to the blade had been undone. And my clothes rips and tears had been somewhat repaired.

I had said my goodbyes to Short Stacks and wished him a swift recovery before taking my leave of the hospital. The doctor gave me some basic instructions before I left: don't do anything strenuous, remember to drink fluids, eat all your greens, fresh air. He also gave me a list of the instructions if I forgot. Tch, too bad I couldn't read it but accepted it anyway. The trio of ponies had been waiting near the door with a rather large, angry red stallion with straw colored mane which had been trimmed short and a yoke around his neck. He easily towered over the rest of the ponies here enough to look me in the eye without craning his neck. This must be Big Mac that made me black out on the ground, the very thought brought back real pain.

The orange pony stepped forward with its head hung low in shame not daring to look me in the eye.

"I'm really sorry I hit you with my scooter. Is there anything we can do to make up for it." The orange pony said while dragging its hoof drawing a circle in the dirt.

"Nah, not really. Unless you know of a place that's hiring?" I asked nonchalantly. The trio looked at each other for a moment and huddled together to talk about it. Big Mac rolled his eyes and chewed on a bit of straw I hadn't noticed earlier. The light tan one with the red mane poked her head up from the huddle looking me up and down before diving back into the huddle and agreed on something.

"Ya could always try Appaloosa for work. Heard that they always could use a helping hand." She said with a hopeful tilt to her voice. It was a start but I'll still need to reconnect with Sapphire and tell her about it.

"Thanks, I think I will." I said with a smile. I looked at the clock tower in town and almost fell down. I had been out for a whole day! It was 8: 47 now! I better get a move on if I wanted to get back to Sapphires cottage before night! "Sorry I got to go!" I quickly said to the ponies and started to limp toward the edge of town. The sheathe I had made for the sword had been wrecked so I had to carry it in hand now. My stomach grumbled loudly all of a sudden and I haven't even took ten steps from the hospital! Already my day has just been terrible anyway you look at it.

"_Not true!_" I argued with myself. "_We found Short Stacks and told him the good news_."

"Yeah, we got a cot right next to him! AS A PATIENT!" I grumbled fearsomely back.

"_Still found him._" I shot back patiently despite my angry rebuttal. I got to the edge of town leaving some confused ponies behind. "Ohhh, Sapphire is probably wondering what on earth happened to me!" I grumbled at the rolling hills outside of town.

"_Check the mountain to see if your going the right way and why do you think you NEED to report back to her?_" I asked myself. I briefly looked at the mountain and the castle was angled in the correct direction. Phew, at least I didn't take the wrong ro- wait. I stopped to get a better look at the castle. The bubble was gone, along with the cloud too.

"Whatever." I grumbled out loud as I reached the peak of a small hill and looked to the forest the road led into. Already visions of attack crept at the edges of my mind. I took a deep breath steeling myself for the walk.

"_You should probably find a place to sleep and continue in the morning." _I tried to reason.

"Shut up." I spoke softly. "I'll keep going until I can't go any further."

"_But you don't have anyone to watch your health for you! And the doctor said-"_

"I know what he said!" I snapped kicking a rock with my good leg. "I know, I'll take it easy." I whispered to myself.

I stopped at the edge of the forest and had to stop to rest. Sweat ran down my back as my ragged lungs begged for a break. My stomach proved to be the loudest whiner of the bunch growling and snarling like a lion. I found a dead branch tangled in the tree near me that would serve as a walking stick, barely. The walk back was proving to be more difficult than the jog in. The sun was traveling across the sky more quickly than I was walking across these gentle slopes!

Gripping the dead branch I braced myself for a fight to free it from its anchoring. I gave the branch a strong tug and it slid out as if it was slicked with butter! The over estimated tug sent me tumbling backwards onto the road. I used the branch as a crutch and found I was making better time when I was easing weight off of my pained leg. Alas it wasn't very long until I had to stop and rest again but I got farther than last time.

I watched the skies as I tried to reclaim my breath taking time to admire my surroundings. It was getting later in the day. Of course it was getting later in the day! Why would it get _earlier_ in the day! I sighed and tried to clear my head and figure how much further I still had left to go. I looked around and recognized a few of the trees around and guessed around a third of the way or so. I sighed and decided to rest just a bit longer.

BA-BOOM! A thundering boom shook the trees causing a strong guest of wind to rip through the trees and the oddest thing I've ever seen in this world occurred making talking horse seem normal: An explosion made up of shimmery bubblegum pink. The explosion made a perfect circle from the castle and cleared any cloud that dared remain in the sky. Small little black dots were flung about like unwanted dirty socks. I grinned and mocked the mental image of Sapphire Hoof wagging my finger in her face.

"See. They _were_ keeping a secret from you! Why _else_ were they making the wedding so selective!" I explained to the image. The image, of course, made no response or argument to prove me wrong. A whistling sound interrupted my non-existent argument, I looked up in time to see a small black body break through several branches above head and deeper into the woods. An agonized scream had accompanied the projectile the whole way and stopped suddenly.

A new sense of urgency and a familiar anxiety found me rushing through the underbrush. My blade whirled in front of me cutting me a new path to the fallen object. The forest gave way to a clearing where the fallen object had landed. A faint pink mist rising off its form and an even fainter whimper came from the same object.

I gripped my sword tighter and approached the down object scanning the brush for the glowing green eyes of the Timber Wolves. The small object displaced a long streak of dirt stretching for several dozen feet. I could see now that the object was in fact a creature very similar to the other ponies I met before. It resembled much like a horse but with both horn _and_ wings! I knelt down to the creature and pressed my fingers into its throat checking for a pulse.

It was faint or perhaps I was checking the wrong place but underneath the resilient carapace I could feel a pulse. The creature's legs looked like Swiss cheese with all the holes in its legs. Its hair was mossy green and lanky coming down only to its shoulders but what alarmed me the most was the fangs protruding from its mouth! What manner of creature other than snakes and spiders needed fangs! And the wings! The wings were in horrid condition! The wings, upon further examination, resembled an insects wings despite the shredded and perforated appearance.

What did they say in first aid to do with an unconscious person? Don't move them and keep their head elevated? Now I wish I had payed a little closer attention to that class! I pulled the strange creature out of the dirt just enough to put my food pack under it's head. The pink mist stung at my eyes making it hard to check if the creature had any wounds I could help with. Frustration burned in my mind as I sat there and felt incapable of helping this creature and if I go to get help it would probably get eaten by the local wildlife!

My stomach growled and I face palmed for my forgetfulness.

"Why didn't I remember that I _had_ food on me?" I grumbled taking out a couple of apples from the sack being careful of the creature resting on it.

"_Because you _wanted_ to report to Sapphire so badly?_" I responded.

"Shut up." I grumbled with less energy biting into the small assortment of apples. I would have to protect this creature until it wakes up. Even Trixie would laud me for this act of kindness! The creature was at least breathing steadily.

"_For now._" I thought grimly.

To pass the time and to strengthen my leg I practiced with the sword to both test its edge along with my skill. I hacked and slashed at the local trees and underbrush while collecting sticks sturdy enough to form makeshift spears and form a perimeter of sorts. It was slow going but it gave me something to do while I waited. My leg stopped being hurt but moved on to being stiff and achy, small steps to victory right? Clouds raced over head casting temporary shade every now and then. I looked back at my pile of sticks and sat down to make the spears. My arms ached from all the swinging around this sword around which made making the spears extra annoying. The edge was as sharp as ever! But I still needed to put both objects down and rub soreness out of my arms after every five strokes or so.

The darkness crept around me like a cat slinks up on its prey before it pounces. And I still didn't have the perimeter set up! And no way to make fire! To top things off I still had a large pile of sticks that aren't spears yet! I dragged my piles of sticks closer to the creature and continued my work in the rapidly fading light. Paranoia and anxiety began to add to my tension making me super jumpy. Every rustle of the trees sent images of wolves, each shadow a slavering Fear Beast waiting to attack, each twig cracking or any sharp noise sent onto my feet waiting for an attack that, hopefully, won't come.

I dug around in the pack until my hand closed around what felt like a sandwich and bit into it trying to calm my nerves. Petals coated my mouth and stems poked out of the corners! I spat out the bite and strained my eyes in the fading light. Daisies. Sapphire made a sandwich with daisies in it. Why did she think I would like this? Whatever, the bread was sweet and soft filled with smaller grains to which I ate with indifference.

Trying to put the sticks in the ground was proving to be harder than I thought. Every time I put one in the dirt it would fall over! It would help if night hadn't already fallen. I got all the sticks sharp but trying to dig in the dark without any form of shovel was just plain miserable. I stepped back and viewed my handiwork it is exactly as it looked like: garbage. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds to illuminate the small meadow with its dim glow. I shivered in the cool night air and wished I had a blanket or something. I looked over to the creature and put a hand on it, sure enough the creature's carapace was cold but shivering. A survival tip I had read in an outdoor survival guide for cold temperature was to group together to deal with a colder climate. I crawled into the mini-crater and maneuvered myself so I could share heat with it. A sinister thought slithered into the forefront of my mind.

"_Fangs are found on carnivores fool! If it wakes up before you it will eat you._" I placed the blade near me so I could reach it easily and tried to fall asleep. Worry began to crowd my mind while thoughts of being eaten alive by the creature I was trying to save making sleep VERY difficult to grasp. I fell into a half-sleep half-awake state some would call a trance like how a cat is "asleep" but alert.

The creature began to stretch and tense causing me to wake up and look straight into the wide mint green eyes of the creature. What interested me was that it had no pupil, its eye just varied from shades of green. The most intense green was in the center to which it faded in brilliance the further you went from the center. The creature opened up its mouth just enough to show the rest of its teeth which turned out to be flat. The creature hissed weakly at me and tried to push itself away from me.

"S-stay away from me!" A voice which seemed to be echoing but keeping up with the first sound even then the voice sounded female hissed at me. Then it sprung forward to try and bite me! My hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat while my other hand held down her hooves. The lower legs flailed uselessly trying to kick me but didn't have the strength to.

"Stop! I'm trying to _help_ you!" I forcefully said while trying restrain but not hurt the squirming creature. Her eyes held not fear but defiance as she spat in my face and said.

"Nopony helps a changeling not after today." Baring her teeth at me and hissing.

"Listen, I don't know what a "changeling" is but you've been knocked out for a whole day. Let's calm down now." I explained while she still hissed at me at me. "I'm going to let go and take a few steps back, OK?" Her lips still curled into a snarl but stopped hissing at me at least. I loosed my grasp on her throat and retreated back to my blade picking it up.

When I turned around the creature was struggling to her hooves and tried buzzing her wings. She howled out in pain collapsing as some of her wings disintegrate making it half the size it used to be. A soft stifled whimpering escaped the injured creature then it steeled itself and stared at me with loathing.

"Go on. Finish it." She snarled accepting defeat.

"Why? I see a changeling which needs medical aid. That's what I see." I said confused with the whole deal.

"What are you!?" The changeling sneered at me.

"OK, OK lets start with introductions. My name is Michael, a human. Who are you." I responded calmly sitting down across from her.

"Why should I tell _you_ who I am!" Her eerie voice erupted at me. "For all I know you're an illusion to disguise yourself to lull me into lowering my defense! Humans are a myth." She added with contempt.

"Good points all around except for one." I chuckled enjoying the odd sound of her voice. The changeling sat up confused and somewhat irate. I lifted one finger to emphasize my one point. "If I was going to kill you, why didn't I just do it while you were unconscious?" The changeling just glared at me and mulled it over for a bit.

"Then what are you going to do?" The changeling asked a little more calm now.

"First I know this wonderful pony which is-"

"No," She interrupted looking cross.

"-a wonderful healer which-" I continued regardless.

"No." She repeated more firmly.

"-can help you regrow your wings I think."

"NO!" She shouted at me.

"Why." I demanded. "Why shouldn't I take you to somepony who can help!"

Her horn glowed green weakly and she took a few steps toward me cooing a bit.

"I don't want to go into any town, into any house but I do want you to sit here until I come back." She said gently. My head began to feel a little fogy and just a little numb, was she using magic on me?

"When do you think you'll come back? Or are you just trying to ditch me?" I argued trying to wake myself up. "There are animals out there and maybe other ponies out there looking for that "Shooting Star" that landed in the woods." I continued. The changeling's face changed from confidant to angry as her horn glowed brighter.

"I'm going to leave and you will NOT follow." She commanded intensely. The fog came on thicker making me _want_ to obey her without question.

"So why are you called a changeling?" I said struggling not to succumb to the magic. "Because you mind control everyone so that," I staggered to my feet. "everyone does exactly what you say but in the end: you're the only one alone!" I snarled the last bit. The fog lifted suddenly and I was myself again standing before the changeling with tears in her eyes.

"What would you know about anything!" The changeling screeched at me and lunged suddenly kicking and thrusting her horn at me. "I have to feed off of love you idiot! I have to pretend I'm somepony else just to live in a house! I have to _lie_ to somepony that I _love_ them just to have a full belly!" She ranted at me pushing me back until I tripped over the lip of the mini-crater to which she pounced on me. The agony in her eyes was almost unbearable to look at and the horn sailing down at me looked just as painful.

I grabbed her head leaving the horn scant inches away from me. The changelings legs wobbled dangerously and yet she fought on kicking and bucking me.

"And now I don't even have a home! Nor a queen to follow! Or anypony!" Her attacks were weakening with every blow until she just merely collapsed into a crying mess. "That's why," She wept. "You _have_ to kill me. Because I will be hunted by everypony out there. And the punishment is exile," She wept some more and recovered her breath. "To which I will starve to death! So please," She sobbed laying her head down in defeat. "just make it quick."

"To _hell_ with that plan." I snarled sliding her off my bruised body.

"_Now don't do anything strenuous for a few weeks._" The doctors voice chimed in. "I won't kill you. If anything I'll defend you! You're hurt and in need of help, well _I'll_ help!" A kernel of anger burned within me. "I've lost people too! I've lost my entire family because I got summoned by a desperate wizard in a desperate attempt at fame and glory! I don't even know where I am!" I fumed at the small tired creature. "And if we want to get picky about diets! I love eating the flesh of animals!" I snapped loving the feel of getting this out and in the open. "Those who purposely seek death are weak and should be pitied! Suicide is the greatest insult to me! Prove to me you're stronger than that and continue to live." I knelt down so I could look her in the eye. "I'm a stranger to this world and you're an outcast." I spoke gently. "Why would you want to walk this world alone? Now I'll ask again: what's your name?"

The changeling looked at me with wide eyes and seemed to gauge if I was telling the truth.

"Glitterlamp." She spoke clearly but softly after a while.

"Glitterlamp," I said as if confirming her name. "can you really change into somepony else? Because we _are_ going into a town to get help." I stated firmly. Glitterlamp squeezed her eyes shut and a bright green fire wrapped around her body starting from her middle spreading outward. Where ever the fire touched it had changed the appearance until a dull orange mare without wings or horn with wild yellow curls surrounding her head sat before me.

"I can tell you right now," The eerie tinge to her voice was gone but was replaced by a mellow purr. "the "town" better not be very far because I feel like threshed wheat."

"No idea," I admitted but crouched down with my back to her. "But I'll carry if you can't walk anymore." Glitterlamp snorted and sneered at me.

"I'm not broken." Even without her eerie voice she still could sound just as mean.

"Whatever you say." I responded retrieving my walking stick.

"Why are all these sticks here like this?" Glitterlamp asked eying the thrown together perimeter with curiosity. Only a few of the spears had stayed up the rest had fallen over. I grimaced at this sight and felt embarrassed at even thinking it would hold up for long.

"A failed safety measure. Nothing more." I answered offhandedly. "C'mon the road is back this way." I called to Glitterlamp.

The birds were out in force this morning singing their little hearts out. Not in just random chippings but they seem to be in, a chorus? The song was pleasant and cheery but when I looked over to Glitterlamp she hung her head and sneered a little bit. She caught my eye and growled.

"This is _their_ wedding song. The song of our downfall." She explained angrily. I tried to look upset by the song now but it was simply way too cheery to actually keep sneering at. The walk was rather slow going between the two of us. Even so, Glitterlamp had to wait for me to catch up more times than I had to wait for her.

"So where _did_ you get that thing? I've never seen anything quite like it." Glitterlamp asked gesturing to the sword.

"Supposedly it's King Sombra's sword. He used it to strike fear into the hearts of his subjects. And predictably a rebellion happened and he fell in power, or so a journal said." I explained brandishing the sword for Glitterlamp to see.

"Sombra? He's a myth used to keep little changelings from staying up late." Glitterlamp said with curiosity. "So he _is _real."

"Real but not important. He's no longer in power and perhaps not even alive anymore." I stated.

"I would hope not!" Glitterlamp laughed at me. "He would have to be over a thousand years old!"

"Truly?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Glitterlamp only nodded her head in response.

We only just arrived at the roadside and while Glitterlamp showed fortitude and health some thirty yards back she now could barely stand and demanded a break.

"Already? We just got started," I stated. "Are you sure you're OK?" I asked skeptic of her condition. At first she couldn't respond just trying to breathe took most of her concentration.

"I'll be fine," Glitterlamp wheezed. "That crash wasn't _that_ bad." She insisted out of breath.

"_She's limping pretty badly and breathing hard._" I noted to myself.

"I know." I responded.

"You know, what?" Glitterlamp asked looking up to me with an arched eyebrow. I blushed a little bit and stammered.

"D-did I say that out loud?" I asked and Glitterlamp nodded patiently. "I talk myself sometimes. I was just noticing you're more injured than what you show." Glitterlamp like she couldn't decide if she should be angry or confused.

"You," Glitterlamp said slowly. "Talk to yourself?" she looked at me as if I told her water was actually dry.

"Or argue." I added without meaning to. I mentally kicked myself so hard my leg started to hurt again.

"So," she was trying to conceal a laugh in her voice but her eyes gave it away. "You're crazy?"

"No, just different." I retorted bitterly. "I've been called that enough by my own kind. I don't need it from you too." A silence hung between us now like a thick wool curtain. I dug around in my food pack and to my growing displeasure was empty.

"Ready to go yet?" I asked tense now.

"Not yet. I'm still catching my breath." Glitterlamp responded curtly then curiously. "So how often do you talk to yourself. What do you your friends think of it?" she asked.

"Friends?" I scoffed. "I didn't have many human friends to begin with and the ones I did have, they were only people I saw everyday at school. Even then I found the best company was with myself." I said bitterly. Why was she asking about this! Didn't she see that I didn't want to about the it! And yet, I felt compelled to tell her about my problems like to prove to her I was just as strong as she was.

"I have Trixie and Sapphire Hoof, the healer I mentioned, as friends. Although Trixie sees me as her servant and Sapphire is scarred of what she sees in my eyes," I chuckled pessimally and rubbed my eyes as if to wipe them clean. "You probably don't see me any differently. But that's fine, it doesn't make any difference."

"Your homeland doesn't sound very cheerful to me." Glitterlamp commented while getting up.

"Hey! This place is far from perfect too!" I said defensively. The forests silence only added to the curtain as we made our way down the road stopping frequently to catch our breath. The wind whispering gently through the trees was the only sound to be heard. The trees grew more predictably dense and I figured we were probably half way there. At least my leg is starting to feel better enough to stop using this stick but something was off; and it wasn't the sour mood that hung around me like fog.

"Yes it is, listen!" I demanded.

"_OK, maybe Glitterlamp is right._" I thought worriedly.

The silence crashed against me like a wave would crash upon the rocky shore, when did _all_ the birds stop signing! My heart was pounding fiercely but I thought that was my body recovering from the hospital. I was tense that much I was certain but the only time I felt this tense was. . .

"Glitterlamp." I started with my eyes widening from what I saw, Why couldn't I have shut up sooner!

"Finally jumping off the rocker are we? Seriously now." She answered annoyed.

"You can't run, can you?" I asked standing a bit straighter curling my lips into a snarl.

"No, I still feel like threshed wheat- hey whats wrong with you?" she responded.

"You know how to fight?" I asked urgency evident in my voice. Glitterlamp eyed my worriedly as I drew the sword up to fight.

"Only enough to disable and run." She informed me with a threatening edge. "And I will bring you down-"

"NO!" I snapped. "It's just," I explained while not breaking eye contact. "There's just a bunch of glowing green eyes."


	8. What Do You See In My Eyes Anyway?

**Chapter 8**

_**What Do You See In My Eyes Anyway?**_

If only I had shut up earlier and listened! How long had they been trailing us!? And now we're surrounded by Timber Wolves! It's hard to tell how many there are because all they have to do is close their eyes and they're part of the scenery! Not that I could outrun them anyway and even if I could how long could I last? No, there is only one option left in my mind: fight them all. The sword seemed to squirm in my hand anxious for the coming battle, or was it the tension? Once we had stopped talking and started looking the Timbers got the hint that they were found our and began encircling us.

"I've been through here several times and they've never acted like this! Unless you get too close to one of their Groves." Glitterlamp said unbelievably limping away from the the edge of the road.

"What if you killed one a few days ago?" I asked worriedly as I swiped at a brave wolf making it leap backwards.

"You what!" She yelped in shock. I lunged forward giving a wolf a new scar it can brag about later. The branches that made their bodies were much louder than the wolves from earth. Their very bodies creaked and groaned as they kept circling us slowly inching closer with each step. An unearthly growl which seemed to echo itself from deep within its wooden form. Even the forest seemed to loom over us like blood thirsty spectators in a bloody arena match.

Glitterlamp tried to scare them off with flashes of magic and making loud popping sounds with little effect, kinda like banging pots and pans which only seemed to agitate them.

"Why isn't this working! It always works!" Glitterlamp shouted in distress as they only needed a few more steps before they were upon us. One lunged forward and I instinctively stepped to its side and stepped past it bringing the blade to its throat decapitating it with a sound of a slight sigh. I will never get used to how sharp this sword is, even as it severed the wolf's head as if it was butter. The dying wail of the wolf echoed through the forest and the trees seemed to shudder at the very sound, as if it hurt.

That's when all Hell broke loose. They all descended on me all at once rushing past Glitterlamp just for a chance of sinking their thorn like teeth in me. Another stroke and another wolf extinguished while three or four jaws snapped around me one biting the back of my leg and dragging me down to the ground and the only thing that awaited me was their snarling jaws.

The only thing that passed through my head as I closed my eyes in defeat was how much this was going to hurt. The image of my family sitting around a grave that will never be dug stung at me only for a moment as I let myself go.

The sword flashed a blinding yellow as golden tendrils lashed out knocking the Timbers like small rag dolls. I watched in confusion as the tendrils were emerging out of my numerous wounds only to curl around each other and bind themselves shut. The world seemed brighter and I saw not only wolves jumping to their paws in front of me but also the ones to either side of me. A golden tint coated my vision as the the thought of being torn apart by fang and claw bled away from my mind.

"By the glow of Luna's mane," Glitterlamp swore but the rest was lost to my ears as my attention turned back to the Timbers. I pushed to myself to my feet as the golden tendrils faded away with my wounds. Relief consumed me as my strength returned to my body.

"What was tha-" I began to mutter as a Timber charged at me with fool hardy bravado.

"_Sidestep and swing at the eyes._" I thought reflexively. The result was the Timbers upper head sailed a foot above its body to clatter lifelessly behind me. The new found awareness was exhilarating! The power was intoxicating as all the pain bled away from me only leaving strength.

"_Four more left to go. Stab just below the jaw as it lunges then follow with a wide swing._" I thought suddenly as my vision went double to see a Timber howling in sorrow at its fallen friends and charged. The remaining three began circling at me again horribly frustrated to why I wasn't falling like all the others before. I followed the plan through mechanically as if _this_ was the most natural thing to do, like breathing. I hardly needed to think the blade knew where it needed to go, all I needed to do was deliver it.

A green bolt hit each of the surviving Timbers and they just looked around confused and ran into the forest crying their hunting howl. All the shadows hid from my sight because I could see the Timbers until they went behind a tree. Glitterlamp was trying to get my attention but when I looked her eyes widened and began to back up slowly. I could barely see her let alone hear her. All I could see was Glitterlamp as she truly was but a dull orange blanket was obscuring her features. The fear that rose up from her was visible like steam off of hot soup. Was I the cause of her fear? What was I doing to demand such fear? A small part of me delighted in the fact and wanted even more.

A pitiful sound of a near dead Timber got my attention as it was still trying to stand up. The creature was in pain and suffered for its attack there is no sense to allow it to suffer further. I felt no remorse nor anger when I parted its head from its shoulders causing it to roll a little.

"_These things only tried to avenge a lost brother._" I thought sadly. "_I would have done the same if the shoes were on the other foot._" The golden tint began to fade as my numerous wounds began to weep crimson tears and the strength from my leg left me with a single sigh. I don't remember how I came to lying on the ground but I could hear Glitterlamp clearer now.

"I can't believe you did that!" Glitterlamp was sporting new wounds. Only a bite mark here and there but her disguise was falling to pieces. Her real face was showing through like a torn mask and her black curved horn was out of place in the mass of wild yellow curls. "We got to hurry they might be back!" she said urgently.

"It's not you," I sputtered as copper and dirt coated my mouth.

"_Don't do anything strenuous for a few weeks now._" The doctors voice criticized me. I flinched at the memory but I had other pressing concerns. "It's not you that they want." I managed to get out.

"What?!" Glitterlamp asked trying to gather magic in her horn.

"_Huh, I guess I never noticed her horn was curved. So different than Trixie or Sapphire._" I thought randomly.

"The Wolves, it's perfect." I said trying to move my limbs coherently with poor results. "You can disguise whoever you want to be and your secret dies with me." I said gritting my teeth through the pain and accepting the possibility of death again. I struggled to my knees and looked for the walking stick I had earlier. Something solid got under me and helped me back onto my shaky legs.

"No," she firmly stated. "You're the first creature besides another changeling to see me and didn't hate me for it."

My vision flowed in and out of focus as I tried to concentrate on her words. Her disguise had patched itself while I wasn't looking. She offered up my stick and we began to wobble down the road. I dared a look behind me and I saw the carnage I had wrecked upon the Timber Wolves: the Timber's heads numbered six but I don't remember killing that many! And my limbs ached and begged for rest, my throat burned for water and to make things worse I was crashing without the adrenaline running through my veins.

"How much do you remember?" Glitterlamp asked me but it took a few more times for the question to get through. "Do you remember my name?" she asked worriedly.

". . .G-glitter. . ." I struggled as the world began to blacken out.

"_How ironic,_" a voice similar to mine commented. "_While in saving another you've only hurt yourself._"

"Shut up. . . I did. . . what was. . . right." Breathing became a chore and yet I didn't let up.

"_She's only going to toss you away when she's done with you._" I chided myself. "_Who gave you permission to play hero?_" Glitterlamp was saying something urgently but her voice couldn't reach me but it seemed important.

"Hey, Michael? Are you OK?" Glitterlamp asked panicked as the last of my will gave out.

"_Nice moves! Not much of an adventurer after all, stupid._" I relentlessly beat myself into the voids care.

I was running away from. . . I don't remember but all I know is that it hurt. A howl broke the silence as other sounds crashed against my ears. My ragged breath, my heavy tell-tale footfalls, my heart beating out of control and the Timber Wolf that was right on my heels. I tripped and fell deeper into the blackness and found the Timber only a heart beat away from me.

"_What made you think you can run?_" the damned thing used my voice! And when I tried to speak only a slight hiss escaped my lips. "_Run all you like but you still can't outrun me!_" The wolf's body shifted into a Fear Beast trotting gently along but seemed to pick up speed. "_Play the "Hero" all you want. It still doesn't change a thing._"

I hissed trying to regain control over my mouth. "_Won't work. You. Are. Alone._" It took a thunderous step to emphasis each point, dripping poison with every word. "_You can't go outside without inviting some kind of trouble to yourself._" The poison began to drip into my heart. "_You take the help others have given you and give nothing back. You are a burden to everything you come into contact with. You're a parasite!_" I had curled into a ball filling up with fear and self loathing because I couldn't argue with it! Visions of every time I've hesitated, every time I could've done something better and each time I've made a mistake weighing my body down like chains.

It sneered in my ears all the more but when I lunged to choke the life out of it a mirror had shot up between us. I slammed into the glass breaking my nose against its cold smooth surface. I stepped back and saw the fear beast grip the edge of the mirror and cooed gently.

"_Just look how they _see_ you._" It encouraged with mock sincerity. I don't remember standing let alone walking but I stood before me reflection and really looked into it.

I never screamed aloud before. It just wasn't me, I could always have walked away or avoid something that terrified me but I never screamed. And I never have screamed as passionately as I did now. The reflection was me but with patchy skin with no lips and sharp teeth filling my mouth; my eyes had been glazed evenly white and I was covered in blood with a twisted grin plastered on my face.

I wanted to run away but the image captivated me. I leaned closer to my image to look into my white eyes and stared at them against my own will.

What I saw within my own eyes shook me down to my core.

I jumped back but the image didn't move backwards but forwards as the image slammed into its glassy prison. I hissed violently at my own image and looked pleadingly to the Fear Beast.

"_Oh, yes it's true._" It assured me."_Did you think that any of those ponies helped you because they _cared_?_" the Fear-Me mocked me taking my voice and twisting it into a hissy speech. "_They helped you because they were _scared_ of what you'd do if they didn't._" I hissed fruitlessly back. A light glimmered in the distance like a lonely star dying in the cold.

"_You've got blood on your hands Michael!_" Fear-Me yelled pointing an accusing finger at me from within the mirror."_Where does that put you in this world? A monster, that's what! Nothing here takes a life and here you are taking it where ever you please! Maybe your "Heroism" would be acceptable on Earth! But here? You are you fooling!_" The glimmer went out in a twinkle and I was in tears on the ground curled back into a ball as the darkness closed in around me. And for once the darkness terrified me.

The sound of glass cracking and a soul shattering scream drew my attention. I looked up to see a golden version of myself impaling the Fear-Me through the mirror. Yet the Golden-Me had only a vague image of myself, the face held no features save two eyes. The eyes looked like they were taken from the swords jeweled eyes and light tendrils emerged from his very being. The mirror broke and the image was released from its small prison and they fought.

The Fear-Me started shrieking instead of speaking and the Golden-Me remained silent as it continued its assault against the Fear-Me. Claws and rows of sharp teeth emerged from the Fear-Me as it started to retaliate growing it's own tendrils of shadow and wrapping around Golden-Me's throat. What the dark one lacked was the sword as Golden-Me twisted the blade pouring its foul blood all over the ground. Fear-Me flailed its limbs around trying to deliver a blow as fatal as the sword but its form began to lose shape and mass.

The battle was intense but didn't last long as the Fear-Me soon evaporated into a dark mist leaving only Golden-Me and myself alone. I tried to ask what it was but the sound was still a hostile hiss. The smooth, near featureless face turned to me as the topaz eyes regarded me with an unblinking stare. The tendrils seemed to be coming out of its shoulders instead of wings and it started to take slow, methodical steps toward me until it towered over me like a titan.

The blade in its hand was the blade I acquired at Courage's Folly and its other hand outstretched with the palm facing up. I grabbed the hand and I was pulled to my feet as if I weighed no more than a kitten. Golden-Me forced my hand open and deposited the golden blade into it as he flowed back into the jeweled eye of the blade. And as I stared into the eye of the blade in wonder it blinked back at me! The eye began to shine with the same brilliance of the sun causing me to shield my eyes.

But when I opened my eyes again I was starring at the roof of a cottage with a blur of yellow at the side.

"It's OK Sugarlump, he'll be fine now since you got him here. Although I'll probably be taking him to the hospital for these injuries. How did you say he got them again?" Sapphire asked Sugarlump.

"_Who's Sugarlump? No one I've met before._" I wondered licking my dry lips with an equally dry tongue.

"We were attacked by a pack of Timber Wolves trying to get here. He said you would be able to help." Glitterlamp spoke, that much I recognized.

"I can help but this isn't a clinic. It's my home, I simply don't have what I need to help him here. And you look rather beat up too, are you sure you're alright?" Sapphire asked.

"We can talk about that when Michael is awake. Hey, I think he's coming to." Glitterlamp pointed out relieved. Gentle hoof beats came over to me and I screwed my eyes shut, the images of what I saw still fresh in my mind.

"Are you awake Michael?" Sapphire asked. "You keep bringing ponies to my house like this and I'll need to open a clinic here." She joked lightheartedly.

"Yes, I'm awake." I wheezed out with my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth. A cup was pressed to my mouth but the water was too much to swallow all at once and I needed to breathe. Water splashed all over me and some slid down the wrong tube causing me to cough and sputter. I gulped down more air than I did water.

"Sorry." Sapphire apologized quickly taking the cup away.

"Next time just place the cup in my hands, please." I asked angrily sitting up with my eyes still shut. "I can't go back to the hospital, I already got a 150 bit debt with them already." I stated firmly. "Don't you have a few healing potions around? Trixie found a few last time." I pointed out.

"I only got a few more and they're kinda hard to make." Sapphire reluctantly admitted.

"Never mind then, I won't be needing one." I said calmly.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Sapphire asked concerned.

"Yes, no, I mean," I stumbled around flustered.

"Then open them." Sapphire commanded me. I opened my eyes but I didn't look at Sapphire I looked to my hands and still couldn't shake the gloom that hung over my head. I kept shifting my head whenever she tried to look into my eyes. "Let me look at them so I can see if there's anything wrong with them." She demanded like a mother commands a disobedient child.

"Go look at your painting you drew of me and you'll see what's wrong with them!" I snapped then physically hitting my leg hard to chastise myself.

"He was talking in his sleep before we got here. I think it was a nightmare." Glitterlamp offered a reason to my behavior. "He started speaking the most horrible things and really beating himself over something." I curled my lips into a snarl as I looked around for the sword.

"Didn't you find Short Stacks like you said? What's wrong! Did something happen to him!" Sapphire asked suddenly concerned.

"He's fine," I snarled still trying to find the sword amongst the trash in her house. "The doctor said he's doing really well and should be out in a few months! Now wheres my sword." I asked firmly.

When I swung my leg out to stand up an intense pain shot through my body like electricity sending me back into the pillows on the couch while I tried not to scream in agony.

"Careful! You're more hurt now than you were the last time you came in here!" Sapphire informed me getting bitter from my mood. "So you need just to sit still and not move for a while, I'm the nurse and you're the patient now understand!" She snapped at me. I felt my body and I was wrapped in white gauze and bandages and what felt like splints at my legs. I gritted my teeth and looked back at Sapphire grudgingly.

"Did Glitterlamp tell you yet?" I asked as pleasantly as I could. Sapphire arched an eyebrow at me.

"You mean the mare that brought you here? Listen dear, her name is Sugarlump." Sapphire shook her head patiently. "How hard did you hit your head?" she commented checking the bandages around my head.

"Her name is Glitterlamp and if you want to know more you must promise me something." I said grabbing Sapphire's hoof to stop prodding my head.

"What?" Sapphire asked seeing the importance in my eyes.

"She is a changeling but her wings are hurt. Do you understand?" I asked starring into her eyes and then remembered the horror which lurked inside quickly turned my head. "What do you see in my eyes? Do they really look like that painting? Do I really remind you of Them?" I asked softly looking back at her. The question caught her off guard and sputtered for a minute trying to formulate an answer I guess.

"A changeling? Like in the headlines? But they attacked our queen and our way of life!" Sapphire spoke quickly. "And how do you know that she's a changeling anyhow!" She demanded.

"Didn't she tell you how we met?" I asked the gloom drawing in like a fog answering my question with her silence.

"All she said is that she found you by the roadside. Would you like to see her?" she asked confused and now regarding her guest with suspicion. Glitterlamp walked closer until I could see her.

"Go ahead. I trust Sapphire to do the right thing." I encouraged. A small part of me wondered where Trixie went and then I remembered she was looking into the rock farm job.

"_She's probably there._" I thought distantly almost like a whisper. Then a flash of green light happened and the changeling Glitterlamp stood before us causing a gasp from Sapphire. Glitterlamp was bandaged up but now we could see all of her wounds but only her wings proved to be the most in need of healing. Sapphire looked panicked and stood between me and her, trying to protect me?

A field of magic wrapped around Sapphire's horn threateningly pointed at Glitterlamp which now looked worried and looked pleadingly to me. What could I do? I was bed ridden and I misjudged Sapphire's reaction to Glitterlamp.

I didn't save her, I lured her into a trap.

"_Fool, there is always something you can do._" I snapped at myself suddenly. "_Sometimes the pen is mightier than the sword._" An idea crawled into my mind and I put it into action.

"Kill her or turn her in and you'll have proven to me what your "Elements" are worth." Ice clung to each of my words and Sapphire looked to me as if I lost my mind. "If anyone should be blamed it should be me. I told her about you and your "Generosity" but it seems that I'm mistaken." I said with disappointment in my voice.

"You don't know, do you!" Sapphire shouted at me. "They attacked Princess Celestia herself and tried to take over the kingdom! They are the enemy!"

"How many dead?" I asked coldly.

"What!?" Sapphire asked not breaking eye contact with the changeling.

"How many dead litter the streets? How much blood needs to be washed off the ground?" I continued with ice encasing my heart.

"_Why do I have to do this to you Sapphire? I thought you better than this! Or am I the one that is horribly wrong?_" I thought as the situation just grew in tension. The look on Sapphire's face was painful to bear and Glitterlamp looked downright horrified.

"What in Celestia's blessed light is wrong with you!" Sapphire yelled at me at the verge of tears.

"Answer the question." I intoned sadly.

"Not one." Glitterlamp's eerie voice answered. "No pony was ever harmed to that degree. We only captured to feed off their love. Queen Chrysalis wanted to take over, not destroy." She explained her Queens plan from what she knew. "But I never wanted any part of it!" The changeling cried out.

"Changelings are master tricksters! She could be lying!" Sapphire tried to explain to me pleading to see reason. "They can poison minds and you might be under her control!"

"What sort of creature would want to crawl around in my head? When my eyes only show horror, huh? I mean that _is _what you see isn't it?" I argued trying to buy Glitterlamp time for her to run and yet she didn't look like she was going to.

"N-no! Why are you bringing this up!" Sapphire turned to look me in the eye and seemed shaken. I'm not sure what made her hesitate and lower her magic field but she looked at me with pity now. I must have looked like a wreck wrapped like a mummy and no telling what they saw in my eyes but what ever they saw made them fall silent.

"She can stay for now, Michael, but if anything happens I'm holding you responsible." Sapphire stated and trotted into the kitchen. What happened next was confusing but Sapphire gave Glitterlamp a piece of paper and instructed her about the different medicines then she dressed in hospital scrubs and left the house without another word.

"What's it like in your world?" Glitterlamp asked me hours later well into the evening while sitting down on the couch.

"Very different than this one." I replied tonelessly. "You know you can leave with any medicine you need and run for your life right? So why stay?" I asked quizzically. Glitterlamp sighed and rolled her eyes rubbing some salve on her thin wings.

"Maybe I wanna hear what your world is like." She stated stretching out out the couch but being careful of my injuries. "Are there many creatures like you?" she asked starring at me with her mint green eyes.

"Kinda, I mean there's not too many changelings that are similar to you is there?" I asked back breaking eye contact as soon as it was made. She merely shook her head and grinned.

"You didn't answer the question, so neither will I." She said with mischievous glee.

"My world is-"

"Look me in the eye when you say it. Kinda rude if you don't." Glitterlamp interrupted. "I already saw the painting Sapphire Hoof painted of you and another mare. She doesn't know the half of it." She nickered softly.

"Oh," I said moodily. "And you think that you know?"

"You had this energy about you something that can't be captured by paint. And the light that came out of your eyes when you looked at me," the changeling snuggled closer like a small child with their favorite story would. "It looked like King Sombra's eyes looked in the stories but his was purple not yellow."

"Was that all you saw?" I growled not liking to be compared to the Lord of Fear.

"Something indescribable." She closed her eyes reliving the memory. "I don't know what you see in them but it _has_ to be different from what I see." She said getting sleepy. "So, what's your world like?" she asked again.

I began telling her how I would normally go about my day. How I would sleep in whenever I got the chance and when I began talking about my family I choked up. I couldn't keep my voice level enough to talk coherently. Even my own imagination turned on me relentlessly creating sorrow struck images of my family with tears and worry sewn into their very being. The tears even found their way to my face and I found I was struggling not to sob aloud.

"_I wonder how they are all doing?_" I thought as sorrow pierced my heart slowly injecting its foul toxins. "_If only I could send a letter or something to let them know I'm alright._"

A gentle calm flooded my mind as Glitterlamp's horn began to softly glow and fog gently rolled into my mind.

"Shh, there there. It's alright." Glitterlamp gently whispered in my ear. "You've had a rough day. You can tell me more about them tomorrow." I realized how tired I was and began to drift to sleep still grief stricken thoughts lurked around but in the end they too will fade


	9. How Can You Measure What You Can't Hold?

**Chapter 9**

_**How Can You Measure What You Can't Hold?**_

"_This isn't the void I know._" I remarked as I wandered through catacomb after catacomb with large glittery fireflies that lacked wings but threw pale yellow light off their butts. Instead they seemed content to line themselves along the walls and act like torches slowly licking the dew off the stone walls. The air was stale and spent as if the wind hadn't visited this realm for a long time. Upon closer inspection the "fireflies" looked more like bloated slugs with stubby legs.

"_Blech! Where am I?_" I thought sticking my tongue out in disgust. The floor was smooth and clean unlike the walls that surrounded me. I kept walking through the dimly lit tunnels when I heard a faint buzzing tickling my ears. I followed the buzzing to a archway in the maze-like tunnels and poked my head in. I saw a tiny changeling looking around in panic buzzing its wings in distress as a tan pony just as small as it was lay unmoving at its hooves.

"Why did he stop moving mom! Why won't he get up!" The small changeling cried to a changeling standing off to the side with a smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, dear, he's just sleepy. You did _very_ well on your first try. Momma's so proud of you." The mother walked over and nuzzled the crying changeling. Something struck me as the small changeling looked up pain in her eyes at her mother.

It was Glitterlamp.

But how I came to know this tiny fact was a mystery, just like how they hadn't seen me yet. I'm not exactly hiding or anything but I stepped into the room anyway and I was painfully aware of my hand death-gripping the handle of my sword as the crystal eye twitched around the room curiously.

"But mom," Glitterlamp sobbed. "He just fell over! You said it wouldn't hurt him!" She then pushed herself away from her mothers embrace. "So why won't he wake up! We were supposed to play hide `n seek next!" Her mother just shook her head and looked at the prone pony with the same look I'd give to an insect.

"He's just sleepy," she insisted gently. "Look, he's still breathing but I'm afraid it's his bedtime. I'll take him home, K?" Glitterlamp's mother scooped up the small pony with her magic, planting a kiss of Glitterlamp's worried head and walked out of the room. I walked over to Glitterlamp and she still couldn't see me. Her head shot up suddenly and ran from the room calling after her mother.

"Wait up! I wanna walk him home too!"

I was left alone in the messy toy room trying to understand what just happened. First off I must have time traveled because Glitterlamp is a kid again. Second, who was that little guy? And is he hurt? I didn't get to see if he was really breathing or not! With purpose fueling my steps I followed after them through the archway. When I stepped only halfway through I felt twisted and stretched like a piece of taffy being pulled, I was expanding outward as well as being crushed into a small ball. The sensations stopped when I was standing in an open field where Glitterlamp was a bit older eating a picnic with a tan pony with short choppy black mane. Whether this was the same pony as before or a different one I had no idea.

"_**This is the best day of my life!**_" Glitterlamp's voice cheered gleefully in my mind.

"Ah! What!" I cried out looking around for the source of the foreign voice. It sounded close like within my own head. "What is going on!" Despite my loud outburst the duo didn't hear me. The tan pony handed Glitterlamp a heart shaped letter with white lace at the sides and I _knew_ that he must have worked hard on that little card.

"Would you be my special somepony for Hearts `n Hooves day?" he asked bashfully.

"_**Omygosh! He's asking me! Me!**_" Glitterlamp's voice squealed in my head bursting with happiness. "Yes! Yes, I will!" She answered joyfully and tackled him into the wild flowers in a fierce hug. I walked the short distance swiftly to get a better look. The tan pony was snuggling a chestnut mare with a wavy blond mane and yet I _knew_ it was Glitterlamp. I reached out to touch them and Glitterlamp jumped up and ran right _through_ me, like I was a ghost! I stumbled back shocked and slipped over my own feet falling on my butt. My chest tingled like it had charge of electricity go through me with Glitterlamp.

"I need to go get ready then! See you tomorrow Fritter!" Glitterlamp called over her shoulder as she kicked off the ground and unfurled her feathery wings to catch the wind.

The feelings of such joy and happiness! I felt like crying in joy!

"_Wait! Are these HER feelings!?_" I thought suddenly. Fritter just sat with a smile on his face and did a silent victory pump. And yet beneath all the cheer and happiness, I felt an intense sadness and fear. Sad that she couldn't tell him who she really was and fear of what he'd do, even though he's been nothing but kindness incarnate, if he _did_ find out. Fritter stood up with a dreamy look on his face and started to pick up the picnic. A shadow passed over me and I fell downward into darkness.

The next thing I knew it was raining and it cold not just on my skin but also in my heart. I was in a town I didn't recognize but there was a parade going through the streets, no wait. Everypony was frowning and being miserable by what I could see. The only things that had color was a disc of bronze in the shape of a rising dawn being carried by two ponies in front on poles. Everypony was crying and a long rectangle was being carried with flowers on top.

"_No,_" I thought realization dawning on me. "_I'm at a funeral procession._" I found Glitterlamp, a little bit older than before, following the casket and I couldn't tell if she was crying or it was the rain sliding across her face but her expression was as blank as stone. And yet I felt intense sorrow from her enough to make even the stone weep but felt like the sky was crying enough for both of them. I followed in hushed silence next to her since this was her memory and not mine but a piece of me was still curious on how this plays out.

An old stallion stood next to the grave with a sombre expression on his face as the casket was lowered down into the open grave.

"Dearly beloved," he began his voice wizened by age with eyes nothing short of grandfatherly. "We have been gathered here today in remembrance of Fritter Stacks. Loved son, brother, and a friend to all." He looked at each of the family members assembled there. I scanned the faces surrounding me and in a split moment I saw my family in their place! I shook my head to banish the thought but it persisted just hanging over my head waiting to strike.

"_Wait did he say Stacks? Whoa, Short Stacks has more wounds than I thought._" I mused in wonder. Then in the front row I saw them, the Stacks family but the two that stood out the most was Sapphire Hoof and who I think_is_ Short Stacks! "There is nopony to blame for the runaway wagon that struck the fatal blow against our young friend." Sorrow gave way to anger as a picture of somepony I didn't recognize flashed through my mind, probably the owner of the cart. The old stallion began saying the burial rites but Glitterlamp slunk away from the crowd feeling worse than usual.

Hurt, pain, sorrow and hate poured off of her while I followed her through town and a lone figure underneath an umbrella stood in the middle of the road and greeted her coldly.

"Hello, dear," her voice pierced the dull roar of rain easily. "I told you not to get attached." The disguise was of an elegant unicorn and the voice did not match the face. "It only brings pain, I _warned_ you." Her voice sounded sincere but it was the eyes that betrayed her real feelings. The eyes lacked the dull sorrow nor did tears stain her cheeks but held quite the opposite and rage boiled up within Glitterlamp.

"Don't talk to me." She growled too tired and depressed to really argue. "I don't want to see anypony for a while." Glitterlamp's mother walked forward to embrace her daughter with a detached look.

"It's just as well, he knew too much anyway." She said coldly shattering the tender quite moment and flung it into abstract color and shapes but the emotions were sharper than ever. My eyes felt like someone rubbed glass dust into them and when everything came back into focus they stood facing each other with magic blasting from both sides with Glitterlamp screaming in rage.

"_You_ did it!" She screamed between magic blasts ripping apart stone and wood alike. "_You_ killed him didn't you!"

"Did you wear that face long enough to forget what you really look like!" Her mother hissed back sending another ball of magic burning through the rain. "I was doing what was right for you!"

"I was _HAPPY_! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Glitterlamp broke down, sending a wall of magic spears hurtling towards her mother and I fell into darkness again.

I was walking through the dimly lit tunnels again and found many doors. Some were flimsy and weak with holes large enough I could see memories from the cracks while others were solid and well crafted.

"_Ah, this must be the seat of her memories._" I observed passing by several doors without much interest. A door stood out from the rest a large door made of metal and guarded with a large iron lock. I peeked through the keyhole to see Fritter galloping through a rain of red paper hearts. I stepped back and regarded the door.

"_This must be her memory of the Hearts `n Hooves Day date. I'll not invade this one._" I thought feeling a little filthy because I was lurking around someones head and memories like a thief. "_I wish I can wake up from this. To at least hold privacy sacred._" I thought guiltily. I walked around avoiding any doors or archways at this point not wanting to intrude any further. I passed open archways and doors trying to resist the temptation to violate her memories any further. I heard faint crying from down within an archway and I took care to poke only my head in and not my whole body. The floor only continued only for a short distance and then stopped at a wall of dull obsidian. Or was it even a wall?

I lifted my hand to the wall and the wall bowed out like metal to a magnet to touch me. I stepped into the darkness and all feeling drained from my body and the deafening silence was quieted as I stepped forward into_ my_ void. It didn't feel as friendly ever since my last dream but I saw Glitterlamp, just as I remember her now, frantically stomping around opening her mouth to yell but nothing came out. The image of her mother stood over her scolding her for something with little Fritter at her feet unconscious. I was floating above her and I could feel that she wasn't pleased to see her mother. I raised an accusing finger and her image shattered into a million piece. I waved my hand over the small form and it ceased to exist. Glitterlamp looked around nervously, magic at the ready and began to walk around.

"_Heh, you think there's a floor here._" I thought with a smile as I was at least in my mind again. "_Even with wings you still think you have to walk._" I drifted slowly down to her my feet touching nothing. Glitterlamp snapped her head to attention and looked at me with wide eyes and she called out to me soundlessly. I glided down to where she was and was surprised when my feet _did_ touch something solid.

"_Hmm, would you look at that,_" I thought tapping my foot mutely against the stone floor. "_There_ is_ a floor here, weird._" Glitterlamp started forward as I leaned back as if to sit in a couch and merely floated there, just watching. She was looking straight at me surprised with a look of relief on her face. I looked behind me half expecting to see Fritter come galloping up but all I saw was endless space.

"_Wait, you can see me now?_" I asked confused without moving my lips. Glitterlamp looked at me then at where used to be mother then back at me.

"Why can't I speak? And where did they go?" she mouthed bringing her hooves to her throat.

"_You're in my head. Or at least I think you are. Everything here is dictated by thought and imagination._" Just to prove the point I struck the ground with me heel and a creek poured itself lazily into the distance."_Not just by what you see, so be careful of what you think of._" Suddenly pain jolted through my body as white bandages wrapped around my form just as wounds began to appear on me. I emitted a soul shaking scream as I hit the ground unable to move wreathed in agony.

My eyes snapped open sharply as the pain drove me from sleep. My head felt like it was squeezed through a funnel! Glitterlamp woke up too and scrambled away from me with confused wonder in her eyes.

"How did you do that!" She demanded.

"I don't know!" I growled back gripping my pounding head. "I don't know how or why I can do that!" I remembered the last time it happened, it was when Trixie slept that close to me. "I think you have to be close to me for it to happen." I talked thinking aloud.

"So whenever I get close to you I'll end up back _there_!" Glitterlamp yelled. I tried to sit up but the same electric agony shot through my body.

"What did you see!?" I asked pleadingly through clenched teeth.

"Nothing! It was all nothing! I couldn't feel anything! Or hear! Or taste! And I had a nightmare on top of it all!" Then her eyes narrowed at me. "What did _you_ see." It wasn't a question, a low threatening demand if anything at all.

"Not all that much." I said calmly nursing my headache. "It was really choppy and random I don't really know. I know Fritter Stacks asked you on a date on a holiday," Glitterlamp kept a straight cold face and motioned for me to continue. "I _think_ I saw his funeral, I _know_ how much he meant to you and how you _felt_ when he died. I'm sorry." I still felt guilty that I invaded such private thoughts. A silence fell between us as we sized each other up. She turned her head sharply and trotted across the room. I lifted the blanket to get a better look at myself and saw that my leg that got bitten was in a homemade cast covered in bandages. The rest of me looked just like how I felt, dreadful. I looked over to Glitterlamp to see her looking at the painting that Sapphire drew of me and Trixie lost in thought.

"Does this happen often in your world." She asked me flatly.

"None that I know of." I answered still guilt ridden. Glitterlamp trotted over to the piece of paper that held the instructions and read it silently.

"Fried eggs?" She grimaced and looked to me with a 'ya gotta be kidding' expression.

"Unless you know of something better." I said weakly suddenly just so very sore and tired. I couldn't really move and to top things off my legs started to itch. Hunger was the furthest from my mind. I closed my eyes to clear them of the gummy grime.

"Hey, it says here you're supposed to take these pills twice a day." Glitterlamp said suddenly close to me.

"_How did she?! Wasn't she across the room?_" I opened my eyes and saw to brightly colored pills with a cup of water. "No," I said adamantly. "I don't know if it'll work on me." I said pushing the glass away with my only good arm.

"How do you know?" Glitterlamp asked annoyed.

"I'd rather not test it. Human biology and your biology may differ greatly." I answered wearily.

"OK, here's the deal." She put the pills and water in front of me. "I found where she hid her healing potions. If this doesn't work I'll give you one, K?" It was hard to focus on her words and her words sounded so reasonable. The prospect of drinking a healing potion did appeal to me, I just hope whatever the pill is doesn't kill me before then.

"Fine." I surrendered and I downed the pills hesitantly.

I don't remember falling asleep but I was walking again through a hazy mist which drew the soreness away from me. A light lit my path but when I followed the source I found the sword within my hand. The sword. . . perhaps it's the reason I can delve into minds? The eye shown out like a flashlight dispelling the crushing darkness and filling the void with stars.

"_I should name you,_" I regarded the sword twisting it in my hands staring into the eye. "_You've slain fear and have defended me more than once. But what to name you?_" I walked around absorbed at my task. "_You deserve a name perhaps shado- no._" I sighed inwardly. "_You are a Bane, but a Bane to what?_" I racked my mind for a name but nothing came to mind.

I jammed my toe into something sending white hot pain lashing up my leg. I looked down at the object that caused me pain. It was my dresser. I looked around suddenly and saw that I was in my room!

"_I must be dreaming if I'm home._" I thought grimly looking around my room. The walls were bare save for a few lonesome nails that art used to hang on. Dirty clothes piled up in corners but never more than a sock or two. Boxes contained most of my belongings and it's been almost a year since we moved here but I never really got around to unpacking my things. Everything was as I left it but something was off. I walked into the living room expecting to see my big brother's T.V. playing some movie that was from his childhood but it wasn't. The room was devoid of the usual shabby furniture and shelves that would be lined from wall to wall with videos. All that sat there was a small round folding table with a small picture turned away from me with a couple of purple lilacs at the base of it.

"_No, please let, let it be something else._" I felt compelled to turn the picture around and see it but I already knew who's face was on it. I must not have heard it before, I thought it was the creaking of the floor boards as I walked across the room but I can hear it plainly now. It was Fear-me's hoarse laughter faintly from the basement, or living room two we came to call it.

"_My family,_" and just as I thought of them, there they stood staring miserably at the photo. My Dad comforted my Mom, my big bro tried not to show it but he felt pain, my big sister cried openly into a tissue and my little bro couldn't even bare to look at my photo. The littlest of us all couldn't understand why everyone was crying.

"_NO! Anything but this!_" I fiercely thought of anything else. But the more I tried to ignore them the louder their crying became. I lunged at them trying to hug them screaming. "I'm here! I'm not dead! Just lost!" But I phased through them like a ghost rending my heart in twain. The laughing only intensified at my attempts at contacting my family. I ran out of the house and continued to run down the street but I couldn't get anywhere. I stopped tired and miserable and saw that every house on the block was my house. Pain boiled up within me tearing my crumbling body down to the ground because I could still hear them crying for me.

Then Glitterlamp stood over me and I was back within Sapphire's cottage. I was sweating heavily and I felt like I was going to catch on fire any second. The room shook violently and focusing on Glitterlamp was almost out of the question.

"W-what? Did, did something ha-happen?" I didn't even recognize the shaking raspy voice as my own at first.

"You were making a lot of noises in here and I come to check on you and you thrashing around begging somepony to stop crying." Glitterlamp explained concern in her eyes. Glitterlamp towered over me and it wasn't until she was helping me off the floor did I realize that I fell off the couch. Everything ached! Pain was evenly distributed across my body and despite Glitterlamp levitating me back to the couch I still felt like an iron maiden was closing around me.

"How did you even end up on the floor?" she looked me over and then jammed a thermometer into my mouth when I was about to answer. I looked over the window but the curtains were drawn.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to regain my bearings.

"Still breakfast time. It should be done in a minute." She gave me a once over to see if I did anything to mess with the stitching and casts and returned to the kitchen area. Had time even passed?

"_Best avoid sleep if I'm going to have dreams like that._" I thought grimly. "_At least for a while._"

My stomach felt like it had turned into clay, heavy and uncomfortable. All the curtains had been drawn to a close turning the usual cheerful clutter to a sad dark collection of forgotten projects. What little light that did sneak through the curtains stung my eyes and made them water. Time began to lose meaning to me as well as logic and order. Exhaustion gnawed on my eyes coaxing them to close if only for a moment. All my thoughts and the events of the last couple of days began to blur together to make a fruit smoothie of events and emotions. Textures never remained consistent not even the blanket that covered me felt like a sheet of rock from time to time, I thought I could here my mom calling for me from somewhere in the house. Even the light tasted gritty only to sound smooth again the moment I noticed it. My tears turned into slimy syrup threatening to glue my eyes shut.

A plate was deposited on my chest snapping me back into focus.

"Here they are, hope I cooked them right." Glitterlamp took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it skeptically. "Well, it says hundred-seventeen degrees on this. You'll be fine so eat up," She assured me. "If you need me I'll be reading books over here."

"Then I probably have a fever if it's that high." I answered weakly. The eggs looked right but it tasted very bland. She found a group of books that interested her and wandered into the kitchen area. I only took a few bites of the tasteless food and set the rest on the floor. I Tried to get up to spite my groggy condition. I was ready for the pain now and it wasn't nearly as intense as it was before when I sat up. My legs weren't broken, or at least I don't think they are, it was the simple cast that restricted movement. Sitting up took more effort and energy than I thought but I felt a small amount of triumph for being able to sit up. I fell unceremoniously back into the pillow and promised myself to let my eyes rest for just a minute.

It was a mistake! All of it was a mistake! There was not a single thing here that didn't make me want to to crawl into a hole and hide! Despite the cheery fairyland appeal that this land held it has offered me nothing but pain and grief! Every life I've saved only adds to my suffering! Every choice was wrong! All of them! I have not done a single thing right! All I've managed to do was land into a hospital and acquire scars aplenty! Not even in the most screwed up camping fiasco I never left with anything more than bruises! Images of my failures swam before my eyes taking their cheap shot against me as the Timbers and the Fear beasts loomed in the distance. Why did I have to leave my house at all! Everything could have been avoided if I just minded my own business!

"WHY!" I snarled at them. "Why does this happen to me! What have I done to deserve this!" My voice starting to gain volume and intensity with each word. "TELL ME!" I roared when none of them answered. Rage and confusion pulsed through my veins as I drew the Bane out of nothingness and began to hack them all to pieces, my feet chewing the ground beneath me. The shadows persisted, twisting and writhing around me cackling at my vain attempts. I looked down at the blood slicked sword and realized I only gave it half a name.

"A bane . . ." I thought distantly. "A bane of FEAR!" I roared thrusting it into the air and the blade came alive with energy. "I name you Fearbane! Slayer of shadows and evil forest sprites!" I proclaimed for all to hear. The sword seemed to acknowledge the name and the sword began to inscribe the name in silver lettering along the length of the blade. The golden tendrils emerged from my shoulders again and lashed all around getting brighter and brighter cloaking me inside its blinding light. Even though the light blinded me I still sneered at my foes lashing out in all directions.

I woke with something hard in my mouth and the taste of cherries in my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw a empty vial being raised away from me and a funnel removed itself from my mouth. A concerned Fear beast stood over me. Adrenaline still pumped through my veins, my skin itched uncontrollably and I tried to reach out to strangle the life out of it. It took a nimble step back to avoid my clumsy attempts.

"Just calm down! Let the potion do its work, just don't move." Glitterlamp's voice escaped its lips. I welcomed the pain as I stood up staggering around like a drunk and searched for Fearbane amongst the cluttered chaos in the room.

Wait, what potion? I suddenly felt better as all my aches faded into numbness. Fear bane was next to the fire place glowing faintly. I pushed the Fear beast away and tripped over the cast that was still on my foot. The ground imparted a harsh slap to my face, already I could taste copper. The Beast jumped on my back pinning my arms to my sides.

"No! Stop! You'll just hurt yourself!" It pleaded with me. Even now I could feel the healing properties washing my pains and aches away with my returning strength. Instincts started to kick in as I struggled against my captor. My tension was at its breaking point making things seem so simple: get the Fearbane, kill the Fear beast. That's all there was in my eyes as I snapped my head back connecting with something solid making the beast recoil. I wriggled out of its grasp struggling to stand up, I slipped ramming my head into the side of the fire place hard enough to see stars. Something coiled around me like a snake and began to squeeze me.

"I will _not_ end like this." I cried out hysterically as the image of an over sized python swallowing me alive crowded my vision. I thrashed around freeing an arm but I could feel the potions side effects kicking in after the rush of the potion wore off sapping my energy away from me. Or was it the python squeezing the life from me? I opened my mouth and bit the snake as hard as I could but only found a mouthful of cotton. Darkness crept around my eyes only to make my terror grow.

"_If I sleep now, I die._" A cold fragment of logic informed me. The snake must have swallowed my head because the lights went out suddenly. I now thrashed around out of spite rather than survival I heard all sorts of things break and snap around me. Despair grew within me as I realized I was losing strength with every second as if a cup of sand was added to my body for every movement. I rocked my head forward to see if I could make this thing throw me up but hit bone as the world slipped away from my grasp.

I drifted within the star speckled space as tears rolled freely from my eyes because even in death I was still just so alone. Not even the breath of another to shatter the silence and every light was too far away to hear my screams. Only Fearbane drifted near me and its eye felt so accusing now with its unblinking, expectant stare. Soft spongy earth materialized underneath my feet as I threw the offending object to the ground and wept at the starry sky.

"_I just wanna go home!_" My voice pleaded to anything around me even without the aid of my mouth. "_Who was wrong!_" A stone pillar rose out of the earth just for me to sit on it. Little bits of rubble floated around in its own personal gravity as I gripped at the sides of my head trying to keep it from ripping in two. I crumbled down bringing my knees to my chest as I wept soundlessly into the starry space as all my actions added up to the ultimate failure: a meaningless death. And all I had left was Fearbane and a gaping hole to which my heart used to be. I closed my eyes and accepted my end.

A cool wet rag placed itself on my forehead as my eyes opened up to see Glitterlamp looking down at me with scrutiny.

"I know cornered animals can get pretty unpleasant but you are something else." She said sternly. "I leave you alone for an hour and you're in here screaming your head off about mistakes and pain, so I have to go get a funnel because you kept snapping at me. And what do you do next?" she said angrily. "You start getting up, even more crazy yelling at me and breaking things. Just what kinda nightmare were you in?" Glitterlamp demanded. I tried to scratch my head but something kept it pinned to my side. I looked down making the rag fall down my face and saw that I had been wrapped inside a blanket, like a burrito. The room was a mess before but now the mess had broken objects and spilled paint cans everywhere in the living room.

"Are you listening to me or are you still going crazy!? I am _talking_ to you!" The changeling thumped me in the chest to get my attention. I saw that her face was bruised and a trail of dried blood still streaked her nose and upper lip.

"_I did that?_" I thought painfully. I looked away but my heart felt a little heavier. "_Nice going, moron._"

"Sorry." Was all I could manage. What is it with these nightmares! I still felt tired and spent with my head pounding at each of Glitterlamp's words.

"Sorry, that's it?" Glitterlamp asked imperiously. "I had to convince the local ponies here that everything was under control and all you have to say is sorry?"

"I never asked you to stick around and take care of me! Did I!?" I snarled back at her. I sat up and wriggled out of the blanket and felt all the lumps that collected on my head. The casts came off during the struggle but they were no longer needed as my old wounds only came up as white scars. Glitterlamp took a few steps back and a emerald aura wrapped around her horn when I stood up.

"No, you didn't." She said slowly. "But you helped me when I was hurt so now I'm helping you." She didn't sound angry but definitely on edge. I felt light headed and fell back down to the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to regain my sense's

"_At least I'm not dead but I'm still lost and alone._" I breathed a tired sigh in relief.

"You've been out for a day and it's about noon today." The irritated changeling informed me.

"Damn, that long? I suppose it doesn't really matter." I said rubbing my head. "About the other night, I wasn't seeing things clearly."

"Really?! I had no idea!" Glitterlamp snapped at me sarcastically. The sudden rebuke hurt but it was not surprising. I just clenched my jaw and just sat there staring at where the sword used to be.

"_She couldn't have moved it far._" I assured myself after looking around the cluttered room needing the security it offered.

The silence was almost tangible enough to choke on so I stood up and walked around trying to look for my sword while avoiding Glitterlamp. Glitterlamp had other plans as she followed me at a distance. I found Fearbane in the kitchen tucked away behind some umbrellas in a quite corner. I hadn't walked very far but I was breathing heavily like I just ran for a few miles.

"_I guess just one potion wasn't enough to completely erase the damage._" I cringed as all my pain of last night only been diluted to a constant ache. I sat down with Fearbane in hand at the kitchen table when my stomach growled violently at me. I was hungry, I mean like it hurt! Despite my hunger I didn't want to talk to Glitterlamp but it wasn't because I was mad at her. Even though she was standing right there in the doorway watching me. Having Fearbane back in my hands made me feel more at ease. I got up and grabbed an apple to stave off the hunger pangs until I could fix something more substantial. The bruise on Glitterlamp's nose made me feel guilty and only reminded me on my constant failures.

"Look I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought I was still in my nightmare." I apologized still feeling awful about the whole ordeal and began to worry about my ability or discerning reality anymore. A chill crawled up my body as a thought crossed my mind. "_Is_ _this_ _even_ _real_? _Is_ anything _truly_ _real_?"


	10. Doubt In My Heart, Pain In My Soul

**Chapter 10**

_**Doubt In My Heart, Pain In My Soul**_

"The important thing is you seem to be alright now." Glitterlamp commented looking over my scars. "Weird I didn't think these potions left scars." She said almost like an after thought. I finished eating the apple and tossed the core into a waste bin feeling weird. A cold pit sank to my stomach as I tried to figure out what _real_ is anymore. Anything can be perceived as normal given enough time, at least in theory.

"You scared the blessed light right out of me, you know!" Glitterlamp tried to get my attention as I looked at my left hand. How would you even define real? Only by what you can feel right?

"C`mon stop giving me the cold shoulder and say something!" Glitterlamp looked concerned now and took a few steps back in case I lashed out at her, I guess. The gem at the pommel of Fearbane was like glass or some clear crystal I wasn't familiar with but inside was a small ruby fashioned to look just like the gem that encased it. The gem was shaped like a pyramid with several sides but more importantly sharpened to a point. I pressed my left hand into the point instantly drawing blood and the pain that came with it.

"It even hurts here." I said softly giving it a twist. Blood ran down the amber eye and down the blade streaking the obsidian blade with crimson. I didn't flinch, at least not that hard.

"Stop that right now!" Glitterlamp lifted my hand off the gem and began looking around for something to wrap it.

"Even in dreams it hurts," I mumbled as the thought of being in a coma crossed my mind.

"_Yeah, I got struck by a lightening bolt. That's it, I'm probably wasting away in some dead, sterile room of a hospital with wires hooked up to me. Like a machine._" I thought sinking deeper and deeper into depression, I could practically feel the cold tubes on my skin. Glitterlamp left the room only for a moment only to return with bandages in her magic aura. She pulled my hand out to wrap it frantically, she wrapped it too tightly making it hurt more.

"I guess when you're stripped of everything, pain is all you have left." I muttered sighing halfheartedly.

"That's enough!" Glitterlamp snapped loudly slamming a hoof into the side of my head making me see stars. The blow was enough to knock me out of my chair I stared wide eyed at Glitterlamp standing over me with tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"Just talk to me! Stop saying those things and talk to me!" She pleaded."It's not worth feeling like you do!" The taste of copper trickled into my mouth and my cheek stung violently but I just stared at her flatly.

"What is reality?" I asked slowly watching her eyes for reaction. "Is pain an illusion or fact? Because I don't know anymore."

Glitterlamp blinked a few times with both relief and confusion mingling in her eyes.

"I don't know," She finally answered. "I guess life is what you make of it, right? And pain? Fact, I guess." Glitterlamp helped me up but still eyed me warily. "C`mon, how about you tell me the answers to your riddles, OK?"

I was led to the couch for a formal "talk" and was sat down so we could at least be at eye level.

"They weren't riddles they were real questions. Ever since I arrived to this place I have been having these nightmares. Last nights was the worst by far." I explained still gripping the sword with my right hand.

"Let's start with telling me about these nightmares." She said encouragingly. I stared at my bandaged hand and back at her.

"_Couldn't make things worse I guess._"

"You've been inside my mind. So you know what it's kinda like when things are normal." I started. "Lately though I've been diving into other ponies minds but never as intense as yours was, never. With you I was able to relive some of your memories," I raised an eyebrow. "Any idea's why?"

"Hmm, I remember trying to soothe your mind with my magic," Glitterlamp rubbed her chin with her hoof then her face lit up for a moment. "Maybe, nah couldn't be that."

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Well maybe since I was trying to calm your mind then I got pulled in, if that makes sense. I've never had anything like that happen before though. But what did you see in my mind that troubled you?" Glitterlamp asked me confused. "You freaked out when I wasn't in your head. So what did you dream of?" she pressed on. The words were stuck in the back of my throat and my barricade of will holding back my feelings were beginning to stress.

"_Maybe if I did tell her, I would feel better. Just this once._" I convinced myself.

* * *

"I miss my family and the worst thing I can do is think about them so I've kept myself busy with anything to distract myself." I rubbed myself and couldn't stop from grinning because it sounded so stupid when I actually said it aloud. "I guess it's been getting worse since those Timbers brought me down the other day."

Glitterlamp seemed to think it over and nodded.

"OK, so you're feeling crummy because a few Timber wolves attacked you and you didn't get away without a scratch? You should be happy to be alive."She pointed out bluntly. "But that still didn't answer my question. What did you dream of last night." She said a little more firmly.

"_Wow, I'm arguing with my own coma._" I thought shaking my head sadly. I couldn't stop smiling but I wasn't happy, I was watching what little of my mind there was left bleed into the colorful scenery. And it was funny!

"_I'm talking to an equine-shape-shifting-emotion-sucking-vampire and in a world where some trees grow up to look like wolves, now where did I put my straight jacket!_" I mentally patted myself on the head while being awarded with a huge golden cup with 'You're A Crazy Loon!' engraved on the front.

"It must have been you I when I saw that Fear beast, should've known, it had your voice." I stood up laughing lightly between words. "When you pounced on me I freaked out, of course you know what happened." My hysteria was getting the better of me making my smile a skull cracking grin and my laughing was becoming more and more uncontrolled. "And when you wrapped me up with something, I thought I was being eaten by a huge snake!" I paced around the room trying to clear my mind of all this rubbish and wake up from this wreck of a dream!

"And you know what? I still must be in a dream because none of this can be real!" I cracked turning to face Glitterlamp and all I saw was a blanket unfolding to wrap itself around me tightly. Something hit my wrist sharply forcing Fearbane out of my hands and I hit the ground with a meaty thud.

I had to blink a few times to understand what I was seeing. I was wrapped up like a cheese stick and with a throbbing headache from spinning around so fast, hitting the floor probably didn't help either. Glitterlamp was at eye level with me looking furious and concerned at the same time.

"Won't catch me off guard this time." She growled at me baring her fangs at me. "I know you miss your family," she yelled at me. "That's what I saw in your memories! Your life! But when I thought about my messed up excuse of a family they appeared and tormented me!" She gripped both sides of my face to force me to look into her intense emerald eyes.

"Just calm down! Everything will be alright!" She commanded in low tones. "I know you feel sad and miss your home," there was sympathy in her voice, was it for me? "but acting like this won't send you back to them." She finished almost to herself as her expression fell, lost in a sad memory. A silence fell between us as I absorbed her words.

* * *

"I think, therefore I am." I said out loud remembering a quote I heard during English class a few weeks ago. Glitterlamp looked up with wide, confused eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quizzically and a little frustrated.

"I heard it in a class once, somebody important said it. I think it means something like," I struggled on how to put it into words. "Reality can be anything you can perceive. No matter how crazy, that sanity is an opinion."

Glitterlamp unwrapped me and I just sat on the couch nursing my aching head. I reached out and ruffled Glitterlamp's thin,moss green mane.

"Thanks for helping me through this. I must've looked like a total wacko right now." I chuckled at myself. "Anyway, did you drink a healing potion to fix your wings yet?" I asked trying to find a harmless topic.

"No, the base of my wings are fine. The part that fell off wasn't alive to begin with, kinda like how hooves grow."

"_Or like finger nails then._" I thought observationally. Her wings did look better and just a little bit longer than the last I saw them.

"Oh, I see. Well, since I'm better now I should think about how to proceed from here." I said with a sigh. "Still got that freaking debt I need to pay off." I grumbled angrily, mostly because I doubt I could _get _a job in this world.

A knock came from the door making both of us snap to attention. The house was a mess with the living room in shambles from my last mental breakdown. Glitterlamp was wreathed in her green fire and now looked like a unicorn I didn't recognize. Worry still painted her face as she moved toward the door.

"Quickly, clean the place up!" Glitterlamp hissed at me as she went for the door. I started throwing the blankets back onto the couch and trying to cover up the disheveled mess that the paintings now represented. I shoved them back into there proper places, more or less, and cleared up what little floor space there was.

"Is this Sapphire Hoof's house?" a voice asked as I frantically put up the last bits of a broken frame into the pile of random art supplies.

"Yes, this is but she's out at the moment." Glitterlamp informed the voice.

"I know, Sapphire told us that the creature that got hit was here." The voice explained. I heard somebody whisper something but I couldn't catch what was said.

"Oh, he's fine. Just recovering from his walk here." Glitterlamp insisted.

"Oh my! Having to _walk_ the whole way through those creepy woods! How dreadful!" A posh voice erupted.

"We came to apologize for the trouble that our sisters caused, it really won't take long." A heavy Texan accent commented.

"Well, I don't know. I suppose it'll be okay." Glitterlamp relented. I quickly crashed onto the couch and made it look like I was still recovering. "But if he starts getting overwhelmed I'll need you to leave."

"Understood." The first voice agreed.

* * *

Glitterlamp came back into the living room and gave me a quick worried look. Next a colorful parade of ponies stepped through and tried to find space in the living room. A mellow-yellow pegasus with long pink hair with only the slightest of curls made a bee line straight for the couch and bombarded me with questions.

"Where are you hurt? Are you eating alright? How are you feeling?" the pegasus placed a hoof on my forehead while its other hoof gently ran across my frame trying to locate any form of injury. "Do you need anything?" I, on the other-hand, was trying to find out how far I could sink into this couch without actually leaving it.

"Whoa, whoa back up!" I cried out uncomfortable with the sudden questions and how close this pegasus was to me. "I'm fine! My friend has been taking very good care of me." I said quickly pushing its hooves away from me as politely as I could. The pegasus was very soft spoken but only seemed more intrigued.

"Oh wow, you can talk! How wonderful! Can you tell me what happened to you?" The pegasus continued its whisper questions at me, its voice was soothing and motherly it was just how close it was getting made me uncomfortable.

"Fluttershy, it's not any animal I've seen. It might not be as friendly as the ones you know." A purple unicorn warned Fluttershy.

"I'd listen to your friend miss, he gets rather unpleasant when cornered." Glitterlamp insisted hastily.

"Ha!" A light blue pegasus with spiky rainbow colored hair laughed harshly. "Twilight, Fluttershy can handle any animal! Remember how she handled that red dragon a few weeks ago!"

"_Wait a sec, Twilight? That's one of the names that hurt Trixie._" I remembered her saying that when we first met _and_ at Courage's Folly. The purple one, which I think is Twilight, regarded the light blue pegasus with tempered patience.

"That may be true, Rainbowdash but that's not why we're here." Twilight reminded her friend.

"_That's the other one!_"

"That's right," an orange pony with sun bleached hair which was tied at the bottoms approached me. "I'm Applebloom's bigger sister, Applejack," she explained, "I came to apologize about my sister putting you in the hospital n` all. An` if there's anything I can do to help, just say so." A white unicorn with a purple super curl of a mane and tail looked absolutely ashamed and sorry looking more-so than Applejack.

"I am Rarity," she introduced herself gracefully, "and one of my sisters was also involved in your disaster. If there's anything I can do, please let me know dear." The two of them looked at Rainbowdash expectantly. The pegasus was flapping her wings and folded her fore-hooves.

"I'm sorry about you stepping out in the middle of the street and getting hit by Scootaloo." Rainbowdash stated rapidly and looked like this type of thing was well below her. She caught the looks of her companions and scoffed. "What? I'm supposed to be sorry about some animal that couldn't be bothered to look both ways across the street before crossing!?"

I was getting pretty tired of being called an animal but then again, that's how I see them. I remember how badly hurt Trixie was in when I met her, battered, bruised, exhausted. I tried not to show my feelings behind a blank face but Glitterlamp raised an eyebrow and looked briefly at Twilight and Rainbowdash.

"I didn't catch your name, miss?" Twilight asked Glitterlamp.

"Springdew, like I said before, I'm taking care of him while Sapphire is out." Glitterlamp-now-Springdew spoke offhandedly. I sat up pushing Fluttershy to a more agreeable distance of an arms length.

"Close enough." I simply said and looked at Rarity then Applejack. "I'll be fine, the kids have already apologized to me. There's nothing to be repaid, really." I gave them a smile to show I was sincere. I sized up who I think is Rainbowdash with only the slightest of disdain.

"So, you're the Rainbowdash I've heard about," I grinned disarmingly and earned a worried look from Glitterlamp.

"The one and only!" She confirmed boisterously, the sound only making me grit my teeth. "Winner of the Young Fliers competition, and weather team captain stationed in Ponyville." She would have happily said more but just shrugged. "Who told you about me?" she asked with a smug grin. I cracked my own half smile and said as nicely as I could.

"_Trust me, if I could reach up there and slap the color right out of your hair I would!_"

"From a friend of mine, I think you know her actually." I said keeping my half smile although I was annoyed with the way she talked, more like bragging. Springdew raised an eyebrow just as interested in this as much as the others were.

"Who?" the purple unicorn asked quizzically.

* * *

"Trixie." I stated flatly seeing a wave of realization wash their faces. "She was the first pony I met in this world, she treated me decently enough. Although she didn't have a very high opinion about you, why is that?" My smile remained but the question carried an edge sharp enough to cut.

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room as I waited for my answer. Applejack was the first one to speak and she confused.

"I don't really think you knew very well." She said calmly. "She came into Ponyville braggin` about her power an` her greatness! An` Twilight here proved her wrong by defeating a rampaging Ursa Major!" She explained. "Look I know she may have told you but, more than likely, it was only from her side."

"Applejack, it was an Ursa _minor_ and I did not defeat it, nor was it really rampaging. I just lulled it back to sleep." Twilight told her friends. "It wouldn't surprise me if she holds a grudge against us. And all we can do is hope she'll let it go someday." I nodded thinking things over in my head but not really convinced.

"_Act as wise as you want, you still humiliated my friend._"

"I understand." I said neutrally.

"_Pain only occurs _after _the wound is made!"_ I thought viciously. "_Geh! If I don't get a hold of my thoughts I might actually say something! Calm down, control yourself._"

"I _don't_ know what happened, only that Rainbowdash chased her out of town." I said patiently. "I knew her for a brief time. Maybe you can shed some light for me?"

Twilight looked shocked at Rainbowdash but she kept a cool poker-face but the smug look was wiped from her face. All eyes turned on her expectantly. I grinned a little wider.

"Twilight, several ponies got hurt with her last trick!" Rainbow dash cracked finally under the pressure, Twilight looked less than amused with her friend. "She set the stage on fire and wrecked the whole town! Things happened here while you were gone visiting your parents!"

"We'll talk about this later Rainbow," was all Twilight told her friend.

A pink pony with even pinker mess of curls that it almost seemed to be frizzy had been fidgeting around suddenly pounced, as if her legs were made of rubber, over the heads of the others.

"Trixie was mean and bossy and her tricks only made ponies feel bad! She was not very nice at all!" Her voice was incredibly squeaky and fast paced but she was very passionate about it. I looked away because the intensity of pink made my eyes water a bit. The room had almost been completely decorated with party strings and ribbons. "She said she didn't need nopony anyway! She'll be fine." She said in Rainbowdash's defense.

"So why did I find her on the road covered in cuts and bruises crying for Rainbowdash to leave her alone!?" I snapped before I could control myself. I sighed outwardly realizing I lashed out. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm rather protective of what few friends I do have." I felt tired again and wanted them to leave already but they came to say sorry, it would be rude to ask them to leave. Springdew looked confused darting her eyes between me and our guests.

"_Probably gauging if I'm overwhelmed yet or not._"

"But what's with the party decorations?" I asked pointing at the ribbons trying to change the subject. The pink pony merely giggled.

"Well, when I heard you came into Ponyville and I didn't get to welcome you, I felt just terrible! And when I found out you got hurt in Ponyville I felt double terrible!" She spoke quickly getting more excited. "Then I wanted to throw you a welcome-get-well party! But when I got all the party stuff you were gone! And now I found you!" She hopped out of the room for a moment and her friends looked at her as if learning of this plan _just_ now. She came back with a colorful pirate cannon and it was aimed into the room but the couch was in direct line of fire. I felt the blood drain out of my face as she grabbed the pull string with a wide smile. I looked down the barrel and thought it was as big as the doorway, funny how things seem when you're ABOUT TO DIE BY CANNON FIRE!

I flung myself across the room for Fearbane that had only a sheet covering it. The explosion was deafening and I felt debris or something rain on my back with Springdew yelling. The flash had blinded me burning my eyes as if acid had been poured into them.

"What did I say about not overwhelming him! This is scaring him!" She yelled from somewhere. "Out now! GO!" I wrapped my fingers around the hilt accidentally cutting the back of my hand on one of it's many sharp edges. My sides feel like a branding iron was pressed into them forcing breath out of my body. I wanted to run the Hell out of here away from that trigger-happy-nutcase as fast as I could! In my haste the precariously stacked pile fell on top of me. A fog of calm washed over my body and my limbs felt just a bit heavier.

"_Glitterlamp,_" I thought in recognition. Several hoof beats moved toward the door while "Springdew" chastised the pink lunatic for bringing her cannon. The door slammed shut but her magic was subduing my movements and thoughts. Soft steps approached me and the pile of junk lifted off my back.

"Michael, there's nothing to fear now," Springdew's voice seemed to pierce through my panic. "Come on out, they've left now." I slowly struggled to my knees wide eyed, adrenaline pumped sluggishly through my aching muscles. I brushed some confetti off and saw that the whole room was laced with ribbons, balloons, confetti, a couple trays of baked goods, and Springdew looking concerned.

"Even after I told them to not to do anything drastic," she grumbled helping me back to my feet.

"Thanks, why on earth did she have a cannon?" I asked unbelieving.

"Equestria," Springdew corrected me. "Why did you wig out at a cannon?" she asked.

I sat down gripping my hand to staunch the bleeding.

"Egh! Why do you bleed so easily?" Springdew remarked as she wrapped the wounded hand, now I have a matching set of wrapped hands.

"_Lovely, if the scars don't prove I've been here, nothing else will._"

"Fearbane is really sharp!" I shot back defensively.

"Is that what you call it now!?" She gave me a stern look and turned her attention to the living room.

"What are we do about _this_ mess?" she sighed outwardly. I sat Fearbane down next to the couch and examined a cupcake. My stomach growled viciously and I realized that I haven't eaten properly for like a day and a half!

"Well, we can throw ourselves a party." I suggested taking a tentative bite out of the cupcake. It was really sweet and delicious if a bit dry "To celebrate our, friendship I guess." I finished weakly stuffing the rest of the cupcake in my mouth. "This could use some milk," I thought out loud wandering to the fridge.

"_Or at least to cheer up Glitterlamp for having to put up with me._" I thought guilty for my past actions.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She said trying to grin. "I'm just trying to sort myself."

I found the milk and brought it out and looked at Springdew wanting to help but unsure _how_ to help. I looked to the trays of pastry delicacies and wondered if I had enough milk for all of it.

"Hungry?" I asked and immediately regretting it. Didn't she feed on an emotion?

"Yeah, more so than usual." She said tiredly visually wilting. I went around the house to make sure that every curtain had been drawn to a close. I bit my lip trying to figure a way to help her but the answer evaded me.

"_Is there anything I can do to help?_" is what I wanted to ask but I couldn't bring myself to actually speak it, just seeing her like this made me feel like I _should_ be doing something. My stomach demanded my attention and I have been neglecting to eat but I had much more important things to attend to!

"Hey, you can take that disguise off. They are gone after all." I encouraged rubbing Glitterlamp's shoulders. She looked at me with defeated eyes.

"Are they?" she asked skeptically. "They might be back and all of this might be for nothing, and I don't have enough strength left for another disguise."

The news drove a dagger in my hesitant heart. Not knowing what to do only made the dagger squirm harder.

"_If she's losing energy then she better stop concentrating on her disguise._"

"Hey, can I see Glitterlamp?" I knelt down and rubbed her head wondering if she was going to be alright. "Springdew's been great but I wanted to have a party for Glitterlamp." Springdew raised a hoof and smacked my forehead.

"Stupid, I don't _have_ split personalities. That's _your_ thing." She didn't hit me that hard and already her disguise was falling apart like snowflakes. "Are you better now? Not gonna go crazy again, right?" she pleaded with me.

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you. Wheres the other healing potion?" I asked urgently.

"_Healing potions make things better, that's how they work in fantasy video games!_" my mind raced.

"It won't work." She said losing a bit of her voice and gaining back her eerie double voice. "I'm not all that hurt." She insisted. "I just don't have all that much strength left." A smile wiggled on her face as she looked up into my eyes. "It'll only be getting less and less at this rate. I guess I lost." She sighed leaning into me. "At least I got to see a human before the end."


	11. Cupcakes and Other Lovely Snacks

**Chapter 11**

_**Cupcakes and Other Lovely Snacks**_

The words left me cold, like a bitter winters morning greeting. My mouth felt like I had been eating sawdust.

"_Death? N-no, I can't. . ._" A thousand thoughts struggled to overcome the rest and make itself known ranging from sagely advice to panicked whispers.

"No, don't look at me like that. It's fine, really." Glitterlamp cringed a little and gave me her fanged smile. "Nopony should be sad for my passing."

"Fritter would!" I blurted before I could think. "He would have held your funeral in secret if he had to!" I could feel my face grow warm as I stared determinately into her mint green eyes. I gathered Glitterlamp in my arms and almost fell backwards since she was _much_ lighter than what she appeared. I gently placed her on the couch and paced around the room trying to force my brain into action.

"Fritter didn't even know who I really am!" Glitterlamp snapped at me. "I _lied_ to him the whole time I knew him," when the last word passed her lips realization kicked in and shook her.

"I doubt he would have cared," I countered. "If he _really_ cared about you." I kicked the clutter of party ribbons and bit my lip.

"_Bring up her dead boyfriend while she worries about her own death, genius._" I criticized myself sharply. I picked up a cookie with sprinkles and quickly chowed down, mostly to stop myself from talking. Glitterlamp just stared at me probably angry at me for bringing Fritter up, I know it would be a sensitive subject for me. My left hand felt slick and I looked down to my bleeding hand. I had been clenching so hard that I reopened the wound in my palm.

"Do you?" Glitterlamp asked surprisingly tender with piercing eyes.

"What?" I asked still cross with myself.

"Do you _really_ care for me?" she asked and I found myself unable to tear away from her stare.

"Out of the peo-ponies I've met you're the first one who didn't fear me or wanted to use me for their own personal gain." I admitted. "Trixie was nice enough but only saw me as a means to an end. As for Sapphire," I hesitated trying to find the right words. "She was scared of me, I reminded her of some creatures that she painted over there." I pointed to the painting. It had been framed and ready to present since I last saw it. Glitterlamp only looked at the painting only for a moment.

"I've seen it already," Glitterlamp grinned a little propping her head on her hoof, probably enjoying watching me squirm. "And I've told you what I thought about it." She stated waving a dismissive hoof at the painting. "But you said something about a party earlier, what are you going to use? The party that they set up for you? Seems inappropriate."

"I don't see it that way, it was for a 'Welcome' and a 'Get Well'." The gears in my head still producing no real solutions for her withering condition. "I'll take the 'Welcome' bit and I'm _giving_ you the 'Get Well' part of it." I said with false cheer. I shoved my bleeding hand into a pocket of what was denim pants, now they more resemble ragged shorts. I tried to smile but I think she see's right through me. It's hard to tell, her eyes have no pupils only a varying pool of green vibrant in the middle and darker at the edges.

"Sounds good enough but who else would attend? All of my 'friends' live in Canterlot." Glitterlamp said sadly.

"Everyone I wanted to invite are already here. I've always preferred small crowds anyway." I said putting on a party hat and tossing her one. "Too bad you don't have movies here." I commented looking around at the colorful clutter. Many objects in the room seemed like party games but I had no idea how half of them played. Glitterlamp chuckled and shook her head at me.

"What's a movie?" this was the first of many questions about my world. I only hoped I had just as many answers for her.

It was not very long into our little party that I learned that I was fairly bad at their games. Thankfully Glitterlamp didn't laugh too hard at my antics and helped me learn the rules. I kept tripping over random clutter or just went to wrong way trying to pin the tail on donkey, or at least the equivalent to it. The next thing we did was take some the ribbons on the floor and other bits of clutter to weave a crown for the both of us.

Glitterlamp had found an old vinyl record player and Sapphires record collection. She popped one in and I was surprised when some form of techno come out of the metal flower that served as the speaker instead of an orchestra.

"What's this?" I asked not because I disliked the sound, it wasn't what I expected.

"DJ pon3, she's fairly new, three or five years old at best." Glitterlamp responded reading the back of the record holder for the song list.

"This is like one half of a movie, imagine having a play being recorded like this and that is what a movie is." I had trying to explain it earlier but the idea was just too different, so I needed a comparison.

"A play that you could just have whenever you wanted on a black mirror? You really come from a land of wonder." Glitterlamp spoke briefly looking through Sapphire's collection. "Ah!" She gasped out loud. "I've been wanting this album for a while now! But they were always sold out! Lucky girl." She playfully growled and put in the new record. A lovely voice emitted from the speaker followed with harmonic guitars and violins along with the deep, bombastic drums of a rock band. Symphonic metal flowed through the air as a male and female voice sang out in beautiful harmony about humans with their cities of metal and electricity. I was laughing so hard I began to cry.

"It's the opposite of where I come from," I managed between fits of laughter. "Some bands would sing about unicorns and dragons! I can't breathe!"

* * *

The cakes both big and small was pretty good considering they were shot out of a canon. We tried playing bobbing for apples but Glitterlamp only had to barely snag the apple on a fang and it was as good as caught. I, on the other hand, managed to get both of us soaking wet as I floundered about trying to bite one of the elusive fruit!

"Are your cities _really_ made of metal?" Glitterlamp asked while dropping a towel on the water that sloshed onto the floor.

"A little bit, mostly depends on the building. Houses mostly use wood or brick, sometimes both." I explained enjoying her company, I was happy that she lost her gloom in the party games. "Mostly business and industrial buildings get metal sidings. OK, my turn for a question." I bit into another cupcake, seriously there was enough to host an entire wedding!

"What was your life like before, erm, all of this?" I asked while trying not to mention the wedding. Glitterlamp wrinkled her nose as if the question was putrid and seemed saddened.

"Oh, nothing special really." She began, kicking a discarded party hat away. "I ran a small shop across the bakery in Canterlot, the same one Fritter worked at." She grinned at the memory. "It always smelled nice and it was busy enough to support my shop. I sold little figurines and other pretty nick-knacks," she straitened up and smiled proudly. "The Floating Leaf was the name of the shop. I could take a block of wood and make a flower out of it," to show her skill she levitated a yellow napkin slowly and shaped it into a flower tearing here then folding there. With eyes lost in the past she sat the incredibly realistic rose down on the table and sighed. "Of course there were complications to my little shop. A few individuals says something bad and nobody visits long enough to put a hurt on finances. Or the materials got handled carelessly and I couldn't make anything till the next batch came in." Glitterlamp snorted and bopped a balloon upwards. "To put it in a few words? Comfortable, hungry and even though I saw people often it still was, lonely y`know?"

* * *

I picked up the flower and twirled it thoughtfully between my fingers. I ran out of milk a while ago but I had demolished most of the pastries in the process.

"Is Canterlot the capital?" I asked setting the flower back to the table.

"Yes, it's really pretty there but a lot of stuck up ponies that live there as well." Glitterlamp said evenly. "But it was home, gotta, uh, _had_ to live with it. I wonder what they'll do with the shop now." She slouched a little at the thought then seemed to perk up. "Ah, it was going under anyway."

"Sorry to hear that, sounded like a pretty good life all things considered." I shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"OK your turn! What was _your_ life like? And don't leave any details out." She smiled mischievously. I sat back collecting my thoughts and trying to split my memories apart from recent events.

"Well, I was trying to figure what to do with my life. I lived with the rest of my family and was pretty happy with it all. Just before getting zapped here I was going to visit one of the people I went to school with and play video games." I started realizing that my tale would be less interesting. I didn't own my own business or have anything really cool like that, hopefully she'll find it entertaining at least. "I go camping in the summer now and then." I said losing confidence with each word.

"_I guess camping _is _the most exciting thing I do._" I thought scornfully at my lack of ambition.

"Ah c'mon! That can't be everything!" Glitterlamp protested suddenly. "What about the thing you do with the light! Or how you fought the Timber wolves! Just tell me anything even if _you_ see it as boring!" She asked rapidly. It was hard to tell if she was demanding or pleading with me.

"It's called swordsmanship on Earth," I said remembering my neglected hobby and trying to keep track of her questions. "Wolves usually stay away from humans, most animals do actually." I mused. "I don't really know how I do the 'light thing' but I think that's Fearbane's power. Magic isn't present on Earth, we only have our technology." I explained unsure of my answers. "Sadly I have none with me." I mumbled apologetically. "Let's make this easier on us, I am apparently a mythical creature in this world. Tell me what I'm supposed to be like and I'll tell you if it's wrong or not."

Glitterlamp looked excited and baffled at the same time. I could see the gears working in her head as she undoubtedly arranged her questions.

"Well, there's so many rumors and legends that nopony is actually sure what a human _is_ like. I've heard that their boundless curiosity often gets them into trouble, or that they are really dull and reclusive." Glitterlamp started. "The most common theme amongst the legends is that where ever a human goes, change follows in their steps." Glitterlamp looked at me and smiled widely. "You've sure changed _my_ life. I wonder how many other lives you've touched already?" She gave me a wry look and sat down on the couch emitting am unladylike fart. Glitterlamp flushed heavily as she plunged her hoof under neath the seat to pull up a whoopee cushion. "How did _this_ horrid thing get there!?" She threw the offending object across the room only to miss the waste basket by an inch.

"Hey don't worry, it was just some pranksters toy. Relax," I couldn't resist grinning at the prank but her over reaction was priceless but I tried to soothe her regardless. "You were saying how humans might've caused changes, like what kind of changes."

"I've read that they _were_ the ones that taught Princess Celestia and Princess Luna how the sun and moon worked, I've also heard one taught Luna how to dive into dreams as a show of affection." The last part almost came out as a whisper. "Seeing how you went into my memories, I can easily see how Princess Luna learned how to dive into dreams."

"_Huh, so humans used to live here. Why were these worlds were separated and how._"

"But Princess Celestia discredits the existence of humans calling them 'mere stories' but seeing you shows that She is hiding something." Glitterlamp nodded sagely. A clock chimed distantly and both of us counted the chimes. Five. . . six. . . seven. . . eight.

Whoa! Eight o` clock already? I looked back over to the pastries, had I been eating sweets all day? I still had at least a medium sized cake left and a couple sheets of cookies, cupcakes, and some other sugary treat that I didn't know the name of.

"_Times flies when your with good company._" I smiled to myself twisting my neck releasing more pops than usual. Both Glitterlamp and I flinched at the sound.

"Why do you do that?" Glitterlamp asked me rubbing her neck in sympathy.

"It's just a habit," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well stop it, I thought your head was going to come off!" She said worriedly.

"I'll try." I responded.

"So," she put her hoof over her mouth as she yawned. "What are we doing tomorrow?" the question had been hanging out in the back of my mind but I didn't have an answer. I still had that debt to the hospital, I should be looking into that place that the kids on the scooter said. What was it called? Some sort of fruit. Pear? Water-no. Applecake? No but sounded close. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

"What's a matter?" Glitterlamp pestered me.

"Appaloosa." I finally remembered whispering the word out trying to get it to stick.

"Appaloosa? Oh you mean that little frontier town south of here? I've heard they had a bit of trouble with the locals but it cleared up almost as fast as it started." She commented then looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Why? Are we going there tomorrow?" I rubbed my eyes growing more cross with myself for even landing myself in this situation.

"I owe the hospital over in Ponyville a hundred-fifty bits. I'm hoping I can find a job there, heard they were needing the help pretty bad. I doubt anypony around here would want to hire me? Even if I _did_ know who to talk to I don't know if it'll work." I said losing the happy feeling I had earlier.

"I know that they're the talk of some circles in Canterlot. There was quite the investment to that little town last I checked. Might be good but why travel all that way?" Glitterlamp looked confused. I laughed a little trying to dispel my bad feelings.

"It's not like I belong here or anything!" I said sarcastically while playfully ruffling her mane and walked threw away the empty milk carton into the waste bin, she didn't look so amused. "Anyway, I wanted to see Trixie again. Tell her my thanks and what not before going to Appaloosa."

"You could leave a note." Glitterlamp offered stiffly.

"Nah, I'd rather say it to her in person. But it might come to that." I admitted. I felt tired and worn out with no idea how to get to Appaloosa. "Do you know how to get to Appaloosa?" I asked.

"Everything's connected by train one way or another." She yawned widely and stretched lazily on the couch.

"_All of her teeth except her fangs are flat._" I noted.

"This was pretty fun, we should do this more often. Hey where y`going?" she asked when I was going out of the room. I grinned thinking of the crazy cupcake filled day and how much fun we had.

"The couch is great and all but I want to sleep on a bed this time around." I rubbed my eyes but the creeping haze still persisted in my eyes. I immediately hit my head on the archway for the stairs and had to stoop into the stairway. Thankfully the first door of three I went into had a bed.

* * *

The very sight of the bed reminded me how much we goofed around with our silly antics. Even though this probably was Sapphires bed I didn't care and fell unceremoniously into the sheets. The room smelled like soap and not the pleasant kinda either while the sheets sorta smelled like flowers. Even though I wanted to sleep my brain would not shut the hell up.

"_Those ponies earlier, they only came to apologize for their siblings accident._"

"And the pink monster pointed a _cannon_ at me, remember?"

The argument continued on like this and not even time's hourglass could speed it up. In fact I think it slowed down to listen in.

"_What of Trixie? Will you _really _say good bye? Will you really let her look for the Alicorn Amulet on her own?_"

"Shut up, I'm not Trixie's keeper." I snarled into my pillow. "I'll just tell her to contact me before actually _getting_ the amulet."

My mind buzzed like this long after I stopped talking and I couldn't sleep. Appaloosa still weighed heavily on my mind as well as that debt. Even though this culture seems very peaceful and helpful I really don't want to see what enforces this country's laws. Why can't I ever sleep peacefully anymore? Oh, socks to it all. I'll get used to it, what doesn't kill you is gonna die. . . right? Things will, hopefully, be better in the morning.

* * *

Drifting around weightlessly within my void has never felt so relaxing. The stars and streams of colored light bending lazily confused me but made an excellent edition. I sighed and pondered what my next move should be. A comfy chair materialized beneath me as I contemplated my situation. I felt guilty for finishing off Sapphire's milk to which I'm incapable of paying back or replacing. And throwing a party without Trixie and yet, I really shouldn't care. I always do this to myself. I get confused to what is considered a friend or an acquaintance, or I read the wrong messages or miss them entirely!

"I don't think you've met the right friends." Glitterlamp said suddenly buzzing upside down in front of me. "One of the things I like about this is that I get my wings back for a while." She stretched lazily about. A spark of annoyance flared up within me.

"_What are you doing in my head? Wasn't it bad enough last time!?_" I demanded keeping an eye on the buzzing changeling. She smirked and buzzed right up to me with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Can you show me what your world looks like?" she asked with a wide hopeful smile. I snarled smoke emitting from my ears.

"_Why are you here?_" I demanded again.

"Do I _have_ to have an answer? It just _feels_ so good here. I don't even feel sore anymore!" She cheered happily twisting in the air with reckless abandon. "I know I snapped at you this morning, K. It scared me at first but since your here, what can go wrong?"

"_Plenty of things go wrong all the time._" I countered quietly. I was more relieved that she felt comfortable in what passes as a dream here. But was she even real or am I just dreaming up Glitterlamp to say these things. I slumped into my chair rubbing my head bitterly.

"I am real, silly, I think we already had this conversation today." She said cheerfully then became concerned. "What's bugging you? You were much more cheerful earlier." She commented landing on my lap to hold my face in her perforated hooves. "What's wrong?"

"_Common life problems I suppose._" I grumbled. "_Debts, food, housing, common things._" She messed up my hair and smiled.

"You already have plans going to Appaloosa, remember? So why continue worrying about it? C`mon, show me your world you didn't explain it all that well." The changeling asked getting excited.

"_Look who's talking._" I playfully countered.

"Yeah, speaking of talking, could you use your mouth to talk? It's kinda weird hearing your voice all around me." Glitterlamp asked me.

"_Nah, I like how I sound here._" I grinned as buildings erupted from the shadows, the colored light dragged into one spot in the sky. The chaotic mass of dreams swirled around me as I tried to construct a town from memory. Sound wasn't common here and the first few moments of sound was not pleasant in the slightest. Shapes were next, the dream stuff twisted and morphed into textures with solid mass in them.

Houses lined the paved street and the advertisement sign of various fast food joints could be seen not too far away. Cars gleamed in the driveways and at the curbs while the wind blew gently across me face with the unpleasant smell of industry. Glitterlamp clung to me during the rage of the construction but now the town was being unfurled as if a picnic sheet.

"Could you have at least given me a warning before you did all this!" Glitterlamp yelled at me kicking off of me and into the air. "You scared me half to death!" I laughed freely savoring her reaction.

"_Making something out of nothing is hard to do._" I explained chuckling a little. "_Well, here we are. I used to live here a long time ago, the name escapes me though._" Glitterlamp still looked sore at me but seemed content at buzzing around the different houses and cars. I followed her as she made different discoveries and asked me questions on _everything_. What a car was, why were there all these black lines connecting to houses, why the stone of the road was smooth, does _everypony_ build their houses only with straight edges?

Although after a while she seemed rather distraught trying to find something.

"Where is everypony else?" she asked looking around. "Feels like a ghost town." I shrugged and we walked down the street.

"_This is a distant memory, I don't remember everything._" I commented I shifted us to the top of the Statue of Liberty I once saw in a post card. Glitterlamp zipped back to me when the world blurred and shifted.

"A warning would be nice!" She growled at me.

"_When the world changes at the speed of thought, just let yourself flow with the moment._" I waved my hand in the air and a bouquet of flowers appeared. Glitterlamp was in awe at the sight of the distant city and the statue. "_Don't go too far! I've never been here before! I've only seen pictures of this city._" I called out when she flew out. A rope wrapped around her middle and pulled her back to me.

"OK," she pouted. "Let's go somewhere you _have_ been then." her face lit up suddenly. "Could I see your family?" she asked hopefully. My eyes widened and the world quickly slammed violently into my bedroom again. The sound of mourning could be heard in the next room with Fearbane leaning next to the door frame.

"_No, no, no please ask for anything else! I don't want to be here!_" I pleaded with Glitterlamp but she already went out the door. I picked up Fearbane and quickly followed after her. The sight of my mourning family exactly how I left them repelled me like a shield. Glitterlamp had turned the picture around and calmly looked to each of their faces. I couldn't formulate any clear thoughts to speak. Sorrow, regret, pain, and longing could be felt as clearly as the air in my lungs. I was stuck again I knew touching them was pointless and already I could hear the hoarse cackle from down below gaining strength.

Glitterlamp put the portrait face down on the table and turned to me with a few tears in her eyes.

"I am really jealous of you, if only my mom loved me even a fraction of this." She admitted then buzzed up to give me a hug. I slammed my eyes shut and we were drifting weightlessly in the void again. "You really had it pretty good you know." She talked gently in my ear. "I can feel how much you miss them. Sorry for bringing up that memory."

"_Not a memory, a nightmare._" I stated clutching Glitterlamp tightly trying to shake off the nightmare. "_Hold on,_" I said gripping her as I shifted into a safer memory of a campsite. The crying still carried over to this place though, making me feel heavy. Glitterlamp squeezed my neck a little reminding me or her presence.

"If you need to talk, talk I'll listen." She offered. I teleported next to the burning campfire tossing a few branches in.

"_I'll get over it._" I said watching the fire burn. Glitterlamp jumped at the sudden action but came over to sit next to me. "_Are you feeling any better? Or do you still feel like your going to die?_" I asked bluntly. She gave me a playful shove and laughed a little bit.

"I said this place makes me feel better but I'll tell you when we wake up." She smiled broadly. I've enjoyed her company despite how brief it was and having her wither in front of me weighed heavily on me. Sensing my worry she leaned over to comfort me.

"Worry wart, everything will be fine. So cheer up." With her wide smile.

"_Watching a friend wither to death before your eyes is not comforting._" I frowned back.

"Worry wart." She repeated. "Could you take us to a quite place in your world?" The request was simple and I knew just the memory. The world shifted one last time until we sat in front of a decorative water fountain. This fountain was my favorite as a kid, every now and then it would squirt water in a pattern and change color. The bustle of the city and road was present but so far off, almost like a calm bubble. I put an arm around Glitterlamp feeling the slow rise and fall of her breathing, the methodical beat of her heart throbbing near mine. I wish the whole 'time stood still arm in arm' was true because it ended a lot sooner then what I would've like.

I opened my eyes and was fore-head to fore-head with Glitterlamp with her horn resting on my brow. I could feel my face burning up and it itched just under my eyes. I could _still_ feel her heart beat and the heat that radiated from it. She smiled dreamily at my wide eyes and snuggled against me just a little more.

"Good morning, Dreamer." She greeted me.

"W-what?" I managed to ask.

"Another name for humans in stories, usually for their impossible ideas. Fillies and foals are called that when they are staring into space. I guess I forgot to tell you that." She answered.

"_Sounds like daydream- oh I get it. Dreamers, cute._" I thought. Glitterlamp nodded her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked trying to calm myself down after the initial shock.

"_I guess I'm a pretty heavy sleeper._" I realized.

"I'm feeling _much_ better, Dreamer, I'd be just as a heavy of sleeper if my mind never shut down." She said half jokingly. "Hope you didn't mind, it got cold down there."

"Nah, not really. Just warn me I guess." I mumbled out.

"What? When we first met you practically cradled me in a forest and your embarrassed to do the same in a house? Silly." She chuckled at me.

"T-that was different! I was sharing warmth for survival!" I protested.

"It got cold down there." She repeated smugly. "And you're warm. Same thing." I wanted to protest further but not that much. I rubbed her shoulder and relaxed since she was feeling better and a weight lifted off my shoulders, even if for a while. "It's OK if I call you that, right? Dreamer?" She asked quietly.

"_Yeah, Dreamer, sounds pretty good for a nickname._" I thought feeling rather giddy being gifted with a nickname.

"I'm glad to hear it." She rubbed her nose on mine. Their form of a kiss? I had no idea. But what made me look at her strangely was that I didn't say I was okay with it.

Authors notes:

Thank you all for being so patient for me! This was a rather difficult chapter for me to write! It would help me a lot to hear what you guys think, leave a review or a comment. I'll read both!

More to come but an ending is in sight!


	12. Train Rides and Apple Pies

**Chapter 12**

_**Train Rides and Apple Pies**_

The morning was bright, warm, pleasant and I dearly wished for a heavy cloud cover. Not that I disliked the sun or anything, it's just too bright. I was chewing on the last of the sugary treats as the sun rose from the horizon. It was too early to wake up at first, 4:45 at best, but I couldn't get back to sleep however Glitterlamp managed it. I lit a candle to give me some light and tried to re-craft Fearbane's scabbard and tried to make it a little more durable. The wound in my left palm made it difficult to work the construction.

"_Normal people pinch themselves to wake up. What do I do? I freaking IMPALE my hand on my sword!_" I sighed outwardly and finished the shoddy craftsmanship. At least it won't fall apart when I draw the sword out. I thought about starting a journal to sustain my sanity in this world, I felt silly not thinking about this earlier. A crack of thunder broke the delicate silence like an egg sending my heart racing. Moments after I swear I could hear laughing outside, yeah the weather team around here sucked! I looked around the house for a while trying to look for a unused journal, sadly the only thing Sapphire had an abundance of was canvas.

Glitterlamp stumbled down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," she greeted me tiredly. "I didn't know it was raining."

"It wasn't, just the weather team playing stupid pranks." I answered tightening the last touches to the scabbard. "Anyway, I want to say my farewells to Trixie before we go to Appaloosa."

"You do know that it's still _really_ early right?" Glitterlamp sat down next to me brushing her mane with a comb wreathed in her magic. I shrugged and tested the sheathe to see if it would fall apart, it wasn't perfect but it held up well enough.

I had no idea when Sapphire would be back and I feel she would be rather angry with me, so I decided to leave a letter for her on the table expressing my gratitude and my farewell.

"Dreamer? What's this?" Glitterlamp asked me holding my letter.

"It's a letter for Sapphire, would you put it back." I said fastening the sheathe to my belt.

"I've never seen this language before. You sure she can read this?" She asked curiously. I slammed my hand into my forehead producing a louder slap then intended.

"I should've known that shouldn't have worked, I mean I can't read your script." I sighed frustrated at myself. I grabbed a new piece of paper and held it out to Glitterlamp. "Could you write my thank you note?" I asked feeling like a small kid asking their parent to help them write a letter to a friend.

"Sure," she responded, "just tell me what you want to say." A quill wreathed in a light green aura hovered just above the paper. I cleared my throat and read from my note.

"Dear Sapphire Hoof, I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me. I know you probably don't want to see me again and this I can understand. I'm taking the sword with me and the changeling. I sadly have nothing to give you in repayment for your kindness to me but I travel now to Appaloosa. If I don't see Trixie, could you tell her 'Thanks' for me? Thanks for summoning me here and tell her not to worry. Power will come to her when she needs it. Oh, contact me if she finds the whereabouts of the Alicorn Amulet."

* * *

"OK, got it." Glitterlamp said penning in the last sentence. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah, nothing else comes to mind." I said trying to think of more. I unwrapped the last of my bandages from my legs and threw them away. Soon I was ready to leave the house but the sun was still rising in the distance. "Where is the train station?" I asked quizzically I didn't really wander through the town but I never heard a train whistle the whole time here.

"In Ponyville if I remember correctly." Glitterlamp answered after a moment. "But it's still like _really _early you know; just calm down we'll get there." I sighed and tried to calm my nerves.

"_I'm just nervous is all._" I thought tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"Going to new places is kinda scary but I think you can do it." She said encouragingly. I smiled since she didn't know she was really hearing _my_ thoughts, I probably should tell her about it though.

"Glitterlamp, I didn't say anything." I told her gently a small smile grew on my face.

"Of course you did, how else did I know you're nervous?" Glitterlamp snorted at me with a half grin on her face. "Too early for tricks, OK?"

"Really, watch my lips." I said with a hint of humor. She turned her gaze to me with an arched eyebrow.

"_So how are you feeling?_" I asked arching an eyebrow. Glitterlamp's eyes shot up and then she bounced up and down on the couch excitedly.

"Oh, wow that is so COOL!" She exclaimed clicking her hooves together. "Say something else!" She waved a hoof for me to continue.

"_A random bandandum._" I smiled wider rolling my eyes at her as she squeed at the sensation.

"How can you do that?" She asked still excited at this new ability. I shrugged and relaxed into the couch.

"I don't know, I thought I could do this with Trixie but it didn't work with her. Is it because you went deeper into my head? So that it made a stronger connection with you? Or can other ponies hear me now too?" I speculated out loud.

"Dunno, like I said yesterday: I heard way too many stories of what humans can or can't do. So I can't tell you all that much, but this is so cool!" She said only calming down a little bit. "Did you eat anything yet?" She asked me.

"Yeah, finished the strawberry cake and almond cookies, I think it was almond at least, but yeah. All gone." I said stood up to wander around the house biding my time.

"_I would visit Trixie but I rally have no idea where she works at, only at some rock farm. What's a rock farm anyway?_" I pondered.

"Um, wow that's a simple one. A rock farm is trying to find gems in rocks, don't you have some in your world?" Glitterlamp said it patiently but I still felt a bit of 'wow, you're dense' from it.

"_Yeah, maybe having you privy to all of my thoughts is going to be annoying. Too bad I don't know how to turn it off._" I thought looking less than pleased. She smiled smugly at me seeing the advantage over me. "_Don't grin just yet, I can kinda read your feelings now. Soon I'll be able to read your thoughts,_" I thought mischievously,"_oh, forewarning: not all of my thoughts are pleasant._" I added sincerely.

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I stuck mine out in response feeling a little better, she seemed to know how to lighten the mood. A bell sounded distantly signaling seven o` clock. Glitterlamp looked sourly at me and I saw that she _really_ didn't want to go walking around. I stood up and blew the candle out ready to go back to Ponyville.

"Are you sure you want to go now? I mean you dressed yourself back in those rags. You look like a wreck in them." Glitterlamp argued. It was true I had to rescue my ruined clothes from the trash bin. However these were my only clothes I had, they held sentimental value now in this new world.

"I'd rather be in these 'rags' than nothing at all_._" I informed her not wanting to be rid of them. "It won't be that bad Glitter, c`mon if we start early we might be able to catch an evening train." I said encouragingly. She changed her appearance again to a pale blue unicorn with gray hair with vibrant strips or color laced through her mane. I said my farewells to Icecube when he came to greet me and I felt bad when he started to cry. I got him to stop crying when I told him where I was going and he vowed to visit me someday.

"How _dare_ you show yourselves around here! Do you _want_ to run me out of this town too!" I heard Trixie declare rather loudly. "The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie_ does not have the time to deal with you neighsayers!"

"Face it Trixie!" A brash voice rebuked her. "You're nothing but smoke and mirrors!" I was glad that Trixie was in town today but her tone made me think her foes had followed her here. I ran toward the source of the noise and found myself looking at a showdown between Trixie and the six ponies from the other day! But some of them looked like they'd rather stay out of it. The rainbow haired one was at the front of the crowd staring down Trixie threateningly. Time was short and I could see Trixie shift her eyes nervously between the ponies. I know Trixie didn't really have anybody for her to count on except Sapphire and me. I ran to Trixie's side and gave the Rainbow haired pegasus a menacing glare.

"Go about your business and leave. Her. Alone." I snarled at the Rainbow hair. She took to the air to be at eye level with me and zipped over to get in my face.

"Don't you know what-" She had begun to say but out of reflex I reared my head back and slammed it into hers with a resounding crack. She hit the ground and her friends jumped to her side to see if she was alright. She rubbed her head while a large lump was already forming on her head, my head only hurt a little bit but I tried not to show it.

"Don't get that close to me." I snarled at her. I turned to Trixie, who was standing a little straighter now, to see if she was hurt. I didn't see any obvious injury so I gave her a comforting grin before returning my attention back to the ponies.

"Why'd you do that you big meanie! To think we tried to apologize to you!" The horrid pink monster yipped at me. I only glared at it in response and looked at the purple unicorn, what was its name? Twilight, I think.

"It was a reflex but she needs to learn something called 'personal space' I hope the lesson was clear." I said through clenched teeth.

"How _dare_ you!" The white unicorn wailed at me. "You, you brute! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I probably shouldn't have snapped at these creatures but the image of Trixie injured in the rain while I rushed her to Sapphire's house made my blood boil. I glared at the white unicorn when the mellow yellow pegasus mumbled something I shifted my gaze and she scampered behind the pony in a cowboy hat.

"Don't mock people you don't understand. I know Trixie can be pretty arrogant and hard to be around with." I stated barely controlling myself at this point. "But she _did_ manage to cast a spell that none of you could. Trixie. Summoned. Me, a Human! From your myths and legends!" I declared to the gathering crowd then met each of their eyes giving each a hard look at each of them only Rainbow returned the glare.

"It ain't righ` hittin` others, didn't ya mother teach ya that much." The cowboy hat scolded me. I twisted my stiff neck releasing a series of pops from my neck and returned my gaze to her. I probably shouldn't have hit the Rainbow hair, but it's called a reflex for a reason.

"Like I said, reflex." I said with a toothy grin and waved a hand dismissively. "Haven't you ever defended one of your friends before?" I asked with a cruel wry smile.

"The _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie_ thanks you for your assistance but Trixie had everything under control." Trixie stated confidently. I merely shook my head at her, she couldn't fool me.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I said low enough for her to hear me. The crowd begun whispering amongst themselves and I realized the crowd was a bit bigger than before still gathering more eyes to look on.

"_Crit! I didn't want an audience! Don't they have anything better to do! Better end this now._" I thought bitterly trying to think of something to cut this whole thing short.

"We don't need to act like this! Either of you! Let's start this over, we only saw Trixie here, nothing but a few sore words was exchanged." Twilight exclaimed then went to explain. "We weren't going to fight with Trixie. We were only coming back from visiting relatives here. No need to be acting this way."

"I did say I _am_ protective of what few friends I do have, didn't I?" I stated glaring at Rainbow looking for a way out and back to Sapphire's house.

"Doesn't give you the right! Don't you know _what_ Trixie has done! Huh, _Human_!" Rainbow exclaimed harshly as if the word "human" was an insult.

"Enlighten me, I dare you." I said reflexively feeling a tension grow in the air.

"Enough-" Twilight began to say but Rainbow started in on her tirade.

"She caused a fire and sent several ponies to the hospital! She wrecked half the town with the same spell, all for attention! And _if_ she did summon you, why didn't you appear next to her!" She yelled pointing a hoof accusingly at Trixie then me. I glared at Rainbow with anger rising in me, I wanted to pull myself away but I couldn't.

"Oh, like _you_ know how magic friggin works! Didn't you know power comes at a price! Sometimes at the price is the caster's health!" I snapped at her with a growl in the back of my throat. They all looked shocked and horrified at the notion of a painful spell but Twilight seemed the most affected and I could see the cogs whirling to say something to combat the statement.

"And you have magic? Then where's your horn!" Rainbow hair countered snidely.

"_I've had enough of your mouth, WRETCH!_" I thought savagely resisting the urge to strike at Rainbow. A figure came galloping quickly and with a single glance I knew it was Glitterlamp in disguise however something was amiss.

"Michael she ain't worth it! Don't do it! Calm down!" She cried out then she turned to the group and yelled at them. "If you aren't here to fight then leave already!" She then lifted a hoof and smacked my hand that had been death gripping the hilt of Fearbane. Realization struck me like a lightening bolt and quenched my heart in ice before I abruptly turned from them escorting/pushing Trixie to Sapphire's house. I didn't say a single thing to anypony while keeping a grim determined look until we were inside Sapphire's house. After I ushered my companions in did I shut the door, bolting it for good measure. Like a sack of potatoes I fell to my knees and stared into the floorboards. My face felt like wax except for my eyes which stretched ever wider as if to become windows; shock laced my mind like sand over a meal.

"_What was I about to do!? Was I really going to kill them!?_" I breathed and shook heavily like a kitten soaked to the bone from the storm. My dad had always told me to never get into fights at school; He himself got into fights but trouble always came after him. My size kept me out of fights but Dad always warned me anyway, only recently he told me why to stay out fights.

* * *

"_Michael, if you're anything like me and I believe you are. In every fight I ever fought I would've happily beaten them to death but either their friends or a teacher always stopped me. But you're bigger than I was, they might not be able to stop you as easily, so promise me you won't fight._" I was a bighearted giant amongst my peers at school and the school had a anti-bully policy that my Dad's school didn't have. That doesn't mean I was liked either, I was an odd ball when I was younger but I never came closer than killing someone in rage than right then.

* * *

"_The Fear-Beasts were different! They were like demons! Those ponies weren't! And I almost killed them!_" I sat there shaking on my knees as I brought my hand up to cover my right eye. My insides felt like they were tossed into a blender then turned to the highest setting available.

"Trixie thanks you, Michael, but I had that under control." Trixie stated firmly. I glared at her, my mind an incoherent whirlwind of voices, pictures, feelings and trying to put a lid on it all.

"Then why did you even allow them to see you?!" I shot back looking at her with my left eye. "I tried to stand up for you anyway because I knew no one else would!" Trixie bit her lip but looked over at Glitterlamp

"Who's this?" Trixie asked trying to change the subject with her usual air of command.

"I'm Michael's friend. You must be the _Great_ and _Powerful_ _Trixie_ that he told me about." Glitterlamp greeted Trixie excitedly, I wasn't sure if it was sincere or flattery. Trixie flashed a flawless set of white teeth and straiten her hat.

"Of course Michael told you about the _Great_ and _Powerful Trixie!_ He'd be a fool not too. I summoned him after all," Trixie declared proudly, "But who are you?" she asked again.

"Springdew," she said offhandedly. "I met Michael on the road here, he helped me get here safely after I've met some misfortune." Glitterlamp said smoothly. Listening to the pleasant exchange of introductions helped me focus and reign in my mind, it still was jumbled but I think it was caused by Fearbane's power. Yes, a friend of mine was in trouble but not in true danger. I tilted the blade to stare angrily into it's gem like eye. But I had no idea how to communicate to the blade, or if Fearbane was really to blame.

"_I have to get a better grip on myself, I usually avoid those encounters really easy!_" I thought scolding myself for my behavior. "_Hey Glitter, thanks for snapping me out of that. I'm usually better than that, honest._" I thought apologetically. Glitterlamp made a slight nod in my direction receiving my message. I stood up and pushed my unkempt hair out of my eyes brushing my clothes off, I looked at Trixie and smiled weakly.

"Heya Trixie, I wanted to see you before I left town." I started still recovering from the shock. Trixie looked at me with a raised eyebrow from her baggy eyes. "I wanted to thank you, Trixie, for summoning me to this world. I'm leaving today for Appaloosa, thought you would want to know." I said regaining my old composure with time. "So how was the rock farm, I haven't seen you for a few days." I asked innocently. Trixies smile turned into a scowl in an instant making me regret the question.

"You're welcome, and the job was _horrible!_ I had to use my _magic_ to do something as mundane as breaking rocks with a _hammer_! I spend a large portion of the day chipping rocks and when I do get home I'm too tired to practice my tricks! So that's what I do: eat breakfast, break rocks and go to bed!" Trixie stamped on the floor emphasizing her anger toward the job. "The owner is nice enough to let me use a spare house that his kids used as a playhouse. I just wish it was bigger." She said deflating a little bit but not by much. "But it's nice that you let ponies know who brought you to this world." She smiled at Glitterlamp/Springdew happily.

"Sorry, to hear that." I said feeling a little bummed not getting a 'thanks' for standing up to her yet. "Have you found the Alicorn Amulet yet?" I asked simply.

"Not yet, but I think I know where it is." Trixie said with a hint of accomplishment. "The store is pretty far from here so it will be a while before I go there."

"Good, when you do find it contact me before actually touching the thing. This sword was supposed to be Sombra's weakest object, it would be embarrassing if you get possessed by his _strongest_ trinket. Safety in numbers and all that." I said still can't quite shake the feeling from earlier. Trixie merely waved a hoof dismissively with a knowing grin.

"I've gotten better, stronger even, than last time. I think I'll be alright. Trust Trixie." Trixie said to my growing displeasure, she should have an appreciation of the inherent dangers of these dark relics. "Alas, Trixie is far too tired to entertain guests. I go to rest now, good luck at Appaloosa, Michael." Trixie did an extravagant bow and with a flick of her mane she walked upstairs leaving the two of us in silence.

"That was pretty cool meeting Trixie, she looks just like the picture. She must be pretty powerful indeed." Glitterlamp said thoughtfully as Trixie climbed the stairs.

"_I suppose the 'Good luck' is as close as a 'thank you' I'll get from her. She's alright if a bit arrogant by human standards._" I shrugged but the thought made Glitterlamp look at me funny like I roared like a lion or something.

"Are you alright? That last one sounded, off." Glitterlamp asked looking me over curiously.

"_I'll be fine, thanks again for snapping me back to attention._" I wondered how I sounded to her at this point. Glitterlamp looked assured then pretty mad.

"What were you thinking back there! I know what you said earlier about your thoughts n` all but all I could hear was like," she paused a moment, "like black scribbles and anger like a thousand wolves howling! I normally understand your thoughts and emotions but this one caught me off-guard," She scolded me in a whisper-shout not wanting to wake Trixie. "Did you even know who that was! I can't believe I didn't realize earlier! That unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, was the one that defeated Queen Chrysalis! She's extraordinarily powerful and you hit one of her friends! She and her friends hold the Elements of Harmony themselves!" I could feel panic and anxiety roll off of her as her words sounded more of what she felt as she spoke. Every word she uttered only confirmed my own failings at handling the situation and controlling myself, I swear I could hear a hoarse laugh but like from the bottom of a well. "Pay attention!" Glitterlamp stamped on my foot sending a lash of pain through my leg. I glared at her angrily into her eyes barring my teeth, a volatile mixture of emotions was already bubbling inside of me threatening to rip me apart.

"_What!? What more do you have to say! I messed up big time! I get that! What are you getting at!_" I mentally shouted enough to cause her to take a few steps backs holding her head.

"I was only trying to make you see what the situation really is! We really need to get far away from her as possible! She alone ruined my Queen! She could ruin you too just as easily!" She snarled back.

"_Very well. Let's get to Appaloosa then. Hopefully we can still catch a train today._" I tried to think more gently but she still flinched. She nodded and headed for the door with new found urgency.

* * *

Glitterlamp relaxed once we got out of town and narrowly avoided Twilight's group but I could feel a vague sense of worry when we approached the Everfree forest road.

"Aren't you worried about those wolves attacking?" She asked me forcefully.

"Yep, and I've thought about what I'd do in response." I stated grimly giving Glitterlamp a few images of hacked up Timbers. "Relax, we'll be fine. We're no longer easy targets now and I'd rather deal with _them_ than Twilight; if she is as strong as you describe her." I said soothingly. She relaxed a little but was still uneasy. The walk took longer than what I remember when I first went this way, oh right! I ran most of this way, memory is a fickle servant indeed. The forest was calm and birds sang various songs from simple bird chirps to organized choruses. I still felt scattered around inside about this morning and to top it off I snapped at Glitter.

"Sorry about earlier, didn't mean to mind blast you." I apologized meekly.

"Why do you keep saying 'sorry' all the time?" Glitterlamp sighed frustratedly. "I don't apologize for every little mistake I do, do I?" I nodded respectively still feeling a little off balanced with things.

"Still," I persisted, "if we are to travel together we shouldn't have any bad feelings between us."

"We only _just_ started this walk, can't we have any silence for a while." Glitterlamp huffed at me.

"_I will if you tell me how to turn this thing off._" I thought sarcastically at Glitterlamp which earned me an awkward, dagger glare.

"I guess it didn't work." She sighed mumbling something under her breath, was she trying to mind blast me?

"_Alright, new question and subject altogether: who is Twilight Sparkle? And why should she be feared? She seems kinda normal to me. . . correction: she seems normal for this world._" I asked twisting my neck and releasing a series of pops. Glitterlamp stared at me seeming to gauge to tell me or not.

"I was there when she overthrew Chrysalis, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were the ones who delivered the blow but Twilight was the pawn that set it all in motion_._ Twilight herself may not be singularly powerful but her actions can bring down even the mightiest of creatures." She explained with a hint of fearful reverence, it was clear to me that it was an uncomfortable subject. "She holds and shapes fate as if it's sand! I haven't read or heard of a single foe she faced that she did not ruin. Hitting her friend may have already sealed your fate." She added with worry looking nervously over her shoulder.

"Really? Well hopefully she isn't the vengeful type to track me down and kill me then." I answered scratching the grime filled, oily mass of hair covering my head.

"_Gah! How do you keep your hair clean!?_" I thought wiping my hand on my pants in disgust.

"Well, I take a shower." Glitterlamp answered me bluntly. "There was one in Sapphire's house you know."

"Where? I didn't see one." I shot back flinching and regretting at my near hostile tone.

"Never mind." Glitterlamp said returning the tone.

The forest became more familiar to me when I passed the place where we were attacked by those Timbers. Glitterlamp shuddered at the thought along with me and I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny? I didn't think those Wolves were very funny!" Glitterlamp demanded from me.

"It's not that, we had the same reaction at the same time. It's kinda of a funny coincidence where I'm from." I explained trying to cheer up Glitterlamp. She rolled her eyes at me and looked around at out surroundings. I took the hint and didn't talk for a while but tried to focus on the walk to Ponyville. The air was much cooler earlier however the sun rose steadily into the sky and with it came the rising heat. A stiff breeze blew against my face playing with the shreds that dangled off my shirt. The scent of clean air and flowers filled my nose causing me to sneeze frequently since I had gotten so used to the grime laced, chemical saturated air of my city I took residency in.

I enjoyed being out in the open like this, despite my body aching from the walk but it was a pleasant ache much like going home from the pool than anything else. The beauty of the dark forest only a arms length away triggered several memories of video games and stories that revolved around settings similar to this.

"Don't you _dare_ go off in there and leave me here, we're going to Appaloosa remember?" Glitterlamp said firmly dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I know that. Just taking in the surroundings is all." I replied distracted by a butterfly easily three times than the ones back on earth. "Whoa!"

"Oh by Luna's starry cape, it's just a bug!" Glitterlamp chastised me. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus again but this time I was trying to feel Glitterlamp's feelings. It worked when we were touching or really close together but having it available at a distance would be nice. It was like trying to find something I've never seen before but needed to find it anyway. I felt a faint buzz somewhere near me and figured I was getting closer. The closer I got the more anxious I got, laced with fear and worry, I could almost hear the rustle of the underbrush. A distant but clear sound made us both jump and my hand darted to the hilt of Fearbane. A second note rang through the forest followed then left the woods in silence, it took me a moment to realize that it was only a clock tower.

"_Are we that close to Ponyville?_" I thought vaguely feeling a little silly forgetting that a clock tower made me jump. I laughed as loudly as I could since it was just absurd but making Glitterlamp jump almost out of her skin.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at me but I kept my smile to look confident.

"Relax! I can feel your feelings and it's making me feel kinda crummy. Laugh! It'll do you good!" I encouraged but earned a sour look. "Predatory animals don't like hunting healthy prey, so if we're loud and obnoxious the wolves will stay away." I said patiently explaining my tactic.

"_Well, worked on Earth at least._" I thought as an after thought. Glitterlamp's wide eyes didn't have the gleam of wonder nor confidence.

"That's real comforting!" Her voice shook a little bit. "We'll be telling the _whole_ forest where we are if we do that!" A valid point and one which I didn't dismiss but her fear didn't make sense.

"Can't you use magic?" I asked with an disbelieving tone.

"Of course I can! I know _you_ can't!" She countered, OK that hurt. I really wanted magic and it bugged me not having any, but having her rub it in my face? No chance.

"Then shoot the Wolves with magic daggers to kill them, light them on fire, or freeze them solid, make the ground impale them on a stone spike, can't you?!" I snapped angrily back and felt something like a dagger stab me in the heart. The hurt and sad look on her face wasn't what made me fall down but it was the feeling that came from her. A memory slammed into the forefront of my mind of when I Dream Walked with Glitterlamp the first time. She and her mother had been casting magic at each other but I didn't get to see the end of it. I was gasping at the ground trying to recover from the sudden emotion assault, the lash was still stinging when the moment passed. Glitterlamp merely stood there looking down on me with split feelings of betrayed hurt and concern.

"I went too far with that, I forgot that your world isn't _anything_ like my world. I'm sorry," I said firmly, picking myself off the ground. My head was still whirling but I couldn't shake the last image of magical bolts sailing toward Glitterlamp's mom. I wanted to talk to her but my mouth became sealed shut as if I stitched my own lips, but the question came forth anyway.

"_You, did use magic as a weapon didn't you? Against your. . ._" My thoughts became painfully clear and Glitterlamp's eyes hardened into a glare.

"Yeah, I did. I killed my own mother, bet you wanna know why now, don't you? Just remember that I can do it again." She spoke coldly but the fear and pain poured off of her like a siren.

"_She was the one behind Fritter's death. I saw it, but not how it ended._" I admitted which made Glitterlamp flinch and take a step toward me head lowered a little bit, her horn glowing. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was really mine or Glitterlamp's but I felt absolutely terrible. "_I understand, She killed Fritter. She was dangerous and deserved to be killed._" I knelt down to get to eye level with Glitterlamp and continued making my mental words as clear as I could. "_I'm sure she wouldn't have even blinked twice to do the same again. She, at that point, had more in common with a Timber Wolf than she had with you._" I reached out almost to call out to her. "_I don't see you any differently because of it; we all of demons within us, some dance better with them than others. For now, you need a hug._"

Glitterlamp embraced me and cried as the long buried memory finally broke free. Tears were brought to my own eyes as the dagger in my heart squirmed violently in harmony with the sorrow pouring from her. The loss of a lifelong friend and mother struck me with each sob, the terror and embarrassment of being found out. Underneath the torrent of tears, sobs, the breeze playing with her hair I felt a warmth from within my chest expand. I hoped that she felt this warmth as well.

"Ar-aren't you afraid that," she heaved between sobs. "That I won't do the same to you? I did that out of anger! And she was the one that raised me!" Even though she spoke harshly her grip didn't loosen.

"No, I'm not afraid. I know you're better than that. I can feel your heart, and it's _bleeding_ just remembering that, I don't think you'll do that just by getting mad." I spoke soothingly rubbing her back.

"Why can't I be like you?" She whispered crying softly into the side of my head. "Nothing touches you, you seem so distant to what happens around you. I don't know anypony who just takes a whole pack of Timber Wolves on, and you don't even complain about having too!" I smirked when I heard her little confession.

"Distant huh, how's that?" I asked trying to get her to calm down.

"You don't change your face, it just doesn't, as if it's made of wood or something." Her voice still wobbled a little bit. For once I felt at peace with myself and felt something inside of me feel just a little less empty. I was the first to reluctantly break the embrace and brushed a tear away from her eye before standing up.

"Let's go, we still got a train to catch." I said smiling pleasantly. "Things are going to be better." My left shoulder looked like someone dropped a water balloon on it but I didn't mind one bit. The walk felt more relaxed and soothing like a stroll through a forest as it should. Even when we got to the darkest and thickest part of the EverFree forest the birds chirped their little hearts out in song.

"I've always heard that birds will go quite if predators are around. I'm not sure if it's true but all the places I've camped at didn't have such bold animals that _would_ attack people." I commented passing a large flamboyant, long tail-feathered bird singing some song that made Glitterlamp grin a little bit. The air was cool and a pleasant change from the sun slanting at _just_ the right angle to stab my eyes out with its fingers.

* * *

When we emerged from the forest the sun was perched a little bit behind us. It's true that the walk left us tired but that only made the prospect of a train ride all the more pleasing. We barely got into town before I heard something _way_ too familiar!

"LOOK OUT!" I could only imagine it was from the little pony that owned a scooter. This time around I saw the trio hurtling at me at least. Ba-bump, I flung my arm out pushing Glitterlamp back from stepping out in front of the scooter but I was still in the way. Ba-bump, I slid my feet to the left of the oncoming scooter which was already frantically braking but would collide anyway. Ba-bump, I hopped a little more to left but the scooter was almost upon me and I didn't have enough time to really move. Ba-bump! The sudden move of my hop set me off balance making my right arm strike out to correct it, my hip was out of the way but my upper half leaned over the passing wide eyed fillies as they sailed past me. I guess if I looked from another perspective it looked like I bended around the scooter having it sail right pass me when it should have had hit.

Then I firmly and uncontrollably hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. I laid there and thought exactly what happened since I acted almost on impulse and instinct alone.

"Oh please don't dead mister!" A worried voice pleaded to me.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm part of the Random Floor Inspection Committee." I said to the dirt while attempting at some humor to make the kid feel better. I pushed myself off the ground and onto my knees and looked at the small pegasus with a helmet. "Missed me that time, kid." I spread a devilish grin across my face. I reached out and patted the flinching pony who was already spouting apologies like a water fountain. "It's OK, really. It was a close call that time, no worries!" I said trying to calm down the little filly. Her friends came rushing over as I stood up brushing the dirt off my clothing bombarding me with questions.

"How d'ya do that?" The little Texan accent asked.

"That was like super cool!" Exclaimed the little white unicorn her voice cracking once. Glitterlamp trotted on over and looked at them then at me.

"You know him?" Glitterlamp asked.

"Yeah, course they do. They were able to crash into me last time, like what, a day or so before I met you?" I started trying to remember exactly how long I was out. "Anyway, nice seeing you three again and don't drive that fast in town." I told them unable to actually be cross with them.

"Where you going?" The pegasus asked me. I waved at the gathering eyes dismissively showing I was OK. Glitterlamp looked at each of the three fillies skeptically but with a wide grin.

"How did they manage to get you so hurt?" She asked almost at the same time.

"OK, ok. One at a time," I looked to the pegasus, "Appaloosa. And for you," I turned to Glitterlamp still looking confused. "The scooter hit me pretty hard and clipped my leg pretty bad. I won't go into too much detail since I don't remember it all anyway." I finished then turned back to the small orange pegasus. "Did you have a hard time repairing or replacing your scooter?" I asked quizzically.

"Oh, no it wasn't hard at all! Twilight is really good at helping everypony," the pegasus said then the little unicorn asked.

"Wasn't Rarity supposed to visit you since you were hurt? And where is she now? _And_ how are you better so soon?!" She asked looking me up and down as if she wasn't sure I was really there.

"I had a healing potion," I said simply. "As for Rarity, I left town before she did. She might be back later today." I said trying to mask my irritation of being reminded of the days earlier events. "Anyway tell'em I said 'Hello' for me, would you?" I grinned imagining what their faces would be like. "Name's Michael if you forgot, see ya later!" They said their goodbyes and loaded back up onto their little red wagon and zipped down the street narrowly avoiding ponies all along the way.

"You didn't even ask them where the train station is?" Glitterlamp sounded like she was about to laugh. I felt like a pan landed on my head and the trio were already a distant dot going over a hill.

"Nope." I said bluntly unable to believe that I forgot about that little detail. Glitterlamp shook her head laughing to herself.

"It shouldn't be that hard, town's not that big after all." She said going down the street waving a hoof at me to hurry up. She was right but I suspect that she had a sixth sense of direction because within minutes I stood under the shaded platform of the train station. Glitterlamp spoke to an older pony inside a booth which provided both information and pamphlets to various vacation sites.

"Good news Dreamer," Glitterlamp trotted over cheerfully. "There is one more train for this evening. But it should be in station by eight o` clock, we just missed the afternoon one a while ago." She stared out to the train tracks with distant excitement. "Hope you brought something to pass the time, we got about three hours to go."

"Not that long," I said disappointed that we couldn't have arrived earlier, not that I regretted what happened on the walk or anything. I sat down and plastered a smile to my face but I didn't think Glitterlamp was fooled even for a moment. "I need to sit down anyway. My legs feel sore now that I stopped moving them." I chuckled rubbing my legs.

"I think I saw a spa on the way here, might wanna check it out." Glitterlamp said while sitting down next to me. The bench was at the right height for her but was _way_ too short for me, like they made it for kindergarten.

"With what money?" I asked sourly, money simply wasn't exactly my strong point and being teleported to this world didn't help. Glitterlamp laughed quietly to herself and put a reassuring hoof on my shoulder.

"What? Do you really think that Equestria runs on Bits alone?" Glitterlamp smiled slyly. "I am a business mare after all, let me tell you something about how bits actually work." Her smile broadened since this was something she was apparently good at. "Bits are only really used when you can't offer anything else in return, like a skill or doing them a favor but it's almost always needed when placing a long distance purchases. Food doesn't travel well in the mail, as you might've guessed." Her voice was suave and velvety with a persuasive flare, I had a pretty good feeling that if I actually wanted to argue her I'd lose anyway. "And a trip to the Spa might do you some good, dirt really stands out on your coat. " She commented like it wasn't a big deal. "I also don't want to sit on a hard bench the whole time while waiting for a train."

"OK! You convinced me, we just need to keep an eye on time." I relented already a warm bath and soap sounded awesome right now. "Besides I don't have a coat, I have skin." I ruffled her mane while standing up. "OK, I'll follow you, Silver Tongue." I added on a whim.

"Silver?" Glitterlamp arched an eyebrow at me. "What?" She asked plainly confused.

"It means you're a smooth talker, persuasive." I explained without hesitation. We both ended up laughing at everything and nothing I guess it was the stress of the day leaving us, just like the rays of day fading in the distance.

* * *

A quick stroll though town and we found the Spa, it was pretty: the letters I couldn't read were flowing like vines ending in half opened flowers.

"C`mon! I went to one of these in Canterlot and it was amazing!" Glitterlamp gave me a light shove and disappeared into the building's doors. I walked in and was hit with a wave of scented soaps and a generally clean but friendly building. The colors and floral design in everything really looked like it came straight from a carefully thought out painting. The lights were present but subdued so no light was actually in my eyes while still providing enough to see clearly. The humidity also increased just by stepping into the door, much like an indoor pool. In response to this sudden beauty and art: I sneezed three times in rapid succession due to the intense aroma.

Once my head stopped pounding from sneezing my brains out I saw Glitterlamp talking to an elaborately dressed mare. The desk mare shook her head but her eyes widened as Glitterlamp made a bouquet of lifelike flowers out of a pile of fancy napkins. I didn't really understand what happened next but when I was being ushered into the Spa by a pair of mares. My tattered clothes were deftly and swiftly removed, if it weren't for a close by towel rack I think I would've died of embarrassment. I was led to a table and was motioned to lay down, I looked back at her with a less than friendly look.

"Relax Michael, this is first time at a Spa I think," she spoke to the mare with a laughing tone in her voice, "it'll be alright. Just unwind, oh! We need to leave here before eight, K?" The mare smiled and nodded. I found it odd that she didn't say anything but then I noticed that she didn't have a horn so she had to carry a small tub of bottles and other Spa related materials in her mouth. I gripped the towel firmly as I walked toward a large bathtub fixture in the center of the room. The aroma in the room was intoxicating but pleasant making me feel giddy and relaxed. The water was very warm and soothing to my sore body, I think they added something to the aroma because my head feels all sorts of fuzzy and thinking was becoming difficult. What followed after was a little blurry only because it all felt _so freaking GOOD!_ The massage was amazing however my back kept responding to the treatment by sounding like a bag of breaking glass.

"Keep going! That last pop felt great! Try using a little more oomph!" I remember myself saying through the fuzz of comfort then a hoof came down on my back _hard_ breaking a knot of pain in my back but releasing the nastiest pop I've ever heard. My back was broken down from a pillar of discomfort to putty in the mares not-so-tender hooves, not that I really minded at this point.

* * *

I was already missing the Spa when we left their care. Glitterlamp couldn't stop from looking at me then turning her head away to stifle a laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked being in a laughing mood anyway.

"You actually fell asleep in there!" Glitterlamp bursted hardly holding it in. "I know I told you it felt great but I didn't think it felt _that_ great. The mare that took care of you kept coming over to me all flustered asking me all kinds of things!" She had to stop to laugh even harder and had to take a moment to breathe. "What are the things at the ends of his hoofs! What is he!? Why does his back sound like that!? And like a million other things! And you were sleeping! Your mind was all fuzzy like a little pillow!" I laughed along with her despite my embarrassment and more out of the fact I fell asleep to some mare pulverizing my back!

"We had a _really_ long walk! But I feel great now!" I laughed along with her all the way to the train station. She told me that after making more of those fake flowers they fixed and cleaned up my clothes, although I don't remember dressing. My face flushed deeply at the very thought of having another living creature see my bare carcass.

* * *

A few street lamps lit by an inner fire illuminated the tracks and a few of the benches. I felt refreshed and the evening air was pleasant to the touch. In the distance I could hear a train's horn a ways off but I could see the light coming around the bend of a small hill. Within moments the most artistic train rolled into the station, no two cars were alike. It was hard for me to imagine how these things could be manufactured easily if every car was so unique; where humans aim for efficiency, ponies aim for beauty and creativity.

"Hold up!" A voice squeaked. I turned to see the trio from earlier come skidding to a stop before us each wearing a cape. The orange one was heaving against the steering bar trying to catch her breath while the red headed filly had a small box tucked under her foreleg. While the white unicorn pulled out a long scroll and held it out for the other to read.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to officially apologize for sending you to the hospital, please accept this present as a sign of good will and, what's that word Sweetie Belle?" Sweetie Belle sighed and looked at the word for a moment.

"Just give him the present already! It's getting late you know!" The orange pegasus exclaimed exhausted and glancing nervously at the shadows. The trio snapped into a small bickering bunch and as fast as it happened, it ended.

"Please accept our apologies!" The trio cried out holding the small plain box up. Both Glitterlamp and I laughed lightly at the unexpected show.

"What is this? Like, the third time you've said sorry to me? Relax I won't haunt you or anything," I teased, "but I humbly accept your apology and gift." I added making a small bow. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this time?" I asked impishly.

"Yeah!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders cried out in unison and hopped into their wagon to zip down the sidewalk.

"All aboard!" A strong voice rang out through the evening verging to twilight.

"C`mon the train is here!" Glitterlamp broke me out of my thoughts and dashed to the train which ponies departed from. A bunch of I could only guess as a crew of stallions switched with a new team, night shift I suppose. I calmly boarded the train which was almost too short for me because my hair brushed the top of the car, I guess it's pretty big for pony standards. The seating was no better off and the beds were surprisingly substantial but I was still convinced I would be sleeping in the hallway. "Pretty cozy in here isn't it?" She asked and I looked around to what she was gesturing but it was still the living space.

"Kinda small." I said disappointed.

"You're just huge!" She countered. "Well, it's not exactly Canterlot Rails but it's nice." She commented examining bed sheets. The train was almost pulled out of a cartoon, bright cheery colors accented by darker, earthier colors but the design was the most bizarre thing about it all. I dug into the plain box to see what the Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted me to have, even then I hesitated to even open the box.

"_I should've protested to accepting the gift, they didn't owe me anything._" I sighed and rubbed the lid thoughtfully.

"And make them feel terrible because their gift wasn't good enough?" Glitterlamp rolled her eyes at me. "Just open it, I'm curious to see what it is!"

"_I suppose you're right._" I consented pulling the lid off and looked down at a cowboy hat, it felt flexible but stiff just like a leather hat would. "_A cowboy hat._" It was all I could think of.

The hat had a considerably wider than any hat I saw back on Earth. I flattened out the little curves at the end to get more shading area, didn't want my shoulders left out of the shade. A metal wire was in the brim to help with the shaping, the hat itself had a small scene impressed into it. Flowers and ponies having fun adorned the part where the head would fit and could be seen by anyone looking upon it, in my case only creatures flying above me could see it. It fit decently although it wanted to slide down a little, a little bit of fabric stitched into it and it would fit almost perfectly.

It seemed like we were the only ones to enter the car as the train lurched forward to Appaloosa. The room of the neighboring passenger car looked like a small restaurant complete with booths and small tables in the corners. Small lamps threw soft, pale yellow light all over the compartment giving it an almost surreal effect, almost like the compartment was smaller on the outside somehow. Glitterlamp was looking at an odd cabinet with elegant, gold, scroll like writing in the glass.

"Sweet," she pulled out an apple pie out of the cupboard then turned to me. "They're doing a promotional stunt to help tourism for Appaloosa, first pie is free. If we want more we'll have to wait `till we're in town." I nodded my head in agreement and eyed the pie hungrily. We both sat in a booth looking at the pie, the silver ware was already set at the tables expecting a full house that never came.

"I can't recall if you've told me already or not: can you actually eat food?" I asked Glitterlamp as I served her the first piece.

"Not really, it tastes fine but it doesn't do me any good. Like drinking only water." She responded looking at the pie sadly. "I feed off of love, all changelings do." A mixture of self loathing and sadness washed over my mind with the last words.

"You can live up to thirty days on water alone before you die," I said out loud not really thinking as I served myself a slice of pie. " Erm, that's what they told me at camp at least." I said chuckling nervously as Glitterlamp only responded with a shocked look.

"How do you know that? How would you even _find_ out!" She demanded suddenly looking unsure if she even _wanted_ to find out.

"Well, I don't know _how_ they found out but a lot of my world's medical knowledge has a pretty shady history." I admitted taking a bite of pie. The pie although room temperature still melted in my mouth as the natural sweetness of this worlds apples combined with cinnamon made me space out for a while.

"_But even if it doesn't do you any good, might do your nerves some good. Try some it's great!_" I encouraged.

"Don't talk with your mou- right, not talking." Glitterlamp started to correct me but just glared at me playfully and took a bite of her pie. The next few moments of pie was spent in silence as we massaged each others mind with just how good the pie was, it didn't last long under our ravenous assault. The exercise of mental speech was challenging but highly entertaining, she was able to decipher harder thoughts like textures, images and words. I, on the other hand, had a better understanding of what mood she was in and what the different moods might mean. Before long a small clock hung in the room chimed its song followed by a monotone bell.

"What? Eleven already?" Glitterlamp didn't want this game to end quite yet and I agreed with her.

"_Do you think they'll wake us up if we oversleep?_" I asked while rubbing her hoof on the table. She gave me a half grin but a 'I kinda doubt it' feel to it. "_I'd rather not risk it, but it doesn't mean we have to stop our little mind games._" She laughed suddenly rocking back in forth as the sillies racked her body.

"But it sounds so _evil_ when you put it _that_ way!" She could barely get the sentence out before falling back into her contagious laughter. We got up to retire to bed, I opened the door and a sharp gust of wind stung at my eyes as we passed through the clicking `n clacking space between the cars.

"We must be bookin` if the wind is like that. Too bad we can't really see anything out there." I said staring out at the inky darkness. Each of the bunks only had enough room for one, I didn't think I could even fit rolled up as tight as I could. I nabbed the pillow and blanket from one of the bunks and tried to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Glitterlamp asked from the top bunk.

"The beds are too small, you barely fit in that." I pointed out, she probably had enough room though. The 'hallway' wasn't all that wide and the ever present noise of the train chugging, clanking, and shuddering would make sleep difficult. Glitterlamp's moods kept circulating between worry, sad, fear and some other moods I couldn't quite narrow down to a single word.

* * *

"Nope, can't sleep." Glitterlamp suddenly announced and rolled out of the top bunk to land on me.

"OOF!" The air escaped from my lungs as she crashed on top of me and was filled with pain.

"_Can't you get out of bunks normally!?_" I lashed out since I couldn't breathe. Glitterlamp flinched at the rebuke and reshuffled herself to fit in the crook of my arm. "T_hat hurt you know._" I mentally snarled but not with much strength. "_The hall isn't that big either, back up into your bunk._" I commanded pointing at her bunk. Glitterlamp just snuggled me harder refusing to let go.

"But I just got comfy," she mewled at me while giving off a soothing feeling. I raised an eye brow while narrowing my other eye trying to convey suspicion mentally.

"_You just want to Dream Walk again don't you?_" I mentally accused her playfully.

"What? Oh, is that what we're calling it?" She mused looking contemplative. "Might as well, Dream Walk is pretty catchy; then yes, I want to Dream Walk again. And you're pretty warm." She cooed in my ear.

"_Fine, we'll Dream again._" I said not having the strength to protest, I guess I won't have to worry about rolling around smacking my head on the walls. I lifted the blanket so she could wiggle in, I bopped her head gently when she was settled in,

"What was that for!?" She asked confused.

"You thunder crashing on me. It hurt." I said trying to fall asleep. "Hush now, it's hard enough to sleep as it is." Truthfully I've become used to the strange creatures presence, even at such a close proximity. Perhaps it was the mental connection? Feeling her mind constantly like background noise you don't notice until it's off. A small part of me worried if I was becoming attached to her, if love is what sustains her and she doesn't seem to be withering anymore. Is it then that she is flourishing under my care? I don't know what love feels like; apart from family love, maybe it isn't so different or it can't be mistaken as anything else. I mean, she more resembles a miniature horse and I can't even begin to fathom what I look like to her.

But what about _my_ family? How would I convince them to believe in this strange world and how would I explain Glitter to them? What if I can't leave with her? What if I leave and this amazing ability dies? Would she die without me? Glitterlamp shook me gently and gazed at me with worry stricken eyes.

"What's wrong? Your mind is all sick and hurt feeling." She asked searching my eyes. I patted her head and tried to control myself.

"Thinking about the future, what can be, what might be," I began to list when her horn glowed washing my mind of my worries but I resisted. "These are things I need to think of, I understand you want to help."

"Worry wart, everything will be alright." She said then her horn glowed a little brighter and I found it hard to keep my eyes open let alone awake. I think I like falling asleep like this than being plagued by my own worried thoughts to sleep.

* * *

Authors notes:

_Do you like buttons? Well there is a little button! Give it a click and your voice will be heard! Not only that it might make you a favorite! Or even subscribe! Touch that button!_


	13. Searing Heat and Cool Company

**Chapter 13**

**_Searing Heat and Cool Company_**

I was running through an open field with Glitterlamp kicking up wildflowers and clumps of dirt. I caught the small, flat circular object and flicked my wrist sending it hurtling in a new direction for Glitter to catch. I can hardly recognize my Void anymore, a pantheon of stars littered the sky like fireflies, streams of wispy yet vibrant color stretched across the skies, the chaotic mass of dreams were easily morphed into grass and dirt for us to run on. Senses like taste and touch had been reintroduced so we could breathe the air and feel our lungs burn with effort as we played. Even now the use of inanimate objects had been difficult to manifest and stay manifested. She caught the disc and winged it back with her magic sending me sprinting trying to catch the disc before it hit the ground. Glitter called the game Disc Golf but she preferred to play it with others than trying to make it fly through a hoop; the game sounded familiar and even though the name was different here it was still just as fun as Earth's game.

Glitterlamp had to keep an eye on me so I wouldn't unconsciously cheat like flying through the air, using impossible strength to run faster, make the disc gravitate towards me, teleporting and a series of other rules I would normally do while dreaming. One things was still familiar to my Void: the space between the stars was still as back as obsidian and my connection to everything was still just as strong.

"Hey! Feet on the ground!" Glitterlamp called out laughter filling her voice as I planted my feet firmly back onto the ground. Yeah it was kinda annoying but it was a fun exercise regardless, I still didn't like speaking with my mouth and my voice still came from everywhere when I spoke. The air was sweet and cool to play for ages without regretting a single second of it.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up to the starry abyss as the firefly-like stars now held still with constellations and a moon hung in the sky like a half open eye. I felt a new presence nearby, ancient yet young, formal but carefree, injured while healed.

"Glitter! Something else is here!" My voice pierced the air as sense began to fade and drew the Void into myself as I tried to pin-point the intruder. Glitterlamp trotted to my side looking confused but saw that I wasn't joking. The Void shrank away until the entire dream until a strange dark forest surrounded us as the moon threw shadows that began to stretch toward us. Fearbane materialized in my hand as the golden tendrils emerged from my shoulder blades like heavenly wings stretching to incredible lengths. White and gold trimmed plated armor with obsidian filigree appeared on me as the presence approached closer. The darkness didn't have a hostile feel to it nor did it appear threatening; it was just a night, like any other. The forest didn't even inspire or invoke fear or terror if anything it made me feel safe and cared for. It was only the fact that something came into _my_ dream without permission that ticked me off.

A beautiful dark blue mare calmly walked down a dirt path with a mane filled with stars almost as if she cut a piece of the night sky out to have it. Even though clothes on these ponies are a rare thing this one had jewelery on her. Silver hoof caps, and a small tiara perched on her head with a sapphire placed in it with a black breast plate with a silver crescent moon on it. The look in her eyes betrayed her shock and joy but also fear mixed with bewilderment.

"So it's true, mine eyes have not been playing pranks on me. A human Dreams in Equestria once again, tell me, how did you arrive here?" She spoke with authority yet with kindness as well. I shifted my feet getting into a better fighting stance.

"_I was summoned by the _Great_and _Powerful Trixie,_who are you to intrude in my head!_" She seemed confused when my voice growled from all around.

"We admit, we haven't seen power like this in long time. We mean you no harm, we merely want to meet you and become friends." The mare stood straighter and turned to show more of her hair and declared loudly. "I am Luna, Princess of the night! My sister is Celestia, Princess of the day! And we merely ask to talk." With the way she spoke 'we' felt like it meant 'I' very much like the dead speech pattern of monarchs of old. I focused hard and the forest behind me was overcame by my Void until I was flanked by my own power.

"_I am Michael, Walker of Dreams and Timber Wolf Slayer._" I introduced myself. _"__I see you Hostess of the Night, and I will hear what you have to say._" I stated and sheathed Fearbane waiting for Luna's words. She took a deep breath but then looked at something behind me and her eyes went wide.

"A changeling? Why would there be one here unless. . ." She paused only for a moment then something clicked in her head. "My sister would want to see your kind punished, Glitterlamp, the punishment is only banishment-" She began to say then one of my tendrils lashed out and split the oak tree next to her in half with a thunderous crack.

"_I didn't have to miss,_" I snarled lowly,_ "__the changeling is under my protection. Now if I suspect you going into her head one more time, I'll be very cross. I don't care who you are, if I see you as an enemy little can save you. Am I clear?_" I probably shouldn't have been so harsh with my thoughts but unlike the waking world where you have time to form a sentence, there is no time here. Instead of looking mad or even impassive Luna _smiled_.

"It is good to see that your kinds passion has not changed, despite all this time. Seeing you two, reminds us of a time long since passed." She said almost as a confession. "We hold no grudge against the changeling, we won't tell our sister about your whereabouts on a simple condition." Oh great, blackmail. This can't end well and Fearbane was back in my hand in an instant.

"_Your terms?_" A deep snarl echoed betraying my loathing and disgust.

"Don't ever leave her. Now we must go, we've overstayed our welcome. We'll be in touch." She said simply and disappeared leaving Glitterlamp and I staring at each other.

"I got to see Princess Luna herself!" Glitterlamp said in hushed awe. "Her mane really is like a starry cape!" She bounced up and down unable to contain her glee. I watched the sky's constellations disappear and all traces of Luna washed away leaving us back in my void. A clanging sound caught my attention as Glitterlamp tapped my armor in wonder. "You kinda look like a castle guard in this, but why does it cover your whole body?" She asked looking me up and down appraising my new look. I gently ruffled her mane and the armor fell off like sand, leaving me in my normal clothes.

"_Doesn't matter really, although I thought ponies around her couldn't have both horn and wings. I know you can but you're not exactly normal by their standards at all, I guess what I'm saying is; what can a pony be born with?_" I asked a little miffed that I thought I had figured this world's basics out, then proven wrong. Glitterlamp thought for a moment and asked me to make a chalk board to help her explain. The request was simple enough, then Glitterlamp drew a bunch of ponies each with something different.

"OK, where to start?" She mumbled to herself then pointed to a drawing. "There are 'earth' ponies, those who don't have magic and wings. There's probably a huge difference between all of them like bone structure and all that, but I'm a sculptor not a doctor." She said jokingly. "Anyway, Pegasus is when they have wings and can affect the weather directly. Unicorns, like Trixie, can use magic to affect the world around them, but nothing like what you do here every night!" Glitterlamp waved a hoof around pointing to the general area. "Alicorns are exceedingly rare the only ones we know of are Luna and Celestia. I guess you can count us changelings as well but our horn is curved and our wings aren't feathery, and our legs have holes in them." She added sadly then looked at me. "Hey, couldn't you make me look better? Without all of this?" She gestured to herself. I knelt down and threw my arms around her.

"_Why would I want to change that? You look just fine to me, Swiss cheese legs and all._" I said soothingly. "_Why do you put yourself down like that?_" I asked firmly.

"I have to change my look to be accepted in public, so I must look horrible." She answered as if it was a fact.

* * *

Before I could say something to combat that sentence I began to wake up with Glitterlamp still in my arms. It still hurt even though what she said was directed to herself, even though the creature I held didn't look at all like Glitterlamp I gave her a reassuring squeeze to hopefully make her feel better. She returned the hug but I still felt an uneasiness about her. A sharp pain in my neck got my attention but one twist and several snaps of my neck subdued the pain.

"_I guess this was what love feels like, caring for another so much it hurts when they hurt._" I thought quietly. The windows were still dark and the train was still chugging along. I still felt like I needed more sleep but now I worry what would happen if I over slept. Glitterlamp still slept on soundly despite the rocking and shaking of the train. I wanted to sleep longer but I didn't want to oversleep at the same time, I eventually opted for staying awake.

I sat up being careful not to wake up my dreaming companion, it bothered me that she doesn't view herself in a more positive light. Then again, what do I know of good looks around here? She could be absolutely right but I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"_I wonder if our knowledge is starting to leak to the other? The difference between male and female bodies are becoming easier to spot._" I thought numbly drawing my knees to my chin. "_She can even keep the disguise up in her sleep, I wonder if she actually gets real sleep._" My numbed thoughts drifted in and out like the shallow breaths Glitterlamp took. I shook myself warding against sleep but to no effect. I stood up to look out the window after tucking the blanket around Glitterlamp. The world outside was dark but dawn was approaching and saw why they gave me a hat.

It was a freaking dessert. A heat blasted, desolate, scorched, bone dry, sun to melt your eyeballs to jelly, dessert. My tan is that of the full moon! I will burn so easily here unless I can get some form of a light coat or something. The creeping light only made me worry how hot it's going to be.

"_Wait, they can control the weather. It can't possibly be THAT hot out, can it?_" I thought clinging to that little bit of hope. My stomach churned as the train stopped accelerating and coasted turning most of the trains noise into a deafening silence. The only sound was the wheels going over the rails and my own breathing. The sudden lack of sound should've probably bothered me more but I love trains and the silence only meant this leg of our journey is almost done.

"_Ours? Well this is just as troubling for Glitter as is for me. Ours, heh, never thought I would get to use that word with anyone outside of my family AND have it mean something._" I thought playing with the thought of having a real friend, then I thought of the friend I was supposed to be hanging out with a few days ago. Truth be told we only maybe had two things in common and I was going over so he had at least another warm body at his birthday party, shame I never really memorized his name. I chuckled and shook my head. "_I need to get better at remembering names, if only I didn't move around so often._" Not that I blamed my parents for anything, jobs merely kept being at different places or the place was full of outsider hating jerks. People come and go, it's the nature of life but my family has always had such strong ties of love that it might as well have been eternal. Sadly, I don't trust others very easily; I've met too many liars and got hurt, never physically but my heart hurts.

"_But this is a new town! And in a loving, peaceful world! Surely I won't have that trouble here, everyone I met have been extremely friendly toward me despite everything!_" I thought stretching my stiff back and retrieved the gifted hat trying to get used to wearing it. "_It's not bad at all, just think you're a awesome cowboy or that one episode with a Doctor in it, the one that one of your bros made you watch? That one._" I thought trying the hat on but still felt a little weird, and maybe a little bit silly. It was a little wide but there was a little hidden strap on the inside of the hat to adjust sizes.

"Why don't you ever smile like that more often?" Glitterlamp asked me which nearly made me jump out of my skin. I looked at her and then looked back at the window at the ever increasing light, and it looked. . . I don't know, hopeful. "Now you're back to mr stone face. Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and leaned on the wall facing her.

"No, none comes to mind. It's hard to quite hear through voices y`know?" I said with a shrug,

"Voices? Again?" She looked at me split between worry and confusion.

"That's what we called it when one of us had a lot on their minds. My family I meant." I explained grinning at the memory, all the little crazy things that kept us going through the day. "Anyway," I declared boisterously, "this is a new town full of new people-"

"Ponies." Glitterlamp corrected throwing me off my groove.

"Whatever, new town, new faces. Lets just make a decent first impression no need to flatter, impress, amuse nor disappoint. Just act casual." I finished like I had done every time I moved to a new area.

The sun rose solidly in they sky but the train rumbled on unaware or uncaring of the nervousness of its occupants.

"Let me get this straight, Luna can_actually_ move the moon? And her sister, Celestia can move the sun!" I asked surprised and in awe at such power but really I guess it makes sense.

"In a nut shell, yeah. They've been around for as long as history goes back. At least a thousand years but recorded history has a blank spot of about two hundred years, roughly around Luna's banishment.

"Interesting, that would definitely rank the both of them up to demigoddess status to be certain." I mused thinking just how much power would be needed to move the sun and moon, and Luna wanted to keep me secret from her sister. A tingle crawled down my spine as I tried to fathom the reason why.

"I'm not sure why Luna came to you, she usually helps stop young fillies and colts from having bad dreams." She commented equally baffled. I nodded and let my mind wander,

"_Keep hidden, like how Fearbane was hidden. Oh yeah, there was a little journal that had a bunch of weird symbols._" The symbol with a horn with holes in it with a large "C" wrapped around it was brought up since it kinda looked like a moon.

"Hey, wait. How do you know the Changeling's Royal crest?" Glitterlamp asked me really confused now.

"That was from a journal from a crumbling fort, we didn't even get to explore the whole thing, just like what? The first room? Trixie had what she went for." I explained getting more interested with this conversation.

"_Come to think of it, the crest was mostly black or dull, dark green at best with holes like Swiss cheese,_" then something dawned on me as my eyes grew wide. "_You are a child of a cursed and failed rebellion against the Lord of Fear himself._"

* * *

Silence reigned over us like the clouds reign over the land. We merely stared at each other as the train rumbled on. How horrid could one be to make someone aware that they are the product of a long line of failure? That's what I just did, and I didn't even mean to.

"_You would've been a crystal pony if it didn't fail,_" I thought in wonder, "_how much power did Sombra had to change the fundamentals of genetics? Then again, magic might be even more stronger than I thought._" Glitterlamp seemed to be piecing things on her end even though her eyes are fixed on me, her gaze was turned inward to her thoughts. Probably hating me by bringing her lineage of failure mind.

"Chrysalis always said we were wronged and we will have our day, she had the wrong target all along." She spoke softly. "But the crystal empire is no more, it disappeared. . ." She trailed off and I didn't even have to read her emotions to guess the next part.

"A thousand years ago, Luna's banishment, a huge record gap. I think something happened back then, something the royals of this land doesn't want anyone remembering and I'm somehow connected to that. But how?" I wondered aloud still not seeing the completed picture. "Grrr! Not enough! Nothing makes sense yet, I'll remember to ask Luna if she visits again." I said now troubled with this info and yet,

"_I've been traveling with a Crystal pony the entire time._" I couldn't stop grinning at that thought.

"A cursed one!" My companion countered moodily.

"I think Onyx still count's as a gem, a precious stone at least!" I pointed out, she seemed shocked and I could feel a sense of warmth coming from her. "Onyx and emeralds, they go well together you know." I said trying to build that warmth. The train lurched slightly but enough to make me stagger around for a second.

"We're here, Appaloosa." She said almost as if she couldn't believe it. "But, what about what we _just_ figured out!"

"Still going on, we might just want to talk about it later is all." I put the hat on and we both stepped onto the Appaloosa Train Station.

Several ponies took a few steps back as I set foot on the platform, despite the scenery the air was pleasant and not nearly as horrendous as I thought it would be. That didn't mean that I wanted a pair of think sunglasses to get the light out of my eyes. I smiled and waved at the staring ponies with good cheer.

"Good morning!" I called out heartily. Seeing the new creature being friendly they seemed to relax and go about whatever they had to do that morning. The town was amazing! Then again every town in this world is amazing in it's own little way. This town looked like the perfect western town! I'm not exactly sure if this world was copying western life and movies from Earth or the other way around! The hat would come in more help later when the sun is angled _down_ on me instead of _UP_! I tried to ignore this irritation and looked around for, well, anything at this point.

"OK, I got a plan. I think I see the building where the mayor is in, that bigger looking building?" Glitterlamp said pointing a hoof down the road. Despite the charm of the town it was still small, just starting out, scraping by, barely populated and in need of helping hands or hooves as the case may be. Wow almost here for a week and I can't get this world's lingo right. "I'll see about getting a house, look around and see if you can't see where you can help. Might get bits that way for the med bill." But she is certainly picking up my lingo, even if she doesn't realize it.

Glitterlamp trotted down the road and I felt her mind's pressure leave me, like a bowl of water being drained.

"_Wait, did she just tell me to get a job? Oh! I have to TALK to people!_" The last part over shouted the first thought as I didn't have a clue on _who_ to actually ask. Everypony looked fairly busy with whatever they were doing and I _really_ didn't want to talk to any of them in fear I would make a fool out of myself. "_Get it together, this world is full of strange creatures and magic. You'll be fine, just say hello and don't act creepy. Be formal yet casual, speak simply but not stupidly._" I tried to gather up the courage to talk but just asking a random person about the town probably won't help me; after all, they might be new to town themselves.

After walking around just taking in the scenery of the town I watched as some ponies pulled horse drawn carriages, with some ponies painting them upon canvas. I found it odd yet amusing to watch the painters hold their brushes and capture the moment but none could hold a candle to Sapphire's talent. Music drifted on the air sounding very much like a fiddle and I turned to see two groups of mares and colts square dancing. One set of music was very lively and full of energy much like the dancers while another of music took after the elderly dancers, they danced more gentley and smoother befitting their age. To say I was enjoying myself in my aimless meandering was an understatement. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face after seeing almost everyone here look so gosh darn happy. Yeah, the air was warmer than what I prefer but it wasn't blistering hot; of course the day is young and it still could get worse.

I found a saloon not because the sign said it was but it looked exactly what a saloon should look like: swinging side doors, piano music pouring from within, wide windows to look into, loud joyful singing and mostly because I overhead a stallion say he was going to the saloon for a drink. Most adventurers I've ever played always found where to work or picked up rumors at such places, let's put that theory to the test.

I tried to act natural and confident as I walked in and tried to find a place to sit, if only the piano player didn't hesitate in his song, if only the singing didn't abruptly stop, if only I hadn't walked straight into a pie throwing fight and get nailed square in the face. Getting hit with pie didn't look so bad in the movies but HOLY CRUD DID IT HURT! I stood there frozen because I didn't really know how to react to a pie-in-the-face event, my mind rushed on how to pull this off as a no big deal. Act like it didn't happen? No, too many seconds passed by for that. Shrug it off like it's no big deal? Let's try it.

I grabbed the pie pan and leaned forward so it slid off my face leaving it sticky and smelling of apples. I wiped my face and licked my finger trying to stoke my own bravado and walked further into the suddenly quite saloon to sit down. I then preceded to eat the pie that hit me. Everyone stared at me widely almost waiting for me to say something, like to see if they should apologize or not.

"Don't mind me, carry on." Fell out of my mouth before I could think, and just like that the saloon's music was back to it's loud splendor and singing ensued but it seemed like the pie throwing was done for now.

I was left alone as I ate the pie and just tried not to look as flustered or embarrassed at the whole thing. One of the stallions sat down next to me and his style screamed 'classical Texan' and he had a mug which his hoof was curled around.

"Howdy, sorry about the stray pie earlier. Jus` a few of us havin` a little too much fun before the day starts." He said and I took another bite of the apple pie with a smile. "Never seen one of you before, what brings ya here?" He asked and I kicked back and took a deep breathe, this part I had a pretty good idea what to say.

"I came here with a friend of mine, a unicorn, and heard that this place is in need of more help. So we came, right now she's probably looking for a house while I look for a place of employment. Do you know of anyone that would need some help?" I felt that it might've been a little wordy but he seemed to understand.

"Not alotta folks wanna come out here since the ground isn't green and too dusty, so welcome to Appaloosa," he said warmly. "Not very much in the way of work, sad to say, most of the towns livelihood come from two places: cherries and apples." The stallion didn't seem that young and certainly not old but had a sense of hardship about him. "The gal runnin` the cherry trees has all the help she could want since it's easier an` all. Only one fella stands out in mind though, Braeburn, he's been asking for year round help for his trees." He said as if sorry for the guy. "Trees are troublesome enough in a forest, not sure what he was thinking with taking them to a dessert. It's not like he can afford to bring clouds in."

"Sorry to hear that he has trouble with his farm, I should see if he needs some help." I said trying to memorize the name Braeburn in my head.

"Try if ya want, partner, but I'm afraid it's a lot of hard work hauling water buckets to trees." He said almost like saying 'I warned ya' and left me to eat the rest of the pie while everyone went to go to work or something.

"_I should've asked for his name, oh well, he didn't get mine either._" I thought as I scraped the rest of the crust into my mouth. "_Braeburn, huh, just as good as anywhere else. I figured a weather team would bring water, but do they charge for additional services?_" I let my mind wander for a bit and I hadn't even realized until the last bite that this pie was just like the one on the train, and I hardly even tasted the darn thing! I sighed and walked up what seemed to be the bar, although I doubted _hardcore_ that they sold alcohol here, and got the mare's attention.

"Do you know where I can find Braeburn?" I asked pleasantly. She gave me a towel and chuckled a little bit.

"Not often anypony walks through those doors and takes a pie like that, Braeburn? I think his house is north west of town but his orchard takes most of the west side of town." She told me as I wiped my face. "We had kinda had a 'incident' a while ago, the local buffalo wasn't happy that we planted those apple trees on their stampeding grounds." Talking buffalo now? Man, I was almost looking forward to some buffalo steak. . . actually any form of meat at this point. I _really_ want a freaking burger.

"And?" I asked handing back the towel.

"Well, it wasn't a real pretty nor proud moment but the chieftain got a taste of our apple pie and things suddenly just resolved itself." She said shrugging, "it was kinda weird to be honest, one moment folks are rarin` for a fight, next we were sending pies with them." She illustrated with her hoofs.

"How long ago was this?" I asked kinda confused on the whole situation.

"Umm, about two or so weeks ago?" She said not sounding all that sure.

"I see," I said thinking it over.

"So what are you? Pretty sure I've never even _heard_ of you before." She said with a smirking grin.

"I'm sure you have, I'm a human, The Living Change, Walker of Dreams and the Nightmare of Timber Wolves. But I go by the name 'Michael' more often." I said realizing I was probably going to far with my self proclaimed titles. "I'm kinda new around here," I finished jokingly. Her jaw may have well been on the counter and her eyes wide enough to pass an apple though.

"Like the ones in the stories?" She asked me warily.

"Maybe, a lot of the tales don't sit well with me." I said to make it sound like I knew more than what I did. "But that's not really important, I need to get going anyway. Nice talking with you!" I said as I stood up and headed for the doors.

* * *

I stepped into the warm sunlight and tried to look for Braeburn, if only I knew where north was. I sighed and rubbed my head trying to figure out what to do. I don't think using Earth's method of determining north would help here, might end up going to wrong way. What a strange and wonderful world I'm in.

"_Not much I can do about it, might as well pick a direction and go. If I see cherry trees, I went the wrong way is all._" I thought feeling really out of place and a little bit lost, not a good combo to be feeling. I looked down the street and watched the crowd of meandering ponies going to about their business. "_Wait, didn't that guy earlier say that Braeburn didn't have that much help? Go down the least used path I guess._" Then again following random single ponies. . . no, just no.

I sighed heavily and started my search for Braeburn. Once I got outside what little town so that the buildings stopped obscuring the landscape I could see an orchard only a short walk from town. I couldn't tell from here what type of tree they were, so I walked toward them. I pondered on who Braeburn was and why the he wasn't as successful as the cherry trees; it's like chicken and pork, why only support one?

"Hi there!" A chipper and up beat voice said right next to me snapping me out of my visions of fried chicken and bacon dancing around my head. I stared blankly with wide eyes at the hay yellow stallion smiling up at me, his hat looked similar to mine and he wore a decorative vest with piercing forest green eyes. "I can't say I've seen you around, I'm Braeburn and welcome to Aaaapaloosa!" He stretched the "A" on Appaloosa for a second, he was _really_ energetic. Wait! This is Braeburn!

"Oh! Uh, hi! I was looking for you," I said trying to address him formerly as an employer. "I heard that you needed some help on the apple trees? Erm, orchard? Year long help?" I started babbling.

"Well it ain't no secret that I need more help, are you offering?" He didn't skip a beat and his sterling smile never wavered, if anything it got wider!

"Yes," I said simply. "I need the work. Name's Michael" I wish I could've said something a little bit convincing.

"Fantastic!" He cried out making me jump, seriously this guy is _way_ to happy. "Follow me and we can start right away! Really convenient that you came by this morning!" I didn't speak I just nodded and followed him, turned out I wasn't that far off from his orchard.

"Can y`all come here a minute! Got something that's gonna help us, c`mon and say hello!" Braeburn called out when we got to his orchard. The trees looked parched, already the trees looked ready for fall and crunchy yellow leaves fell occasionally. Not all the trees were parched and dying it seems that several of the trees were imported or something.

Four other ponies came from behind the thin trees, two younger and two at least Braeburn's age. I kept an even face and mentally nodded that this was probably all there was.

"This is Michael and is here to help, Michael this is Cactai Blossom, Lilly Pond, Lil Dune Dander ans Sandie Applecore." Braeburn introduced each one seemingly from eldest to youngest.

Cactai was a slim mare with dull grass green coat with white-silver hair and neon pink eyes that seemed to make her eyes really stand out. Lilly Pond was heaving and looked exhausted she smiled pleasantly, she had an ocean blue coat dulled with dust which didn't mar her dandelion yellow mane nor her storm gray eyes. Lil Dune and Sadie looked as old as the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' were. Lil Dune however seemed to blend with the sandy ground and his hair was similar to Braeburn's straw yellow but his eyes were a rich Earthy brown, all n` all he looked rather sturdy for his size. Sandie seemed to have that sturdiness as well; her coat was a warm orange with sandy hair with striking blue eyes. All of which looked me over as the foreign object I really was. When I looked back at them I noticed that all of them were earth ponies, not one had a horn nor wings.

"Looks a little thin, do ya really think it can help?" Cactai commented, "Got my hands full enough making sure Lilly here doesn't drop from exhaustion." Lilly didn't seem offended but looked slyly at Cactai.

"Doesn't stop you from talking my ears off." She said nicely but made the two glare at each other before laughing it off.

"Does this mean ah don't have to carry as much water?" Lil Dune asked hopefully.

"Yep!" Braeburn confirmed and both Lil Dune and Sadie did a whoop of childish glee. "Alright now, did any of you water the trees yet?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, let's show our new friend here how we do it!" Braeburn exclaimed.

They showed me where the water buckets were and where to fill them. The repetition was simple: fill the bucket, go to your row, dump at least four buckets worth on each tree then move to the next. The bucket looked about the size of five gallons, the job was easy and simple the only problem is that it was the only thing we did all day and I don't think we got even half of the orchard watered! Time lost meaning to me at one point and I don't know when my skin started to itch. The hat felt like it was slowly engulfing my head and my feet felt like I had been walking on sandpaper. I had to check my hands several times just to make sure they weren't bleeding because they felt like it!

I must have missed lunch as well, my stomach did not sound friendly. Everyone was polite enough but not a lot of time for talk since we were working. When I started to head wearily back to town Braeburn stopped me.

"Aren't ya going to stick around for dinner?" He asked confused on why I was leaving.

"Well, Glitter might be wondering where I am," I said softly as if the dust had clogged my throat but the walk seemed daunting. Braeburn seemed put out but I relented. "Yeah, sure I can stay for dinner." And like a switch his face lit up.

The inside of the house of Braeburn was pretty spacious and rustic feeling. Warm burnt orange and rust red with vibrant yellow seemed to be the theme of things but all was in good taste. I quickly learned that both Sandie and Lil Dune was younger siblings to Braeburn, Cactai was a local mare and she lived up to her name by having a really thorny personality and Lilly came from the coast but I didn't quite catch the name, my throat didn't feel well enough for much talking and I was content with merely listening.

"We got more watered today than usual! Great job partners!" Braeburn cheered more than once during our meal. It was another vegetarian meal, if there was any way you can serve an apple; it was most likely on the table: apple pies, apple fritter, sliced, sauced, cider, juice and it was all indeed. Apples. The crust on it all was divine and everything tasted wonderful! It was a good time but I wish I felt better to actually enjoy this moment.

"_Hey moron, you got yourself heat exhaustion and dehydrated. Grab that cider and start drinking._" A familiar voice criticized me, and I did what it advised.

"Hey, where did you get this cider? Did you make this yourself?" Cactai asked Braeburn.

"Well, I pre-ordered some from my cousin Applejack, y`know the one at Sweet Apple Acres? This batch is from this apple season, sweetest batch yet I wager." He said almost as if it was a close kept secret and drank from his cup.

"Why are your hooves shaped like that?" Lil Dune prodded me to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I said looking down at him. "What?" I asked tiredly.

"I said, why are your hooves shaped like that?" He repeated.

"Lil Dune that's impolite," Braeburn said not very sternly.

"Nah, it's fine Braeburn. I was born like this," I said stretching my fingers out in front of him, honestly I had gotten used to these strange questions just like the questions about my height.

"Is it normal for you to change color too?" Sandie, I think, asked me.

"What, no, not last I checked." I said then looked at my sun seared arms. "Crit. . ." I muttered, no wonder my skin itched terribly. "It's fine, just need some Aloe Vera. It'll help." I said waving a hand dismissively.

"Well, if you say so." Braeburn said kinda not sure of himself sounding. "Wait, what's Aloe Vera?"

"_Things just keep looking up don't they?_"

"Give it a few days and it'll be working else where like the last one, if it can't take the heat" Cactai clicked disapproving before drinking. I guess I should've been more offended but I was too tired to really care, if anything I felt fuzzy and I didn't think that was good. I reached forward to pour myself another glass to try to hydrate myself.

"Shows what you know," I commented dryly, "shows what you know. . ." I repeated softer. She probably didn't find it all that amusing but I didn't care. My eyes kept darting to the clock watching the seconds tick by wanting to get out now.

"C`mon Cactai, I got good feelings with this one." Braeburn rose to my defense.

"And he didn't last even a few days, and he conned you into paying up at the beginning." Cactai countered. Braeburn bit his lip seeming to have hit a nerve.

"I didn't pay this one upfront." He countered weakly.

"At least you learn from your mistakes." The daggers kept flying. I unsheathed Fearbane up enough to look into the cat eye gem that could cover my entire palm. The gem was dusty and I rubbed it gently off, the iris was still as clear and void black as ever yet I could almost detect movement inside.

"_Getting here back for work is gonna be miserable, I hope I recover quickly._" I thought as I rubbed the dust from my sword. The gem shined as if waking up and the light that poured forth like a tangible fog washing over me.

"_Yeah, that would be pretty cool. I wonder how Glitter's day went. . . probably wondering where I am._" I thought distantly as I spaced out into the eye. "_Did it get really quite?_" I thought as the constant buzz was no longer present. I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me, the room was brighter and the fuzz was lifted from my mind. The room dimmed back down to normal light allowing shadows to exist.

"What in the hay was _that_!" Cactai demanded wide eyed.

"What was what?" I asked nonchalantly feeling better and slid Fearbane back down. The apple pie tasted better now, like the dust was wiped clean from my very being.

"Your eyes started glowing and yellow came out! Your coat isn't red anymore either!" Sandie hopped up and down excitedly. "Can you use your magic to heal our trees?" She asked adorably, the shocked faces turned into smiles with Braeburn smiled broadly at everyone.

"Didn't I say I had a good feeling?" And everyone agreed joyfully.

"O_h snap! Did my power just activate by itself! Where was it hours ago when I felt like crap!_" I thought angrily but tried to keep a smiling face.

"Why didn't you use it earlier?" Cactai questioned me, I could tell a weighted question when I heard one.

"It's kinda new thing to me," I said as I turned to Braeburn. "When should I come in tomorrow? I forgot to ask you about work hours when I met you." Braeburn didn't miss a beat.

"Oh, about seven would be fine." He said chipper as ever. If Glitterlamp said I was distant and unaffected by the world I found another mask wearer. "I would like to end whenever we're done, but we always stop around four or so. Say where did you get thing? It was glowing as brightly as you were." I grinned wickedly and leaned back smugly trying to think of a way to elaborate my tale.

"Oh, no place special. An abandon fort once built by the Lord of Fear, King Sombra, Courage's Folly by name." I said mystically, unfortunately their faces didn't react the way I thought they would.

"Where? Who? What?" Was the general reaction of everyone deflating my bubble. Feeling rather put out by the anti build up.

"It's called Fearbane, it's the artifact I found in Courage's Folly." I said irritated at the lack of awe from everyone.

"_Would only Trixie be impressed by this!_" I thought darkly, remembering the awesome adventure into a dark fort and doing battle with monsters.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. I'm pretty tired." I said standing up from my seat to leave.

"Alrighty then! See ya tomorrow." Lil Dune said beaming at me. Well I guess the kids were impressed by the act, like one would be from a fairy tale.

* * *

The inner part of my hat was slick with my own sweat and the breeze felt great to me, the sun wasn't quite down yet but soon enough. I felt Glitterlamp's mental presence before I saw her and I really hoped she succeeded in her goal; sleeping outside didn't sound all that great.

"Thank you so much!" Glitterlamp cried out. "Moving place to place is really hard, especially since I live with such a strange, oh there he is over there! Michael!" She waved over to me with a mare next to her. I smiled tiredly feeling individual muscles ache as they were no longer in use.

"_Ach! I thought that healing spell I did fixed me!_" I sighed mentally.

"Hello," I greeted almost musically, "did you find your day to your liking?" I asked locking eyes with her.

"_What name do you go by here?_" I asked quizzically. "_Don't tell me here, tell me later._"

"See he's kinda, weird. Makes living in places long kinda hard." She said almost bashfully.

"Ah, it ain't so bad! It's not like you're living with a griffon!" A tan mare with half moon glasses said. "Don't worry about it, sugar. I'm sure you'll fit right in around here." She said smiling widely at both of us.

"It's been nice talking to you! But it's getting late, need to get all settled in and all." Glitterlamp said sadly but cheerfully.

"If ya need help just let us know okay, sugar?" The tan mare offered graciously. The feeling that came from Glitter though was that of patient annoyance. She led me to one of the houses on the outer ting of town. It looked new and taller than most of the other houses thus far, but still seemed to be built by the same architect that uses the same bright clashing colors. The house wasn't exactly ideal or even that large but right now it looked more than tempting.

"We got here just in time too! They were thinking of turning this house into a barn!" Glitterlamp said it as if it would had been a tragedy. "It's so big on the inside c`mon!" She insisted and pulled me inside and it was indeed larger than Sapphires house. I rose my arms to stretch and my fingers landed firmly on the ceiling, I stretched a little further without standing on my toes; to my disappointment I could put both of my palms on the ceiling,

"_Well, it's certainly better than Sapphire's roof._" I thought trying to look at the brighter side of things.

"Ha! You get anything bigger and it's considered a castle!" Glitterlamp laughed at me than gave me a hug. I jumped at the sudden touch but I knelt down to hug her back properly.

"I missed you! That mare was _oh_ so nice!" She almost snarled. "She treated me like a child since I was from Canterlot!" She chuckled at something and smiled wickedly. "But a little magic made her a lot more agreeable."

"You mean the one that was talking with you?" I asked patting her back, trying to feel for her wings.

"Yeah, turns out she's really nice once she thinks you're not a city pony! She was able to give us all this new furniture after I told her my sob story!" She said gleefully prancing around showing off all the furniture that was 'gifted' to her.

"_So you lied,_" I thought briefly as I looked at a lamp shaped like a fish. "_How are we going to pay for this. . ._" I thought bleakly, tiredness creeping back into my mind in full force.

"Not really!" She stamped a hoof on the floor offended. "I told only _half_ of what happened! I met some rough times in my life and I live with you! I didn't have to make all _that_ up," I felt something kinda like a hand sift through my head, it felt fuzzy and warm then realization dawned on her head. "Oh, look, this world isn't like yours. I only lied about who I am, the rest was true, really." She said softer. "Things like this is pretty common in frontier towns."

"How did you- never mind, I'm just tired. And I miss my home," I said worried and irritated that someone could sift through my memories, but it was Glitter, so it was alright. "You're right, this isn't my world. I should relax. Oh!" I said hanging Fearbane on the wall, it was a little hook and the height was convenient; probably a coat hanger or something. "I forgot what I was about to say, never mind."

"Did you find a job?" Glitterlamp asked still excited from her day but curious on how mine went. "You look awful, like the first time we met- sorry," she apologized for bringing it up. I sat down but the couch was still too low for me, similar to Sapphire's couch.

"Really? I thought that spell fixed that." I said looking myself over but didn't notice anything wrong then I looked back to Glitter. "Yeah, I found a guy named Braeburn and he hired me on right on the spot." I yawned scratching my head but my hat got in the way. "Kinda worried about the stability of the job if he's gonna hire like that." I said while taking off my hat, funny how you stop noticing things while you work. I just wish I could cool down a little bit, was it actually warmer in here than it was outside?

"Wait! You had a spell cast on you? By who!?" Glitter jumped up and begin scanning me with her horn. Her mint aura washed over me and like a search light light making me feel kinda tingly. A gold and black mist hovered just above my skin when her light fell upon me, she felt very intruded and frustrated about. . . something, I couldn't quite pin it. "What type of spell did she say it was?" Glitter asked with an edge.

"No pony did anything to me, I think I did the spell. Tried to heal myself." I tried to explain while trying to read her emotion but it was harder now, like trying to hear through music through a wall.

She seemed to be fully absorbed by the mist and shook her head.

"I've never seen magic like this, it's there but, not there." She seemed to want to say something but lacked the words for it. "Ah, that probably didn't even make sense! I can usually tell what magic was cast and who, kinda like a trademark but this one is missing. And this was a sloppy spell, you really didn't heal yourself; just delayed the pain." As to show her point she touched my skin and at first nothing happened then in a second it burned like being poked with red hot iron!

"Htch! Tch! Tch!" I sputtered kinda like a water sprinkler on fast forward came out of my mouth. I drew back but the fabric touching my skin turned red and burned too! And just like that the spell was broken and my sun burn came back with all my weariness. My vision switched back and forth between moments of intense clarity and feverish delirium. I stood up and rocked horribly on my feet and I fell head first toward the floor but the floor seemed to want to stay away from me.

"I got you!" I could faintly hear Glitter. "OK, ok. We need cold water." I was floating near her but slightly above her. The colors of the wall blurred and blended before my eyes as white noise filled my ears, my stomach rebelled at the sights and my legs and arms kept bumping the wall. I curled into a ball and screwed my eyes shut trying to will my stomach to stay still. Fabric seared my flesh and threatened to choke and restrict me; I bent in such a way so the offending pain could leave me all the sooner. Then the white noise stopped, the only sound in the room was my erratic heart beat and ragged breathing accompanied by someone's breath.

"On the count of three!" A voice barely pierced the haze. "One," wait, why are we counting? "Two," counting to three meant I was going to be in trouble if I didn't do something, right? "Three!" My entire world became silent and I was dumped into a frozen ocean which _burned_ worse than the fabric, already it was hard to breathe and muscles clenched at the sudden change in temperature. I tried to swing my arms and legs to avoid drowning but something had a hold on me! I was spiraling down in panic and fear of drowning and being eaten by. . . whatever had me!

Then at when I had a vague idea of what I was going to do I felt a calm wash over me.

"Don't you dare attack me again!" Glitter's voice was that of a giants! "Ugh! Your mind is all sick and fuzzy! You are in a bath tub with cold water! Your skin is peeling! Calm down right now!"

"_Glitter? Bath tub?_" I tried to make coherent pictures and words on my head. "_Safe?_" I asked and it seemed to get through.

"Yes, we're safe." Her voice calmed down and I ceased my struggles. However it didn't stop me from shivering violently in the water. slowly things stopped being vague colors and shapes, details were being made clear. The walls was a sky blue with an ocean themed mirror, a tiny closet for towels or drawers I guess, hard to tell with the last one, and Glitterlamp staring back down at me.

"Hey,-" I hardly recognized the scratchy, rough garbled voice that came out of my mouth and it probably didn't help that is was as weak as a whisper. "W_h_a_t _h_a_p_p_e_n_e_d_?" I spoke with both mind and what little voice I had left.

"It's my fault, that spell held more back than what I thought!" Glitterlamp said mixed between amazement, anger, and worry. "I didn't think you _could_ do magic! Honestly! The uninitiated are the most dangerous! Don't they have teachers for this sort of thing in your world?!"

"N_o,_ t_h_e_y _d_o_n'_t_. _I_t h_u_r_t'_s t_o _t_h_i_n_k. C_a_n w_e_ b_e _q_u_i_e_t?" I pleaded as my head threatened to tear itself in half. "J_u_s_t_ f_o_r a _m_i_n_u_t_e?"Glitterlamp smiled and nodded.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to use magic," she whispered to me and touched her horn to my head. "I do know a little bit about healing magic, might get rid of the headache."


End file.
